Fixing Past Mistakes
by DebsTheSlytherinSnapefan
Summary: Harry didn't appear at Hogwarts causing concern. Albus immediately head's out to Privet Drive to find out what was going on, along with Minerva and a reluctant Severus Snape. What they find out changes everything for everyone in the wizarding world. Is there a chance for anyone to go back and fix past mistakes? is there any hope at all for the magical world?
1. Chapter 1

**Fixing Past Mistakes **

**Chapter 1**

**Missing Boy-Who-Lived **

* * *

The new first years of Hogwarts were standing beside the head table, all waiting half eagerly half terrified. The rumours were going rampant, from them having to face trolls to performing magic. It was extremely nerve-racking especially for the Muggle Born students. They didn't know magic, what if they did have to perform it and in front of all these people? They listened to the song curiously. Most of the older students didn't bother listening, having already head it once before, and had no desire to do so again, apart from a select few.

"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.

"You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.

"There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.

"You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;

"You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;

"Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
If you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;

"Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folk use any means  
To achieve their ends.

"So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

Then their names were called one by one. Relief flowing through everyone, a particular red headed boy muttered in the crowd 'I'm going to kill Fred and George' as the hat shouted out the wizard and witches new house. Hermione Granger a Muggle born turned to face Susan Bones and whispered, "It's bewitched to look like the sky outside. I read about it in Hogwarts, A History." As if the witch didn't know, Susan nevertheless just nodded politely inwardly amused.

They had to choose between four houses, Ravenclaw where the studious and those with a thirst for knowledge went. Gryffindor where the bold and courageous were housed, unnoticed at the head table, a particular black clad Potions Masters lips curled in repugnance. Huffelpuff were the loyal and supportive went and last but no means least, Slytherin where the cunning and a thirst to prove themselves were housed as the hat had declared. One by one they all got sorted, but something then happened that hadn't happened before in the history of Hogwarts. A name was called…and no one stepped forward, not just anyone either.

"Harry Potter!" shouted Minerva McGonagall, as she shouted his name from the register. One of the names she'd been looking forward to calling for. Finally the next Potter heir was at Hogwarts, and soon he would be in Gryffindor like his father and grandfather before him. Concern began to churn in her gut as nobody came forward; her blue eyes surveyed the room, looking for any sign of a child who resembled his father. Was this a prank? She looked at the list and mentally calculated the names before trying to count the wave of black students still standing waiting to be sorted.

Albus Dumbledore sat up straighter, his own eyes blazing with concern as the child didn't step forward. He was unprepared for this, had his Aunt and Uncle not get him to the station in time? Or had they stupidly thought nobody would come calling? He would have to investigate further; no doubt Harry Potter would be at Hogwarts before nights end. Relaxing back into his seat, sure in the knowledge Harry would be fine. "Continue Minerva, I'm sure Mr. Potter has simply missed the train." he said loud enough for the students to hear, his lips twitching when he noticed they all calmed down. It was so easy to calm them down, pulling the wool over their eyes was much easier than people in the ministry, but as always he succeeded.

"Of course," agreed Minerva hiding her worry as she looked at the next name on the list before calling it out.

"Welcome, to another year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. To the incoming students, it is always good to see some new smiling faces. A few more words before we eat: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!" cried Dumbledore joyfully, as every student sat at a table, their houses decided. He sat back down, and was immediately drawn into a conversation with Minerva.

"Do you think it is something as simple as missing the train?" asked Minerva her lips pursed, "I always said they were the worst sort of Muggles."

"He is fine Minerva," placated Albus. "If something had gone wrong I would know, trust me." inwardly though he wasn't as confident as he appeared.

"Very well," said Minerva having no choice but to trust the Headmaster, as she had done all those long years ago when Harry had been placed upon the Dursley's doorstep. She had no idea she would heavily regret not insisting further and checking upon the small child herself. To say it was a tense dinner for a few teachers would be putting it lightly, even Flitwick was slightly worried. Considering Lily had been his favourite student they shouldn't be surprised, and she hadn't even been in Ravenclaw.

Minerva stood, clinking her glass gaining the attention of the students now that the feast was now finished.

"The forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. Our caretaker, Mr. Filch, has asked me to remind you all that no magic should be used in the corridors between classes. Quidditch trials will be conducted during the second week of term. Anyone interested should see Madam Hooch. And lastly, the third floor corridor on the right hand side is out of bounds to all who do not wish to die a very painful death." Headmaster Dumbledore's voice had turned serious on the warning. "And now the school song!" he said beaming happily as though he hadn't just been speaking about students facing a 'very painful death'.

The prefects took the first years out of the great hall first, taking them to their common room, helping them settle in for the night. Only after ten minutes head start, did the other students from second year to seventh move and make their way slowly up to the stairs, giving it enough time for the students to be in their dorms.

"Severus, Minerva, follow me if you please," said Albus as soon as the last student removed themselves from the hall.

"I have new students to greet, I will not start pandering to Potter's every whim." sneered Severus infuriated that the boy was already receiving special treatment. They did not go shooting after each student who failed to appear at Hogwarts when it was clearly stated how and when to be there. Although such a thing hadn't happened in his years of teaching at Hogwarts.

"Severus I'm not in the mood to argue with you, now please follow me." said Dumbledore grimly. Normally he'd just manipulate the conversation to get his way, but he was too worried today

"Very well," said Severus gritting his teeth infuriated, he however did notice that Minerva didn't defend Harry. She was obviously extremely worried about him. Rolling his eyes heavenward, their worry was probably for naught; Potter probably believed he was too special to go by train. The image of Potter waiting in his house for them to come to him made him shudder in contempt. No he wasn't going to pander to Potter's every whim; he'd learn he was nobody special.

* * *

The trip from the school was in silence, although Severus wondered why they weren't just using a Portkey or Fawkes. It certainly would have been faster than the coach they took. Which was spend in tense silence, their bodies leeched worry and fear and Severus just withheld the sneer. They were just playing right into Potter's hands, his lips twitched at the knowledge he'd be able to give the boy detention and take points away before being sorted - a new record for him. Stepping out the coach in Hogsmeade, only then did Severus realise he wasn't privy to where Potter lived.

"Where are we going?" snapped Severus irritated.

"I shall Side-along Apparate you Severus," said Minerva, she knew where they were going; Severus on the other hand did not. Once again not responding to Snape's ire - she truly did fear the worst right now.

Severus didn't even bother replying as they disappeared, their insides feeling as though they had been sucked through the tube. They appeared in the darkened street of Privet Drive, Albus didn't waste a second as he began to stalk up the garden of Number four a destination he hadn't forgotten, or would be likely to ever forget.

"Do you notice something?" asked Severus cautiously withdrawing his wand, clutching it tightly in his hand.

"What?" asked Minerva staring blankly at Severus not understanding what he was getting at.

"The wards, you told me there were wards around Potter's home." said Severus bluntly. "I cannot feel anything, not even a single charm." he could sense dark magic better than light magic, but since Blood wards were considered 'dark' he should have been able to feel them long before he stood at the front door of Potter's home. For the first time since this trip, he began to feel a slither or worry crawling up his spine. He was naturally a suspicious person; it came with the territory of being a spy so it was nothing new. What if the Death Eaters had got to the boy? Just because they had been inactive it didn't make them any less dangerous. In fact it made them even more hazardous in his opinion.

"You are right," said Minerva, catching up with the Headmaster she asked him. "Albus is it possible they moved?"

"No, I told her they must remain here, it was vital for the blood protection to function fully." said Dumbledore knocking on the door uncaring that it was so late at night. Relaxing when lights came on, sure that everything would be explained.

"Yes?" asked a short plump woman staring at them from the small opening of her door, cautiously.

"I'm sorry…may I speak to Petunia Dursley ma'am?" asked Albus kindly. His twinkle was absent as he stared at the woman who reminded him of Madam Malkin.

"Oh, I'm afraid that's not possible, they no longer live here." said Alexandria.

"Excuse me?" asked Albus shocked rearing back as if he'd been struck. She had moved against his explicit instructions on the importance of blood wards.

"Did they leave a forwarding address by any chance?" asked Minerva her voice trembling.

"They are in prison." said Alexandria, "I'm sorry I cannot help any more, goodbye." closing her door shuddering there was just something about those three people. She quickly put the lock on and chain keeping her home as secure as possible, unaware if they had wished - they could have undone it all with one little word.

"Prison?" murmured Albus what on earth had Petunia done? Was Harry in the Muggle system? or with his uncle? It would make matters much worse.

"Minerva did a letter address itself to Mr. Potter?" asked Albus after a few seconds of stunned silence.

"You know I don't read them," said Minerva, she used a quill to sign them and that's that.

"Perhaps Arabella might shed some light on the situation," said Albus.

"If they are in prison we may get answers quicker if you investigate at the police station." said Severus.

"If Arabella cannot shed light on it, then you can investigate it," said Albus.

Severus bit his lip, he had said you and Dumbledore said him, typical leaving all his dirty work. He didn't bother arguing with the Headmaster, aware that he would just be manipulated into it. Oh he knew Albus was as sly as they come, and was always cautious of how much he revealed to the old man.

With a plan in mind, they swiftly made their way towards Wisteria walk. Dumbledore looking out of place in his colourful robes, meanwhile Severus and Minerva blended into the night with their dark coloured robes. There was hardly a light on in the street, just a few upstairs lights on. Dumbledore impatiently knocked on Arabella's door, his heart was pounding like a drum, he hadn't expected this at all. He didn't do well when his plans fell to pieces, just what had Petunia done? The blood wards were important. He had to get her out of prison and Potter back in her custody quickly. He couldn't care less what she had done, he was curious where her husband was. He seemed to forget the 'THEY' in the sentence the woman had spoken just a few minutes earlier.

He was quickly stumped when a young woman answered the door, this was the house he'd assigned to Arabella, so what the hell was going on? He was utterly baffled and he did not like it the slightest. "May I speak to Arabella Figg please?" asked Dumbledore the strain he was feeling bleeding through.

"I'm sorry you have the wrong house," she said before closing her door.

"Are you sure this is the correct address Albus?" asked Minerva panic and fear lacing her voice.

"It is." said Albus terrified.

"What do we do now?" whispered Minerva.

"Severus find out what you can here, Minerva and I will go back to Hogwarts and find the address for Mr. Potter." said Dumbledore deeply unimpressed and troubled.

"Very well," said Severus Apparating from the street the only sound was a little pop associated with a backfiring car.

* * *

"Sign here and I'll buzz you in," said the officer, passing over a pen and a clipboard after inspecting Severus' ID card and finding nothing wrong with it. It was more than his jobs worth if he let someone pass who wasn't supposed to be here.

Severus quickly signed his 'fake' name he'd used on the ID card, with that he was buzzed in and entered the evidence locker to get the file box. The room was bigger than the Great Hall, so it took some time investigating before he finally found the box he was looking for. Gazing around he found stairs and moved them to the area he needed, the box he needed was directly above him. He didn't want to do magic here, it was just too risky especially with people around. Yanking the box out of the shelf, he began to trek back down and made his way over to a table. Finally after two hours of hunting he'd know just what Petunia and Vernon Dursley has done. He unlike Albus had caught what the woman had said. Opening the box he withdrew the files, opening it, immediately gagged in horror at what he was seeing. Closing his eyes, the image burned in his retina's never to be removed. Unless he used a spell to remove it, which he was seriously tempted to do.

"Merlin help us," murmured Severus, he'd seen a lot as a Death Eater, but this just topped it all. Burned in his retina was a picture of a three year old boy, who had been starved to death. Harry Potter was dead, and Petunia and Vernon Dursley were in prison for his murder. The official cause of death - Rickets, starvation, abuse…the list was endless really. Severus placed everything back in the box unable to look at it anymore. His stomach was rebelling against the food he'd eaten at the feast.

Slumping to the floor he closed his eyes tears burning in those overly bright obsidian eyes. He felt as if he was loosing Lily all over again, and in a way he was. Harry had been his sole reason for living, keeping him alive to protect the last thing of Lily's on this earth. Lets face it what else did he have to live for? Teaching snotty nosed brats how to brew precious potions? Not much of a reason to him, who loathed teaching.

He had failed.

The last thing of Lily's was gone.

* * *

Will Severus go back in time? will there be two severus' in the same timeline for nine years? keeping everyone ignorant of what had happened? or will Severus merge with his younger self and raise Harry under Hogwarts roof without dumbledore any the wiser? how long will it take for severus to make it? long enough for Dumbledore to tell Severus about the horcruxes? or shall we not both having them in this story? will Severus destory the dark lord preventing Harry from blackening his soul with murder? or will severus raise a strong magically powerful harry to does what he needs to when the time comes? R&R PLEASE!


	2. Chapter 2

**Fixing Past Mistakes **

**Chapter 2 **

**Devastating News **

* * *

It was a good job no student decided to leave their common room that night, if they had, they would have come across a very different Minerva McGonagall than they were used to. The fear she felt so deeply was displayed across her face, as she hurried to her office, which was adjacent her classroom, as was all the teachers who taught at Hogwarts office adjoining their classrooms. Albus displayed nothing but calmness, as he followed his Deputy Headmistress to her classroom, so sure everything would work out. He was positive this was just a misunderstanding, although he would be having a word with Petunia when he got his hands on her. Hopefully Severus would find out which prison she was in so he could Obliviate the necessary people and get the woman out and Harry back in her custody.

"Minerva is everything alright?" asked Filius as he came across them, Pomona Sprout close behind him eyeing them in concern when there was no sign of the eleven year old child.

"No, not really." said Minerva opening her door as she hastily made her way towards the drawers. Fishing out the acceptance letters and the replies. There was fifty in total to go through, and they were in no particular order. She handed half the bundle to Dumbledore without a word. Then hastily but carefully began to go through them, making sure not to miss a student's name. Hermione Granger, Padma Patil, Draco Malfoy, Susan Bones, Parvati Patil, Ronald Weasley, Gregory Goyle…the list continued until she had red through twenty six of them. None of them were Harry Potter, turning to face Dumbledore who was currently still going through his, her heart hammering furiously in her chest.

"Minerva, I assume you were unsuccessful in finding Mr. Potter?" asked Filius staring up at the witch with concern of his own.

"You are right," said Minerva tersely. "He and his family have disappeared from the face of the earth."

"Would you like me to ask around the other magical schools? Perhaps they moved abroad?" asked and suggested Professor Sprout.

"His name was on the register." said Minerva, "Surely it would have disappeared if he accepted a place in another school?"

"Not if he's already paid for the tuition, magically he belongs at Hogwarts unless he signs documents otherwise." said Filius. Surely Minerva should already know this? Then again it didn't happen often; no student gave up the opportunity to attend Hogwarts. It was the best magic school in the United Kingdom; despite its claims to be the 'best magical school' it wasn't accurate.

"I didn't think of that," said Minerva her heart sinking further, what if something worse had happened?

"No letter has addressed itself to Harry," said Albus placing the envelopes and letters on the desk completely baffled and beginning to truly fear something had happened to the boy. This wasn't part of his plans! And he did not do well under pressure, despite looks to the contrary.

"What does that mean?" asked Professor Sprout confused.

Filius shook his head, he didn't know either.

"It means magic cannot find him," said Dumbledore deeply troubled.

"So we won't be able to locate him either?" asked Minerva sinking into her seat.

"What about Arabella Figg?"

Albus was about to reply when smoke appeared at Minerva's door, which took the shape of a beautiful white doe. It trotted over to them, gracefully and self aware, before a voice spoke to it. "I'm in the Great Hall. Where are you?" the voice was that of Professor Severus Snape, but there was an odd note to it that neither Minerva nor Filius had heard before. Both head of houses stared at one another concerned, it couldn't be good if Severus of all people sounded odd. Severus never allowed emotions to dictate him, unless the 'Marauders' came up. Neither Albus nor Sprout seemed to be troubled by the voice, almost as if they didn't know the Potions Master well enough. Which may be true, Severus didn't get on well with many members of the staff. Possibly because they had all taught him and for years it was awkward.

"Shall we go and meet him?" asked Albus. He wanted to head to his office in all honesty; he felt the desperate need to take his anger out on something. Then chew on a dozen lemon drops to calm himself down, so he could think about this rationally.

"Very well," said Minerva slamming her drawer shut, as she walked towards the door, keeping up her previous erratic pace. She then sent a Patronus Severus' way, to let him know they were coming to him.

"I must check on my badgers," said Sprout veering away, despite her curiosity.

* * *

Severus from where he was still crouched on the floor brought his hand to his face and touched it almost in disbelief. There wasn't many times where he'd cried during his life; in fact he could probably count them in one hand. When he'd screwed up with Lily, when she had been killed, the day after, the first Halloween after they died and of course right now. Crying served no purpose, didn't help make his life easier so what was the point? Swallowing thickly, he hastily wiped away the tear. For once he wasn't cursing his lack of self control, after what he learned even he wasn't heartless.

Looking around he saw nobody nearby, he unobtrusively flicked his wand at the box copying the entire contents. Shrinking it he placed it in his pocket with one swift movement, blink and you would have missed it. As always, when magic was performed the Muggle electronics went crazy. The CCTV of course went fuzzy preventing magic from being caught on video.

Taking a deep breath, he exhaled calmly, he almost wanted to run away as far and as fast as possible. He did not want to be the one to share this news with the others at Hogwarts. Unfortunately he was a man of honour and pride, he hadn't ran when the war was at its worst, while spying, he wasn't about to shirk his duties now. He tried desperately not to think on the child, knowing it would just bring him to his knees again. Picking up the box he returned it to its previous place, whispering a silent apology to the little boy he'd so grievously wronged.

After a few seconds of standing there, uncaring that the boy couldn't hear him, wouldn't hear him, but having to get it out. Stepping back down he made his way out of the room, pressing the button, causing the buzzer to make a noise - keeping the door unlocked, giving him time to exit the room.

"Find everything you needed?" enquired the officer looking up from his newspaper.

"I did indeed, thank you." said Severus distractedly, playing the part without thought.

"Anything to sign out?" he then asked.

"Nothing." said Severus nodding grimly he left the next room, before the Muggle could say anything else. Before long Severus had left the building altogether. Finally understanding why the arresting officer didn't want to talk about it, who would? It was horrifying. He still didn't know about Figg or why she'd disappeared - unless she had been arrested as well.

Severus crossed the street and into the side alley, walking swiftly up it until he was half way. From where he stood he could see a church and graveyard. A sharp poignant pain sliced through him, before he forcefully erected his shields, stopping himself from thinking or truly feeling what he should be. Wincing at the sharp pain this caused him, but it was better than the turmoil inside. With nobody around he Apparated to Hogwarts, just beyond the wards. He could have called a coach but right now he couldn't face being in one. His own thoughts earlier just made the situation ten times worse. To say his outlook on life had taken a turn was putting it bloody mildly.

Seven minutes later he stalked up the steps of the schools entrance, his masks firmly back in place. Flicking his wand he sent his Patronus off, when he noticed that they weren't in the Great Hall. He had a good idea where they could be, but he didn't want to traipse all over the school looking for them. There were probably only two places they would be, Minerva's office or Dumbledore's office.

"Leave," said Severus curtly to the house elf's that were currently cleaning the floor and tables of the Great Hall. Giving the teacher startled squeaks they left immediately cowed by his attitude.

He was unsurprised by the Patronus that came into the hall; he was however, surprised it was Minerva who replied to it. It was the same image of the witch's Animagus form, a tabby cat, everyone found out upon their first day of Transfiguration. Minerva was set in her ways; she hadn't changed her schedules in a long time, and always surprised the students by changing from her Animagus form looking for troublemakers.

"We will be with you in five minutes," it said, before having delivered its message disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Severus removed the box and returned it to its original size. He couldn't bring himself to open it, seeing it once was enough for him. He placed it on the table in front of him, ironically enough the Gryffindor table as he waited with trepidation for them to arrive. He resisted the urge to sit down; instead he wrapped his arms across his chest, standing still. It felt as though time itself was also standing still, but of course the doors opening disproved that theory.

Minerva was first to reach the doors, opening them she strode into the hall, the breath left her lungs as she caught sight of Severus. He was no longer angry, that was for damn sure, in fact the way he was reminded her of a time before. It didn't take long for her to connect the dots, she may be Gryffindor but it had struggled between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw for five minutes. She was extremely smart and had gained outstanding for all her subjects. It was not good.

"What did you find out Severus?" asked Dumbledore overtaking both Filius and Minerva striding towards Severus joyfully. What had Petunia done to end up in prison? Where were Vernon, Dudley and Harry? At least wherever they were the blood wards were still possible, since he'd been living with his cousin, which technically was his mothers blood. Well with a bit of luck Severus already had answers to his questions.

Filius and Minerva turned to stare at each other half surprised half saddened. Dumbledore didn't even seem to pick up on Severus' mood, which was unlike him, he normally knew what people were feeling. Dumbledore had always been observant that way, of course they didn't stop to think perhaps it had something to do with him snooping into peoples mind whenever he liked. Attentively both of them watched Severus, wary of what they were about to hear.

"Severus? Where is Petunia Dursley?" demanded Dumbledore when the Potions Master didn't reply.

"As the Muggle said, she's in prison." said Severus slowly, his thoughts chaotic.

"Which prison? We need to retriever her at once, its vital Harry has the full use of the blood wards." said Dumbledore firmly.

"Harry won't be getting the use of anything," sighed Severus, opening the box and holding out the file.

"What?" asked Dumbledore his voice going low and dangerous, blindly sitting down his face a mask of guilty terror. No, this wasn't possible, this wasn't what he had planned. Potter couldn't die! He'd survived Voldemort he should have been able to survive his Aunt and Uncle. The words he'd read in Lily's will came back to haunt him. Lily had demanded under no circumstances was Harry to be placed with her sister and husband, for fear that they would kill her son out of fear - they hated magic. His plans had backfired big time, his blue eyes widly looked around, trying to figure out how to get out of this sitation he got himself into. No, Severus had to be toying with him, the boy had survived the killing curse, he could survive anything the Muggles threw at him. He'd be at Hogwarts, maybe not healthy and happy but alive.

Minerva took the file from Severus' numb fingers, flipping it open she began reading the information. She didn't want to think she knew what Severus meant. She prayed that she had gotten the wrong end of the sick. However her hopes were dashed. Her eyes getting wider until tears entered her eyes and flooded down her face.

"Don't!" said Severus trying to grab the file, stopping her from seeing the terrible pictures.

Minerva made the mistake of not listening, flipping the page over. Slamming it closed, she couldn't help her reaction if she'd tried, the fabulous feast she'd enjoyed just hours earlier rained down on the clean floor. She continued gagging as a bucket was conjured and placed under her chin, as Filius guided her towards the Gryffindor bench and sat her down.

"I warned you not to," said Severus tiredly without his superior attitude.

"Here you go," said Filius handing her a mint and a tissue. Patting at her back trying to give some form of comfort to the devastated witch. "Harry is dead isn't he?" that was the only conclusion to draw from Minerva's devastation. He hadn't been able to see the folder; he only came up to Minerva's knees for heavens sake.

Albus felt his heart pounding erratically against his ribcage, what was he going to do? his hopes or rather delusions were dashed. Potter was dead, nothing short of that could cause Minerva to break down in such a manner. Merlin it took everything in him not to be sick either, there was nothing for it, all he could do was limit damage control. Unless it had happened recently and he used a timeturner...as long as it was less than a week there was enough twist in the time-turner.

Severus just nodded his back eyes showing his inner turmoil where his face did not.

"What happened?" asked Filius, he absolutely refused to look at the file.

"Good question, Albus?" said Severus staring impassively at the Headmaster. "Didn't you inform us you had checked upon Harry at least once a year?" deciding against repeating what the headmaster had told him, spoiled his backside. Or rather he had informed Minerva, he had just happened to overhear a time or two.

Minerva gasped when she realized the truth in that statement.

"I must admit, I did not check upon him, but I had Arabella Figg keeping watch, ensuring Harry was safe and happy." said Albus not feigning his devastation, but hiding his guilt behind his mind shields, he could not let Snape find out. He would loose his spy and his Potions Master, both things were difficult to come by. Not just Snape either, Minerva would walk, he knew that she adored the Potters for some reason.

"Did she ever get in touch?" asked Filius cautiously. Feeling wary, both Minerva and Severus were glaring ferociously at Dumbledore. He felt the urge to grab his wand just in case any of them started something, but it was irrational…he thought.

"Of course, I heard from her every year," said Albus, lying to save himself. Swallowing thickly, his mind whirling staring up at the magically enchanted ceiling, what was he going to do? The only one destined to defeat Voldemort was dead; he had doomed the entire world by placing the boy with them. He had to act fast, first get to Gringotts and get the Potter's will to disappear and forge letters from Figg. Without Potter he may be the only one left able to defeat Voldemort. He couldn't go down for this, his reputation would suffer as it is, and they all knew he had placed Harry there in the first place. He couldn't even look at his teachers, and the worst thing was - it was only going to go from bad to worse. As much as he wished he could keep it from the Ministry and the public, it wasnt possible.

* * *

Okay, I am not sure what to do with Figg, or rather what happened to her...so will she have tried to save Harry only to be killed by the Dursley's trying to keep their secret? or will she have run when she realized what had happened and how badly she had failed? So we either make her good or bad in this, and will Dumbledore successfully turn it all on her? will the Ministry find her and have them realize this was all on Dumbledore? will they find the Potter's will when the goblins pass it forward with the potter line now gone?

how long will it take for Severus to find a way to go back in time? will we have minerva filius and severus working together to come up with a combined way of potion/transfiguration/charms way to send him back? they are all masters after all. Will the (will reading) prove that Sirius Black is innocent? or will severus be surprised in the future that he is?

another question will we see Severus becoming Harry's magical father? through an adoption potion? or merely just raising him and having harry's magic aknowlege severus as his father changing his name to Snape? without teaching students will we see severus invent new and interesting potions and if so what would you like to see him invent? R&R PLEASE!

on another note, i am so surprised by how well recieved this story was! just WOW! i mean my goodness! thank you all so much for your reviews they mean the world to me truly, they keep me going. on a second note alot of people have asked whether its slash or if there will be a pairing etc... this is a child Harry fic so neither sev nor Harry will have partners and no slash for either of them but the other characters might, like Black and Lupin etc..


	3. Chapter 3

**Fixing Past Mistakes **

**Chapter 3 **

**Dumbledore Trying To Knit With Only One Needle - Unravelling Fast its true  
**

* * *

"Really? When did you receive the last letter?" asked Severus, if Dumbledore had dared to look at his Potions Master, he would have seen his obsidian eyes glittering darkly. He was baiting the Headmaster; he had read enough of the files to know if the old fool wasn't being entirely truthful. He had for years put up with Albus manipulating him, using his unrequited love for Lily to enforce his compliance in everything. Now it was time for the tables to turn, and for Dumbledore to see just how much a Slytherin he, Severus Snape actually was compared to him. Everyone underestimated him, when they really shouldn't. Severus hadn't been able to keep his position as one of the 'elite' Death Eaters by being stupid. He could spin the truth right left and centre and come out smelling like daises…or rather a potion ingredient - which was what he normally smelt of.

"It has been at least a year," admitted Dumbledore his brow puckering as he thought about it. Inwardly though he was just a mass of panic. What had happened to Figg if Harry was dead? Had she abandoned her post? Something happen to her that caused her to move? He perhaps should have given it a longer time, but it was as simple as writing a few letters in Arabella's handwriting. Nobody should question him too closely for a few days as they all mourned the loss of their savoir. It would be a few days before they were out for blood, he would have to make sure they understood there could be no retaliation against the Dursley's. It would only cause the exposure of the magical world, something he couldn't allow.

"Really?" repeated Severus his hands trembling at his suppressed rage, Dumbledore hadn't been looking out for Harry at all. In a round about way, Albus Dumbledore had in fact caused him to break the Vow he'd sworn all those years ago. He didn't even touch on his own thoughts over the years, which were by-products of Dumbledore's conversations with Minerva. "Only a year?"

"Severus?" said Minerva, her voice still trembling, she noticed his fury. "Expelliarmus!" she added grabbing his wand out of thin air, he had been ready to attack the Headmaster. His anger turned onto her, which admittedly made her wary, she'd never seen him so livid before. She kept her wand in her hand, ready to stun him if it became necessarily.

Filius bravely stood in front of the both of them, stopping any physical attempts. Or so he hoped, he really wouldn't like to be trampled by a furious wizard. Severus evidently knew something they didn't, and judging by the topic it was something to do with this Figg who had been tasked with looking over Harry Potter. He was the only wizard here that didn't know any of the details. All he knew was that Harry had been sent to his only remaining family, after the night his family died.

Filius noticed the folder on the floor, sitting there innocently, but it was far from innocent. The contents had reduced the most composed witch he knew, no matter the circumstances, to loose the contents of her stomach and cry. Not even on that Halloween night had she cried, perhaps in the privacy of her quarters, but she'd kept her head together in front of the students. He was extremely divided, he wanted to know what Severus/* getting at, and on the other he didn't want to see what had caused Minerva so much anguish. Closing his eyes he picked up, and opened the folder, his eyes roaming over the first sheet then the second, successfully avoiding the pictures he finally understood Severus' wrathful glares. "Oh, dear Merlin!" he cried slamming the file closed as well, staring at Albus Dumbledore in complete disbelief, standing back, he certainly wouldn't care if Severus cursed Dumbledore right now.

"Filius?" asked Minerva completely dazed, she was in information overload and the worst thing was tonight wasn't over.

"I don't believe it," murmured Filius, such a respected wizard lying in such a manner, and regarding Lily's son's death was completely sickening and sordid.

Albus flinched at the look Filius was giving him, glad he wasn't on his feet since he was feeling dizzy and weak. His plans had fallen apart in front of him. Judging by the look his charms teacher was giving him he'd already screwed up somehow. He had to end this meeting, get all the facts and then put a plan of action into course.

"Don't believe what?" demanded Minerva panicky.

"He's referring to the fact that Albus Dumbledore, head of the Wizengamot, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry is nothing but a common vulgar little liar." snarled Severus his eyes looking more like black tunnels.

"According to this file, Arabella Figg was murdered by Petunia Dursley," said Filius Flitwick. "To say he had letters from her would be impossible, both Harry and Arabella have been dead for eight years." they had starved a three year old boy, Merlin help him, he felt so disgusted and sick.

"Excuse me," said Albus pasty white as he swiftly left the Great Hall without looking back ignoring the dizziness. Attentive plans he'd began thinking about were already for naught. He had to take alternative actions, first he had to Obliviate his staff, ensure they didn't remember that conversation. Given that they were all Master's in their own respective fields he had to catch them alone and quickly. It was a question of what to do first, go to Gringotts and get the will or wait until they were in their offices or quarters. No the first thing he had to do was grab a calming draught, his heart was pounding too quickly, and his breathing was ragged and he was finding it difficult to breath. It had nothing to do with walking since he never usually had that problem. He was having a panic attack, and he refused to let anyone see such a thing.

Harry Potter was dead; it was his fault, what if the Dark Lord took over? The world he so badly wanted to shape to his preferred image would be gone. His mind drifted, he could almost see the students lying around outside the school dying on the grass, teachers falling to defend them, Hogwarts crumbling in fire and ruin, a blackened ruin with Voldemort standing over it cackling insanely with the pureblood students forced into slavery. His vision blackened as he felt darkness almost descending upon him, out of sheer will of force he stopped himself fainting.

Holding onto the wall, he used that to guide him along the hall, wheezing some more, he felt as though his heart was being crushed. His right arm grabbed onto his left, as pain radiated from his chest to arm, stopping unable to continue he breathed short and slow as he tried to regain control of himself. The opposite happened, he emptied the contents of his stomach onto the floor, and in much the same manner as Minerva had, without anyone to help.

Flicking his wand with his right hand cleaning up the mess, looking around wearily praying nobody had seen his weakness. Coughing feebly, he took one more step before he fell to the floor unable to support his own body. As he clutched at his heart moaning in agony. Unable to form a coherent sentence, he tried to say the name of a house elf, any house elf to help him, fear beginning to get the better of him. "Resh!" Albus finally managed to murmur but he wasn't sure if he was successful, at that very moment his sight dimmed and he lost consciousness.

* * *

"Dead?" echoed Minerva, clutching her heart, her blue eyes filled with betrayal which the likes she'd never experienced before. She'd trusted the headmaster, against her better judgement; she'd seen how that little boy demanded from his mother! They where the worst sort of Muggles she'd ever met in her life. She had been lied to; a man she respected greatly had been lying to her for years.

Severus handed her an opened uncorked calming draught, without saying anything to her. She looked as if she was seconds away from having a panic attack. Given how close both Minerva and Dumbledore were, and how long they'd been friends it was no surprise. She had always been the first person to defend the old fool, something which she probably regretted deeply right now.

"How many have you had?" asked Minerva after a few seconds of silence, giving the potion a chance to get round her system. Noticing Filius picking up the file again, she looked away not wanting to see the pictures again.

"Two," said Severus bluntly. Its how he had such great control, and had stopped himself using the spell he's specifically created for men him like - Enemies. Dumbledore wouldn't have survived if he had, since he wouldn't under any circumstances uttered the counter curse.

"According to this, Arabella was the one to raise the alarm; she called the police then confronted Petunia Dursley. The woman confessed to hitting her over the head with a frying pan, between blunt force trauma and a heart attack she was dead by the time the police got there. They found Petunia wrapping Arabella in plastic, hysterically talking to her husband at work. It wasn't until they started combing the house did they find Harry in a cupboard under the stairs?!" said Filius wide eyed. The interview transcripts were amongst them, including the ones from the courthouse.

"Look further down, she mentioned magic, of course they assumed she was trying to get off on a lighter sentence by using the insanity plea. They shot her down quite quickly but it is concerning that nobody picked up on it." said Severus grimily.

"She only got ten years?!" shrieked Filius gaping at the words as if suspecting they would change. She had murdered two people, an older woman and a young boy and she only got ten years! It was unconceivable to him. "Vernon Dursley will be getting released any day now, he only received eight years."

"That's if she doesn't get out early for good behaviour," added Severus disgusted.

"Good behaviour?" asked Filius baffled. Why would that allow them to go free? It made no logical sense to him.

"Things are different in the Muggle world, Filius, most prisoners only serve half their sentence, before they are free to go." said Severus tiredly, as he too sat down on the bench his body just screamed for sleep. It had been a long day to begin with.

"But why?" demanded Filius goggling at Severus, half tempted to call Severus a liar, no way should any court or system let people out after half their sentence. Ten years, that woman would be out in two years after taking the life of a three year old boy.

"Do neither of you ever spend time in the Muggle world?" asked Severus staring at the two stumped teachers.

"I've never really been there since I graduated Hogwarts," said Minerva admittedly.

"I have never stepped foot in the Muggle world," confessed the Charms teacher, given what he was hearing he was rather glad for that.

Severus nodded not surprised, "The Muggle justice system is more…one could say humane, they have laws regarding the treatment of their people. To some its better in prison, they get all the food they want, exercise, fresh air, even an education or taking a course which is supposed to help them get a job when they are released." Severus told them quietly, still sitting down. "There is only one good thing about her being there, Muggle prisoners treat child killers and rapists harshly, and they do not have a good time behind bars…if they survive it."

"R-rapists?" asked Minerva her voice trembling.

"He wasn't." said Severus immediately, understanding her terror.

"So they just get a free run?" asked Filius disgusted.

"Basically," said Severus sighing resignedly. "She received a better sentence than I expected."

"Excuse me?" asked Filius alarmed.

"I read about a case on a little boy who was tortured and killed by his mother and her boyfriend. He was removed from her care for abuse twice, but ended up taken back. He was visited multiple times by child services and doctors. A while later he was taken to the hospital and pronounced dead. His mother received a minimum of five year sentence and only served four. He had a broken back, broken arms, missing finger nails it was a gruesome. It certainly makes my parents look like angels." replied Severus blankly. He didn't know what to do; his mission in life was over, what good was it to live now? Sooner or later the Dark Lord would come back, and he'd be forced to spy until he was found out and disposed of.

"Please stop," said Minerva looking ready to be sick again.

"I'm sorry, Minerva, that was rather callous of me," said Severus quietly.

"What do we do? I suppose we have to inform the Ministry?" suggested Filius. The students were going to be devastated, they all knew who Harry was, and that he was supposed to be here. The pureblood students were going to have a bigger reason for hating Muggles. He himself wasn't fond of them after what he learned, thank Merlin their worlds were separated.

"I don't think I can," said Minerva pained, "I will leave that to Albus, and it's his duty anyway."

"You think he's going to?" asked Severus scornfully, "If he isn't already trying to figure out a way to cover it up I'll eat my potion vials."

"We already know, he cannot cover it up." said Filius.

"Do you really believe that?" said Severus doubtfully.

"After what I learned I actually do not know." said Filius.

"It's going to be bedlam tomorrow," said Minerva. Poor Harry, how was she going to live with herself? Why hadn't she gone and seen him. She'd known deep down they were wrong, why hadn't she bloody listened to herself? And how dare Dumbledore lie to her for years about him? Saying he was well looked after and had seen him receive over thirty presents on his birthday. "Where is he Severus? Where's Harry?" asked Minerva tears flooding down her face again. Barely able to stop herself from sobbing like a little girl.

Severus stared at her in confused pain until he realized what she was asking, "I truly do not know…without family I think they are buried in a cemetery that can do it for free. It will be difficult to find out, but I'm positive he will be in Surrey, it's just a matter of getting yellow pages for the area and calling all Cemeteries in Surrey to find out." he said swallowing thickly. Nobody had probably visited the small boy, his grave had been unvisited for eight years. He didn't know why but that hurt him worse than anything else had up to this point. He had to stave of the tears, not wanting to loose his composure even in front of these trusted teachers.

"Yellow pages?" asked Filius quietly, patting at Minerva's back his own eyes overly bright too.

"It has telephone numbers in it, its how Muggles communicate, slightly like our Floo system but without Fires…they use electronics." said Severus. "It will be simple enough to buy a mobile phone to call around the cemeteries. The least we can do for Harry is…give him the magical burial he should have always received. Give him a final resting place beside his mother." Severus couldn't have prevented the tear this time, but thankfully neither Minerva nor Filius said anything.

"Then let's go," said Minerva standing up her face grim and determined.

"What?" asked Severus surprised, taken aback.

"We are already eight years too late," said Minerva.

They all jerked up when they heard a Patronus message coming their way, "Minerva, Albus is in the Hospital wing, and he's suffering from a serious heart attack."

"It seems it may be up to you after all," said Severus.

"I will do it Minerva, leave it to me. Go and bring our Mr. Potter back home. You are right, we are eight years too late, but at least he is with his parents now, and no longer in pain." said Filius urging them to go, picking up the box with every intention of calling the Minister as soon as he got to his office.

"Do you have the yell-o pages?" asked Minerva.

"Yes," said Severus quietly, deciding not to correct her, not only was he too depressed but extremely tired. He didn't even have it in him to sneer; the anger had faded fast leaving him melancholy.

* * *

well there you go, in a bit of a pickle though, as you can see theres nothing about timetravel been brought up :/ and the story obviously cannot continue until such a time where i can bring it up. Dumbledore did but that was just a time-tuner and it only goes a week back in time no further...hmm who would be most desperate enough to suggest it? Black? Snape? Minerva? perhaps after reading the entire file and seeing the pictures of what had been Harry's short life? will Dumbledore's heart attack kill him? or will he just be stuck in the hosptial wing for weeks as he recovers only to be questioned and arrested afterwards? will we have Severus hide Harry's true identity from the world so they never know who he is? ensuring Dumbledore recieves the same treatment he gets when he goes back? i see you all want sirius to be part of this story, well im inclined and agreeable to allow it...how about Remus? will he get to as well? have it rough at first Sirius furious at Remus for not checking on Harry? and not believing him but inevitably being forgiven but never forgotten? R&R PLEASE!


	4. Chapter 4

**Fixing Past Mistakes **

**Chapter 4 **

**Bringing Harry home **

* * *

Both Severus and Minerva Apparated to the Potions Master's summer residence, the run down building he'd inherited from his parents. He had no phone line installed, or a phone come to that, he had nobody he cared to communicate with in the Muggle world. Severus simply walked into his living room, and unearthed a book from his small library. It was a Muggle book, one his mother had got him when he was ten, and it had been one of the few presents he'd received brand new. Opening it he found his secret stash of Muggle money, he spent three months here while Hogwarts was closed, he did need to eat and that required money. He took it all unsure of how much it cost for the Muggle mobile phone devices. He'd never looked at them twice; admittedly there weren't many shops around here that sold them.

"Severus all the money you've made…why haven't you bought a more suitable residence?" asked Minerva as she looked around the dreary home.

"Why bother?" asked Severus bluntly, he had nobody in his life which was fine with him, this place was fine for him. He bought nothing but potion items/ingredients, and other essentials he needed. The only thing he bought for himself was books and the occasional sweet when he wanted one. Growing up with nothing he'd never felt the desire to buy useless items.

"Severus," said Minerva sadly, she knew he still grieved for Lily even now, Merlin knows how he truly felt about Harry's death. Part of her knew on some level he'd been jealous of Harry, solely for the fact he was James' son. She partly understood how he felt, she'd loved once, but he'd been a Muggle, and she saw herself becoming like her parents. Her mother had always been envious that she had given up magic for her Muggle husband. Minerva hadn't wanted to make the same mistake, so she rejected the man's proposal, that summer she'd packed up and moved to the magical world full time. She prayed inwardly that the man she'd rejected hadn't lived like this man before her. It was a rare thing these days, to find a man who loved so completely for that one person, he never moved on. Not even ten years after she was gone, she could remember that night clearly, it's the first time she'd seen underneath Severus' hard exterior to the real man beneath. Probably had to do with all the drinking he'd done.

"Let's go," said Severus harshly, reacting defensively to the pity, he absolutely loathed anyone feeling sorry for him. He liked Minerva a lot, she'd been there for him at a time where he'd been one step above suicidal. It's probably the only reason he was still standing in the same room as her. Given a choice Severus would have stalked away, unfortunately this wasn't normal circumstances.

"Severus, wait, I am sorry, I didn't mean to pry," said Minerva, she had already been through the emotion wringer tonight; she really didn't want to start anything with the Slytherin head of house.

"I did not mean to snap," said Severus sighing tiredly, "Hold on, I'll take us to the only place that will be open at this hour." since Minerva didn't come to the Muggle world often, she wouldn't know where to go.

Severus held onto Minerva, surprised by how frail and thin she felt, she'd always been thin much like him, but this frailness reminded him of his mother. He Apparated them to Charing Cross the only location he knew, stepping out they mingled into the crowd which was quite large, especially for this time of night. Severus removed his teaching robes and shrunk them when they were out of view of passing pedestrian Muggles. Minerva who had nothing but Wizarding clothes robes on merely cast a glamour spell on herself.

"How far is this shop?" asked Minerva eyeing the drunken party leaving a pub nearby.

"Not far," said Severus, as they crossed the road, the green lights soon came into view. It took them only ten minutes to get into Asda, buy the necessary item they needed before Severus Apparated them back to his home in Spinner's end. There was no point to going back to Hogwarts, since Muggle electronics didn't work with all the wards surrounding the area.

"Do you have any coffee or tea Severus?" asked Minerva quietly, "Maybe with something strong?"

Severus, who was raking under his table, searching for the yellow pages, looked up at her before answering. "Yes, but there is no electricity, you will have to use magic. Everything you need will be in the kitchen, the fridge has a preservation charm on it." so nothing put inside would go off, such as his dairy products which would happen given he spends nine months of the year away. Ducking back under, Severus found the large yellow book and pulled it out. Sitting down, he began to sift through it, looking for funeral homes in Surrey. Unfortunately a locating charm wouldn't work, it required an active magic which Harry didn't have - not anymore. His heart jerked painfully at that thought, he briefly closed his eyes before getting to work as Minerva ambled around in his kitchen. Which was admittedly odd, nobody came here, not even Lily when they were children; they'd always met at the park.

"Do you want a cup, Severus?" asked Minerva from the kitchen just as the kettle whistled loudly, evidently Minerva had already cast the heating charm.

"Yes," replied Severus as he dialled in the first number in the long list of cemeteries. Holding the phone to his ear he listened to it ring out before pressing end call. Calling another number he got the same thing happening once more; they mustn't be open this late. "No luck, I think they are all closed for the evening."

Minerva passed over a cup looking disheartened by the news. Severus could smell the whisky wafting from the cups. He drank it in two large gulps, breathing deeply; there had definitely been more whiskey than anything else in that cup. He couldn't even taste any coffee, and wondered if she had even bothered to put any in at all.

"It seems we will have to wait until tomorrow," said Severus. Even looking around a few of the closest ones wouldn't do. It was pitch black, and that was no guarantee they would find anything.

"Certainly looks as if we have no choice," admitted Minerva sipping the drink, rubbing her hand over her face tiredly. There was nothing to be done, they might as well head back to Hogwarts and start anew tomorrow. Regardless of whether they could or couldn't find Harry tonight, it was still going to be a long evening. It was already going on midnight much to her shock. With a bit of luck Filius will already be done with the Ministry, she couldn't deal with the hysterical Minister.

* * *

"Filius," called Minerva, stepping into the room, to see it was currently occupied with more than just Filius himself. "I'm sorry to interrupt, I just wanted to let you know that I've returned, and to ask a question…but it can wait."

"Ah, Minerva, please come in, we have a few questions we need to ask you." said Amelia, leaning forward, her monocle actually missing for once. Minerva wasn't used to seeing her without it; Minerva didn't show how bothered she was as she entered the room. Severus followed her in quietly, but the glare on his face ensured that nobody said anything against him. He really was a sight to behold; his reputation of causing fear did the rest.

"Questions?" asked Minerva sitting down, honestly she felt completely beat. Severus remained standing behind her, his eyes on everyone in the room. He recognized them all unless he was mistaken, Cornelius Fudge Minister of magic, Amelia Bones head of the department of law enforcement, and of course Scrimgeour head of the Auror office, and Alastor Moody, the greatest Auror of his time. It was to his understanding that Moody had just taken on the Hufflepuff klutz Nymphadora Tonks on as his Protégé.

"Yes," stuttered Fudge, fiddling with his bowler hat, his hands white with the grip he had on it. He was sweating profusely unable to believe what was happening. Mostly out of fear that it would backlash onto him, since he had reassured the public that Dumbledore was doing the right thing. After all the Dursley's had been Harry Potter's last living relatives. Despite the fact magical children weren't supposed to be given to Muggles unless it was absolutely positively unavoidable. "We've been led to believe you were there that night when Mr. Potter was taken to the…Dudley's…"

"Dursley's," interjected Severus sneering the name, contempt and loath dripped from each word conveying the depth of Severus' emotions.

"Ah, yes, yes, Dursley's," said Fudge his beady eyes turning back and forth almost wishing for some help. He'd been called out of bed at eleven o'clock at night, only to be told Harry Potter was dead, nothing had prepared him for it. He'd promptly passed out only to be revived by his night shift secretary Wallis.

"Tell us what happened that night," said Madam Bones, once again sitting forward, her scribe pen writing everything down so nobody in the room had to.

"I do not understand what this has to do with anything," admitted Minerva.

"They're trying to paint a picture," said Severus sardonically, "Try and paint Dumbledore the sole perpetrator for what happened that night so the Ministry's reputation doesn't get dragged through the mud."

"Mr. Snape a child has died, it doesn't matter how the world viewed him, a wizarding child was murdered when there should have been a representative attached to his case…there wasn't one. We need to establish what happened and when." said Madam Bones, "At this precise moment I couldn't care a rat's fury behind about the reputation of the Ministry. If we are to blame then I will be the first to stand up and reveal it. This is not a conspiracy." the fact the child was the same as her niece hightened her disgust further.

The men didn't dare refute her statement; the last thing they needed was rumours of a cover-up circulating, especially with a child well known as Harry Potter. There would be an outcry, possibly attacks and protests. Fudge looked green as he tried to sink futher into the students seats.

"After the Dark Lord attacked, I came upon Godric's Hollow first," explained Severus, "The house as you know was demolished and James and Lily were dead. Their son was in his crib beside his mother's body, screaming his lungs out both in physical and mental pain and distress no doubt."

Amelia gasped unable to hold it in, the men meanwhile listened intently sadness in their eyes for what had happened to the Potter's. "Why didn't you help him?" asked Amelia.

"I did not get the chance, not two minutes later I overhead a motorcycle approaching, it belonged to Sirius Black. I did not want to be found there, least of all by him. He would have attacked first thought later, of course I wasn't thinking straight. If I had been I would have killed the bastard where he stood." sneered Severus, his black eyes gleaming with malice. "I assumed the boy would be fine, I Apparated back to Hogwarts."

"Sirius Black wasn't found in Godric's Hollow," said Fudge nervously, "I found Black in the middle of a Muggle street laughing after killing Peter Pettigrew and thirteen Muggles."

"Yes, Albus knew something had happened, he was the caster of the Fidelus Charm. He asked Hagrid to go and retrieve Harry from the remains and meet him at Privet Drive where the Dursley's remained." choked Minerva heartbroken. "I spent the morning there, just watching the house waiting for Albus to appear. He did as darkness descended upon the street. It was during that time I realized what happened. Lily and James were dead, and Harry had survived the un-survivable. When he arrived I was immediately told that You-Know-Who was dead."

"Really?" asked Madam Bones.

"Albus confirmed it," said Minerva quietly.

"Did he?" asked Severus wryly.

"What?" asked Minerva staring up at the Potions Master confused. The rest followed her, staring at Severus in confusion.

"He has a way with words, did he actually say the Dark Lord was gone?" asked Severus blankly.

"Well, no, he merely said and I quote 'It certainly seemed so'." replied Minerva.

"Convenient." replied Severus his lip curling.

"I told him that the Dursley's were the worst sort of Muggles," said Minerva.

"YOU WHAT?" they asked shocked and indignant, Severus however didn't show a change of emotion. He had heard her fretting about it with the old fool. He'd stupidly just sneered and assumed she was just overreacting, after all Albus had said he checked in on him and that he was very happy and spoiled.

"How did you have any time to ascertain that?" asked Madam Bones frowning.

"I remained at the Dursley's all day, in my Animagus form as to not draw attention to myself." said Minerva.

"The attack happened at midnight but Harry didn't arrive until the next day? That leaves nearly twenty four hours unaccounted for?" said Moody suspiciously.

Minerva simply nodded admittedly at a loss as well.

"Then what happened?" asked Minerva.

"I protested again, insisting that they couldn't have been less like us if they tried." said Minerva, "I had seen a fifteen month old boy kicking his mother demanding sweets! I just couldn't believe he wanted to place Harry there. They would never understand him, or his magic, but Dumbledore insisted, said he would leave a letter for them."

Severus snorted, the thought that anything of that magnitude could be written in a letter was hilarious.

"Albus said it was better for Harry to grow up away from the fame, insisting it would go to his head. I agreed with him somewhat reluctantly, he'd never led us stray before." replied Minerva closing her eyes, "Then Hagrid brought him on the motorcycle. He told us that Sirius Black had given it to him."

"Wait a minute, wasn't Black his godfather?" asked Scrimgeour.

"Yes," admitted Minerva quietly.

"Black got to Godric's hollow after you, did nothing to a boy he was supposed to have just handed over to Voldemort, passed him off to Hagrid then gone after Peter Pettigrew?" said Scrimgeour his voice thick with incredulity, he evidently couldn't believe it. "A man who was supposed to have been a spy, did nothing to the defenceless fifteen month old boy? That is not normal Death Eater behaviour."

"No, it most certainly is not." admitted Moody suspicious himself.

"Is there a chance Black is innocent?" wondered Scrimgeour, "I assume Veritaserum was used at his trial?"

"There wasn't one," piped in Fudge.

Then everyone moved to look at Madam Bones, as if she was to blame.

"The Minister of magic demanded his imprisonment, with Crouch whispering in his ear and the election so close many people were sentenced to Azkaban without trial." said Madam Bones, "I of course wasn't happy about that, since we all know some of them could have been under the Imperious Curse. I think a total of five people were imprisoned with trial during the following weeks until things calmed down after Voldemort's defeat."

"What happened after Mr. Potter appeared?" asked Scrimgeour.

"Well I got my first look at Harry, the scar just looked awful, and I asked Albus why something wasn't done about it. All he had to say was that scars come in useful. Then Albus laid Harry down on the step, placing a letter in the basket before we left." said Minerva.

Severus stiffened, his look becoming calculating, there had to be a reason for Dumbledore wishing to keep the scar.

"You left a child out in the dark cold night in a basket?" asked Madam Bones, indignant with horror at their callousness. "If you had attempted that with my niece I would have hexed you where you stood."

"That is all you know? You didn't visit again?" asked Madam Bones once she'd regained control of herself.

"No, but we recently learned that Arabella Figg, a squib was housed nearby to keep an eye on Harry." said Minerva firmly.

"Yes, we gathered as much from the case files," said Madam Bones, looking slightly sick. At least she'd managed to stop herself from throwing up. Unfortunately Cornelius Fudge hadn't been able to handle the still photographs. There weren't many cases where children were brutally murdered in the magical world. Accidents, and during the war they were killed with a killing curse but they at least looked peaceful. It had been the most horrific thing they had ever seen, they could all agree with that.

"It should also be noted that Albus Dumbledore told us he visited the Dursley's every year, when we caught him in that lie, he insisted he received letters from Arabella Figg. That lie was swiftly uncovered when we realized Arabella died the same day as Harry." said Filius firmly.

"Do you know anything about the Potters will?" asked Scrimgeour.

"I assume it was read," said Minerva.

"That's the problem, it wasn't." replied Scrimgeour.

"It is possible it was overlooked in the chaos," said Minerva tiredly. If she'd felt guilty before she felt ten times more so now. They'd made her feel two feet tall, and despite not showing it, it wounded her deeply.

"It shouldn't have been," said Moody frowning, the last will and testament was the last thing someone asked for, to forget about it was deeply disrespectful. "Do any of you know by perchance where the Potter's filed their wills?"

"If James was anything like his father, or was taught by him, then he will have them filed at the Ministry and Gringotts to ensure that one copy didn't get mysteriously lost." said Minerva. Sixty years ago such a thing had happened in the Ministry; twenty nine families denied their inheritance when wills had been 'misplaced'. Fortunately the outcry had been too much and the nearest male relative got the entire fortune to do with what he liked. Only ten of the families had found wills inside the vaults, it was then wills being recorded at Gringotts became popular. Less chance of anyone getting into Gringotts to tamper with things than the Ministry.

"Once the wills have been read and dealt with, I'm afraid the Potter fortune will be going to the closest living relative." said Moody.

"Do not tell me it's going to Dudley Dursley," snarled Severus.

"Magical living relative." corrected Madam Bones before Moody got the chance.

"That's worse," said Filius, "I'm afraid the closest family will break off to the Black line. If I am correct Narcissa Malfoy is the only one not imprisoned."

"You forget Andromeda," said Madam Bones.

"Don't you think we are largely getting off topic?" said Minerva her lip quivering. They had just found out the child was dead, and here they were discussing where the Potter fortune was going. "Please excuse me." she added standing up and leaving Filius' office, a sniffle could be heard as she left.

"Hows Dumbledore?" asked Severus out of morbid curiosty.

"I haven't heard from Poppy," said Filius.

"Very well, I bid you goodnight," said Severus curtly, turning and following Minerva's example and leaving.

* * *

Minerva McGonagall stood at the plot where Harry Potter had been buried, tears freely tracking down her face. After three phone calls they'd found out where he was buried, and so here they were, standing solemnly at the grave site. She knelt down, her heart breaking; the plot was a mess, not even slightly taken care of. No flowers, teddies or anything of a kind.

"Why doesn't he have a headstone, Severus?" asked Minerva wiping her eyes with her lace handkerchief. Her eyes rimmed red, black bags under her tired eyes. She could have taken a dreamless sleeping potion, but she felt very undeserving of it. The things the Ministry workers had said had gotten to her, they were right, she had known they weren't fit to raise Harry, yet she'd listened to the wrong man. Now Harry was gone, all night she'd seen images of Harry, either with his parents before the tragic night, then the child as she left Privet Drive behind. Last but no means least, but the worst, the pictures of Harry dead. Kneeling down, tears continued to rain down on the soil. This was her fault, if she could go back in time, she'd do it in a heartbeat, and yes, even if it meant going against Albus. She was extremely suspicious and it was all Severus' fault, had Dumbledore had even an inkling of what was going to occur? That Harry would be abused? The thought left her cold.

"Be grateful he was buried Minerva, they could have cremated his remains," said Severus quietly from beside her. Swallowing back the lump lodged in his throat, standing here made it all the more real, realer than anything had been up to this point. It was six o'clock in the morning, they would have another two hours to wait until the Muggles woke up and dug up Harry's remains.

* * *

Do you think that the Wizarding world would re-bury Harry right away? if so then you will only need one more chapter before plans will be put into motion ;) I think ive got one and its different from exploding potions and broken time turners ;) I am so happy with the attention this story has recieved! i still dont understand why its so well liked but I'm not going to look a gift horse in the mouth ;) do you actually want to see Filius and Minerva to go back with him or will it only be one person that can go back? will the time be kept in line as often as possible? meaning not changing too much or at least giving the apperance as such? have you ever seen the ministry putting the pieces together to suspecting Black may not be guilty? Severus never said anything i maybe should have added a sneer or a snarl lol knowing what he's like...how quickly will black be released? will he get to see his godson buried? will dumbledore intervine with their attempts to go back in time and try and stop it? wanting to go back himself? and have the others fight him off? or will he be too weak for that then arrested? R&R PLEASE!


	5. Chapter 5

**Fixing Past Mistakes **

**Chapter 5 **

**Releases **

* * *

Sirius Black was curled up in his Animagus form, better known as Padfoot. He didn't know how long he'd been in here, but each day was madness, he wanted to protect his godson. The Dementors drained everything but misery and fear leaving him feeling even more terrified for his godson's safety. Harry was out there somewhere, Merlin knows where since he was his godfather…with a bit of luck it was his cousin Andromeda Harry was staying with. She was the only light sided Black in the family, other than him who was out there in the world. The most concerning thing was Pettigrew was out there too, what if he managed to get his hands on Harry? Nobody believed that it had been Pettigrew; he'd been sentenced to this hell hole without a bloody trial. Padfoot whined unable to help himself, as the Dementors drew in on his pain, Harry, he had to stay sane…they'd find Pettigrew sooner or later...they just had to.

His black muzzle twitched, his head leaping up as he realised the Dementors were leaving. That was extremely unusual, they normally stayed for hours before leaving him alone again. Cocking his head to the side, he could hear talking, getting up on four legs, he padded to the front of the cell, trying to hear better. It was pitch black, even as a dog he couldn't see who it was. What he did get was the number of the prisoner they were after, and knew it was him, the black words written across the clothes he wore were well memorised.

Why were they coming for him? Had they caught Pettigrew? Scrambling back, his long nails scratching along the uneven cement floor. Once he was sitting in his dog form on the straw bed he had, he changed back into a gaunt, tried, drained and tormented young man. His piercing blue eyes watched the door; What if they were coming to get him to perform the Dementors kiss? How much time had passed? In here you lose the sense of time, the only thing that did tell how much time passed was the occasional newspaper that made its way into Azkaban. When people from the Ministry came to interview someone, there was six prisoners surrounding him in different cells, and only one had been interviewed. The paper then had been just two weeks after he was put into this Merlin forsaken place. He wanted to turn back into Padfoot, so he could hear them again, but he was too exhausted to attempt it. He would need to reserve it for when the Dementors came again. It had taken him years to get the energy to turn into Padfoot, it kept him sane that and his revenge and godson were the only things keeping him going.

"Prisoner XY390, Sirius Orion Black." said the deep cold voice of one of the many guards that was housed in Azkaban Prison. The key was inserted into the keyhole, and a loud grating noise could be heard as it was opened.

Sirius held his breathe, not sure if this was a good thing or not, nobody had visited him since his incarceration who knows how many years ago? He winced and hid his eyes with his dirty arm as someone cast a Lumos spell, lighting up the small cell. He hadn't seen anything so light in a long time; the only light he got was a small shadow of it when it was daylight outside. The only indication he got that another day had come around in his hell hole. Reluctantly he removed his arm as he got used to the light.

"Rufus?" questioned Sirius hoarsely, why was his old boss going here? His heart exploded as he simultaneously felt a hundred different emotions flow through him. Fear, anxiety, hope, terror excitement, wonder, curiosity and everything else in-between. He prayed that Pettigrew had been found, that his beloved godson was safe, and his time in Azkaban was avenged. Maybe they would let him spend a few seconds alone with the murderous little rat before he was sentenced to prison. The thought that they were there to administer the kiss lingered, but why come if that was the case? Why not just get a Dementor to administer it?

"Hello, Sirius." said Scrimgeour his yellow eyes glowing in the light made from his wand, as he observed the ex-Auror before him. He looked like he'd lost three maybe four stone overall in the past ten years, no doubt he had, he knew what they served here at Azkaban. He stepped further into the cell, his limp noticeable as he did so, Sirius showed no surprise to the injury. Not that he was surprised by much; he was watching Scrimgeour as if he was a lion ready to strike.

"Why are you here?" rasped Sirius, it had been a long time since he spoke, it felt odd and his mouth and throat began to ache immediately.

"You have been summoned by the Wizengamot, your trial starts in exactly one hour," said Scrimgeour.

"Why now?" croaked Sirius wincing he felt as though he was swallowing glass, what he wouldn't do for a drink right now.

"Let's go." said Scrimgeour helping the frail wizard up, not answering, truth be told, he didn't want to be the one to reveal the news to him.

Sirius grunted as he was hoisted to his feet by the strong wizard, why was he being summoned by the Wizengamot? Why now? So many questions whirled around his head, as he was led out of Azkaban, escorted by the guard that opened his door and Scrimgeour. Both of them had their wands in their hands as if they didn't trust him, but in Azkaban anyone would be crazy not to have their wands in their pocket surrounded by Dementors as they were.

Shivering in cold, as he was led to the main door, the blast of freezing wind caused him to shudder. Steam blew out his mouth as he breathed. Scrimgeour guided both of them onto the small two seat boat, the only way on and off the island unless you had a Portkey which was keyed to someone's magic and only them. It was how the guards managed to leave the island without having to use the boat. The sea began to rock it harshly, but no water splashed over the side and got them wet. Once both of them were sitting comfortably, Scrimgeour flicked his wand out, muttered the incantation, waving his wand at the same time the boat began moving. First slow, before speeding up heading in a straight line towards the shore.

Sirius opened his mouth to ask questions, but the speed of the boat stopped him being able to do anything other than close his mouth and stop his teeth chittering at the cold. He hadn't moved so much in years, so his body was already feeling exhausted beyond reason. Gratitude thrummed through him when the boat slowed down, enabling him to actually breathe properly without the harsh wind making him feel suffocated.

In a daze he was led from the boat guided by only Scrimgeour, he was in no way prepared for Apparation. His body spasmed as he fell to his knees, dry retching, his stomach had absolutely nothing in it. Then two people helped the weakened wizard to his feet, the warmth of the building making Sirius feel sleepy.

"Get him to the Medic wing, do not leave his side." said Fudge to Alastor and Scrimgeour, "The trial starts in forty five minutes, he needs something to eat before getting Veritaserum according to Smith, some hot chocolate won't go amiss either. If he faints his trial will be held back two days, make sure he understands that." Black looked nothing like the deranged wizard he'd encountered ten years ago. If the man was innocent he was glad it hadn't been up to him, he'd been an Auror when Black was arrested ten years ago. No Crouch was mostly to blame poisoning everyone with his words, not helped by the public agreeing with him of course. Yet as soon as his own son Barty Crouch Junior had been uncovered the world needed a scrape goat and Crouch Senior had been just that. Shaking off his thoughts, he had to go and put on some clean robes, and catch the Wizengamot up on what was happening. He had called the Wizengamot together; they had given the permission for the trial to go ahead. Despite the fact it was extremely late, two am to be exact.

"Will do," said Alastor before he and his clunking wooden leg and Scrimgeour's limp made its way to the Medic wing.

"What is this?" asked the Healer surprised, he didn't normally have to deal with Azkaban prisoners. He dropped his sandwich as he got up, he'd just been about to eat his 'lunch' since he'd been on duty for six hours already. He worked the nightshift round, tending to anyone that needed healing; mostly Auror's if it was minor ailments, the more serious ones went to St. Mungo's. Tonight it had been particularly dull and quiet, although there certainly had been a lot of chattering outside his doors.

"Do what you can for him, he has a trial to attend in forty minutes," said Scrimgeour as both Auror's grunted heaving the wizard onto the bed.

"Is he safe?" asked Brian warily.

"We are staying," boomed Alastor loudly, giving the healer a look that screamed he thought the man was a coward.

Sirius listened to the conversation feeling as though he was in an alternative universe, as much as he'd hoped, he'd never really expected this to happen. He thought he'd die in Azkaban prison, and maybe he deserved it, he'd been the one to suggest the cowardly traitor. He may as well have killed his own best friends himself; he wouldn't blame his godson if he never spoke to him. "Have you told him yet?" he heard Moody say.

"No," snorted Scrimgeour sounding highly strung.

Told him what? What could they possibly have to say to him that they were so reluctant? His heart begun to pound as potions were poured down his reluctant throat. The final one was a pepper up potion, he could feel himself wakening up, feeling stronger than he had in a long time.

* * *

"Minerva? How can I help you?" asked Fudge, blustering into the room, having run from the lower dungeons to his office. His secretary had let him know he had someone in his Floo; the last person he'd really expected was Minerva McGonagall. He prayed Dumbledore hadn't died it was the last thing he needed right now, the entire Ministry building was in upheaval and on lockdown. Nobody was allowed to leave, at least not until he had spoken to the press, probably going to be the hardest thing he'd done in his career. All the Floo networks were being strictly monitored.

"Severus mentioned maybe needing a court order? If we found Harry's…remains," said Minerva her voice wobbling at the last word. Merlin she was still finding it difficult to process the fact that little Harry was gone. She didn't think she'd ever recover from it, especially not in the violent way he had been taken.

"Yes, you will, it's the law when requiring a body dug up from its resting place." said Fudge nodding that it was true. As a Minister he had to have a working knowledge of the Muggle world. He had to interact with the Muggle Prime Minister after all. Not a pleasant experience, they normally freaked when they learned about a world hidden from view of their own.

"I see how do I go about it?" asked Minerva looking lost.

"I shall get it done immediately, keep an eye out for an owl," said Fudge, Harry Potter deserved to be buried with his parents and family in their cemetery plot of Godric's Hollow.

"Thank you," said Minerva before withdrawing from the Floo network, it seemed nearly everyone in the magical world would be without sleep tonight.

Cornelius Fudge sighed as he slumped back against his chair, now he would have to wake the Muggle Prime Minister to get the ball rolling, within an hour or two, they would have the court orders they needed. Yes even they had to go through Muggle channels sometimes, to keep the entire Muggle population oblivious of their existence. Feeling sick, as the minutes ticked over, soon he would have to deal with every journalist to give them the news. Looking at the time again, he hastily made arrangements, he had a Prime Minister to see and a Wizengamot meeting to be in time for - time it seemed wasn't on his side tonight.

* * *

"I apologize for my tardiness," said Cornelius flying into courtroom ten his ever present bowler hat missing this time. The letter and court order was on its way to Minerva at Hogwarts. Everyone other than Sirius Black was present, and all solemn, a few had tears in their eyes. It had absolutely nothing to do with being up so late at night, no they had been informed of the Death of a hero. A boy taken from them violently and much too soon. Sitting down next to Wallis, who was setting up to record everything that was said in the courtroom. It was strange indeed, normally there would be talking going on while they waited. Yet everyone was just sitting there lost in thought, or grieving for one of their own.

"Amelia? Are you sure you are going to be able to do this?" asked Cornelius talking to the woman beside him, her eyes were red rimmed, and occasionally a tear would pass down. She seemed extremely affected by this, more than any other case; she was usually stern but admittedly very fair.

"I am sorry, Cornelius." said Amelia, "I received a letter from Susan, she got sorted into Huffelpuff, she mentioned Harry not coming to the sorting. She told me that Albus had informed the students he had more than likely missed the train. I guess it really brought it home to me, I raised my niece, why couldn't they raise their nephew?" scrunching the letter as she tried to keep a lid on her anger. Replacing it in her cloak, she forced herself to calm down, to keep emotion outside the courtroom, which had worked so well for her until now.

"I don't think there was any doubt about her placement," said Cornelius smiling sadly, the Bones' had a history of being placed in Hufflepuff for generations.

Their conversation was interrupted by the double doors of the courtroom being opened. Sirius Black was helped into the room, showing just how much a bad shape he was actually in to the Wizengamot. Cornelius noticed he looked a little better; he'd showered and had some normal clothes on. He didn't look as pale as he had earlier, but that might have something to do with the black and white striped robe he wore in Azkaban. His hair looked like it could use a cut or two.

"Since we are all here, I suggest we get down to business!" said Cornelius standing up, the attention immediately focused on him. "The trial for Sirius Orion Black, on the 2nd of September." since it was passed midnight, it was officially the start of a new day, not that it felt like it.

"Interrogators: Cornelius Oswald Fudge, Minister for Magic; Amelia Susan Bones, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement; Penelope Cooper, Senior Undersecretary to the Minister. Court Scribe secretary Walter Wallis." said Fudge clearly. The necessities must be obeyed, and if there was a time when he didn't have to be obeyed it would be tonight. He was having a tough time keeping his eyes open.

"The Charges are that of the following," said Cornelius unrolling the parchment, parroting what his crimes was thought to be.

"Charged with sixteen counts of murder the names that are following: James and Lily Potter, Peter Pettigrew, Ann Mary Fletcher, Sally Marks, Sheldon Scott, Leonard Martin, Grace Smith, Tally Perkins, Patricia Cornwall, Daisy Collins, Margaret Collins, David Collins, David Collins Junior, Susan Hawkins and Amy Hawkins." said Cornelius not even looking at the list. Yes he knew every single one of their names of by heart; he'd been the one to investigate it. "And charges of being a Death Eater."

Sirius grimaced looking sick to his stomach.

"You are Sirius Orion Black are you not?" asked Cornelius staring at Sirius.

"Yes," admitted Sirius.

"Do you deny the charges?" asked Cornelius Fudge.

"Yes," Sirius said firmly, his voice slightly croaky.

"Do you consent to the use of Veritaserum to prove your claim?"

"I do." said Sirius quietly.

The Wizengamot stared surprised, normally those who had been arrested fought against the use of Veritaserum, denying the use of it during the course of the trial. Unless he thought he could beat the truth potion, it meant Sirius Black was innocent and wrongly imprisoned for ten years. They watched the potion being administered, not a hint of worry flashed across the convicts face.

"What is your name?" asked Amelia Bones standing up, taking over the interrogation.

"Sirius Orion Black." said Sirius emotionlessly.

"Are you a Death Eater?"

"No." despite being drugged he was very firm with that answer.

"Did you betrayal your friends to You-Know-Who?"

"No I did not."

"You were not the secret keeper to the Potters?"

"No, I wasn't."

"Do you know who was?" asked Amelia ignoring the shape inhales of breath.

"Peter Pettigrew."

"Why did you corner him in a Muggle city and try and kill him?"

"He just killed my best friends…I wanted him dead."

"Why was he insisting you had betrayed them?" asked Cornelius cutting in.

"To set me up, after he did he cut his own finger off, blew up the street and turned into his Animagus form and disappeared into the sewers."

"Peter Pettigrew is alive?!" shouted Cornelius his eyes goggling at Sirius unable to believe it.

"Yes as far as I know."

"He was an Animagus?" asked Amelia calmly, "What is he?" it might make him easier to find.

"A brown rat," said Sirius.

"You knew he was an Animagus and didn't report him?"

"Yes, we all were."

"All? Who all?"

"Myself, James Potter and Peter Pettigrew."

"What Animagus' were you?" asked Amelia.

"I am a dog, James was a stag and Pettigrew was an Animagus."

"When did you learn to become Animagus' and why keep it hidden?" asked Amelia.

"Do not answer that, this isn't about Animagus'." said Cornelius tiredly. "It's obvious he is not guilty of the crimes he was sentenced for."

"Of course," said Amelia nodding, she had merely asked out of curiosity.

"Sirius Black you are cleared of all charges, you are free to go," said Cornelius, turning to face the wizengamot unsurprised by the answers. It had taken root ever since Scrimgeour had spoken, if he had been a Death Eater he would have killed his godson…not that it mattered anymore.

"I want custody of my godson," said Sirius as soon as the affects wore off.

The entire room froze as one, unable to breathe, if they had given Black a trial...Harry Potter wouldn't have gone to his deplorable relatives...he would still be alive. It seemed as if everyone was taking it upon themselves to blame their selves for the tragic death of Harry Potter. They did not want to have to tell Sirius Black this, but unfortunately he was going to find out.

"Please leave everyone," said Amelia firmly.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" asked Cornelius realizing she was taking the task on her own shoulders.

"I know what it's like to lose nearly everyone you love." said Amelia, only her niece had survived the war.

"Very well," said Cornelius the last to leave the room, the Wizengamot hadn't need told twice; they'd packed out of the room so quick you'd have thought they Apparated.

"What is going on?" demanded Sirius standing up, "Don't you dare tell me I'm in no fit state to raise my own godson!"

"It's not as simple as that Mr. Black," said Amelia quietly. "Harry was supposed to come to Hogwarts yesterday."

"Ten years?" whispered Sirius swallowing thickly; he'd been in Azkaban for ten years! He could barely believe it. His godson was eleven years old; starting Hogwarts...he probably wouldn't want to leave whoever raised him now. "What do you mean supposed to?" he asked realizing what the woman had said.

"When he didn't turn up, the teachers went to investigate, it isn't good news I'm afraid." said Amelia sadly, staring down at Sirius.

"Why?" asked Sirius breathing ragged terror consuming him.

"Harry died when he was three years old." said Amelia.

Sirius promptly passed out, falling out of the hard wooden chair and into Amelia's feet unable to take any more. The worst thing was he had yet to hear the worst part. They were going to have to keep an eye on him; no doubt he'd try and get the Dursley's. She levitated Sirius onto a stretcher taking him to the Medic wing.

* * *

Poor Sirius :( so there we go Sirius now knows...will he kill the Dursleys and end up back in Azkaban? not that it will matter for long ;) who will be the one to seal Harry's coffin with magic to stop anything from getting to him? Severus? (Sirius isnt magically powerful enough to do that yet just out of Azkaban) Minerva? (Dumbledore's out too cus of his heart attack) or Remus? will Remus be added to the trio helping them come up with a way? how about adding in the Goblins? will we see good Malfoy's?

will Severus (and any of the others that might go) take a house elf with him (them)? such as Dobby for things they needs to do from the muggle world? or will we see a new hairbraned house elf added to the mix? or will Severus just happen upon the house elf before the malfoy's got him? everyone assumes in stories they had him for years or generations but it wasnt stated in the book was it? did i ask about the Horcruxes? will there be any? perhaps Minerva finding the book on them in Dumbledores libary with a list next to them? i've always been convinced he knew earlier. I need to know before the next chapter if its something you are up for or not :D

Next chapter Harry comes home...emotions run high will some journalists be hurt? R&R PLEASE!


	6. Chapter 6

**Fixing Past Mistakes **

**Chapter 6**

**Paying Their Respects **

* * *

Despite their worry that it would take two hours for the Muggles to show up, they were proven wrong, it was barely ten minutes later when they showed up. Standing still, their hands laced together respectively as they waited patiently for Severus and Minerva to finish. The large truck was parked away from the grave but eventually it would be moved over to help in aid of digging up the coffin. Severus of course noticed them approaching, there wasn't much he missed even before spying. Not even three minutes later, a hearse showed up, for all intents and purposes it was normal, the Muggles should suspect nothing. Despite the fact it was a wizard driving the hearse, with every intention of helping them get to their location faster than normal.

"Come, Minerva." said Severus quietly, "its time." helping the kneeling teacher to her feet, moving her from the grave. Leaving enough room for the large Digger to do what needed done, remove the earth so they could retrieve the coffin. The man who had been standing respectfully moved away from his companions to start the contraption.

"What are they doing!" whispered Minerva urgently, her eyes widening at the sight of the big machine coming towards them. There had been nothing of the sort available when she had been in the Muggle world for eleven years.

"Its fine," murmured Severus exasperated, honestly, he was beginning to understand why Muggle born's preferred going back to their own world after Hogwarts finished. It was irritating having to explain everything all the time. He was glad Filius hadn't joined them on this expedition, he probably would have been worse than Minerva. His exasperation left him, sobering immediately when he remembered why he was here.

Minerva grabbed onto Severus' arm as the Muggle drove the monstrous thing onto the grass. Where they going to destroy the coffin as well as Harry? It was totally disrespectful, but no, Severus would never allow that to happen. Swallowing thickly as it dug into the earth and removed so much it wasn't able to hold anymore. The digger was mechanically lifted into the air before it began reversing away from them. Returning to its original sitting place, before the Muggle emerged from the digger retrieving a spade and walking back over. They did the rest by hand, until the coffin was in view, a simple plain brown box, not fit for the young hero he had been. Didn't they know children under the age of eleven should be put into a pure white box? She was outraged by that, and was barley able to keep her mouth closed.

"Would you like to take a cord?" asked Steven respectively, speaking the man, knowing the grandmother wasn't strong enough to take an end of the coffin to the car.

Severus inhaled sharply, but nonetheless nodded jerkily, stepping up he took a section of the cord, as the others got into place and gently rose Harry's coffin, once it was safely out of the grave, it was placed on the earth. Between the five Muggles and Severus it was raised onto their shoulders, as they began moving towards the hearse. It took Severus back, to his own parent's funeral, or rather his mothers; he had not attended his fathers. He'd had no respect for the man, which was of course putting it lightly, he loathed every breathe he took. His mother hadn't known anyone in the Muggle world, so it had been him and five strangers that time too. It shouldn't have been this way, Harry was well known, very loved by the magical population, strangers shouldn't be doing this. Unfortunately there was nothing to be done about it now; he would get the burial he deserved today. He pitied the person who would have to see Harry as he was now to transfer him from this cheap coffin to his magical one. It wasn't something anyone would want to, or should have to do.

Minerva followed them three steps behind, her handkerchief covering her mouth as tears ran down her face. Would the pain, guilt and grief ever go away? Right now it felt as though it never would. Harry should be sitting down to his first breakfast at Hogwarts. Chatting away with his fellow house mates, making friends and getting lost and reprimanded from the teachers for being late. Dear Merlin, what would Lily have thought? Giving up her life in hopes her child would live, only for him to join her two years later? Wiping the tears away, in a futile effort, since more soon replaced them. A door slamming caused her to jump, bringing her back to the present.

"Come, Minerva, let us go." said Severus guiding the devastated witch into the car. It was no ordinary car or hearse either; it could be compared to the Knight Bus. They were going to be in for a bumpy ride, just as soon as they were out of view from the Muggles. Their first destination was the Ministry of Magic, something Severus wasn't looking forward to at all. He just wanted to get to his quarters as soon as possible, even he had reached the end of his tether. He wanted to be alone, and if possible drink himself into oblivion. Teaching students truly was the last thing on his mind right now. Things were happening all too fast for him, and he felt cut adrift. His mind shields were the sole reason he hadn't broken down like Minerva.

"Have you heard the news?" asked Perkins, the elderly warlock worked in the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts office.

"What news?" enquired Minerva, out of sheer politeness; Severus however, wasn't as polite and refused to even look at the man. It was the wrong time for gossip; he couldn't care less what the man had to say.

"It's been on the radio, both Muggle and Wizarding Wireless, Sirius Black has been released from Azkaban Prison." said Perkins, shivering at the dark flare of magic coming from Snape. "Apparently they used Veritaserum on him and found out he was innocent. Peter Pettigrew was the one to betray the Potter's, cut off his own finger he did, before turning into a rat and disappearing down a sewer."

Minerva sat there stunned; someone could have cast the spell on her and elicited no difference from the stiff unmoving woman. What was happening to the world? Harry murdered at his families own hand, Black actually innocent of his crimes…dear Merlin, he would end up back in there once he found out about Harry. She would have to keep a close eye on him, closing her eyes in defeat; she was so tired, not just because of the lack of sleep, but mentally and emotionally. She just wanted to close her eyes and never wake back up. If only she could turn back time, stop herself from giving in to Dumbledore and raised Harry herself if she'd had to. She looked over at Severus to see his face completely impassive, despite his earlier outburst of angry magic.

"We're here," said Perkins, stopping the car and he was right, they were outside the main building for the Ministry of magic. Perkins got out the car and opened it for Minerva, you could tell by that move alone what generation he belonged too. Although his grey balding head was also a good indicator. Stepping out they closed their eyes when they noticed the press, which thankfully were being held back by what appeared to be the entire Auror department.

"Do they have no shame?" hissed Severus furiously, glaring at them, causing at least half to flinch and look away. His reputation was well known, so it wasn't surprising that those who had been taught under him wanted to run for the hills.

"Their pictures won't come out, I put a spell up preventing it." said Moody upon hearing Snape's words. They weren't using the death of a three year old boy to make money; he was making sure of it. The fact they were here earned them a lifetime of hatred by the old Auror.

"Good," said Severus his lip curling in repugnance as the light bulbs continued to flash. "Wingardium Levisoa!" he uttered levitating the coffin, before disappearing into the Ministry. As they past everyone stopped what they were doing, staring at the floor, removing their hats if they used them. Giving a respectful silence to Harry Potter, the boy who lived. To them Harry would always be the boy who lived; he'd survived something that had killed everyone else in their world. A few of them had tears in their eyes, Severus noticed as they headed to the funeral parlour room within the Ministry.

They were unsurprised to see Sirius Black in the room when they entered, although it was a good job Severus already knew, otherwise he would have cursed the man upon seeing him then thought later. The wizard broke down upon seeing the coffin; great big sobs heaved their way up his throat as if he had just given up any hope of it being untrue. The small white coffin lying on the table caused Severus' heart to jerk painfully.

"Would you like a moment alone Mr. Black?" asked Minister Fudge finally breaking the silence, his own emotions nearly getting the better of him. He'd just been through the worst public appearance of his life. He would probably have been hyperventilating if it wasn't for the three calming draughts he'd taken before facing the mob.

"I can't do it," choked Sirius.

"Mr. Black you are the closest thing he has to family," said Cornelius pained. "If you wish I can have Marius do it." Marius was the one who prepared them for burial if nobody else was available to do it. Which didn't happen very often, since there was always family able to dress their beloved and place them in their eternal resting place and sealing the coffin from grave robbers.

"I just can't, I don't want to see," said Sirius looking sick to his stomach and terrified.

"Sirius, this is the only thing you will be able to do for him," said Minerva. Harry had been left for strangers to bury, it wasn't right that Black was denying Harry this one thing. Someone who cared should be doing this.

"I CANNOT DO IT. IM SORRY I JUST CANT!" snarled Sirius standing up and storming from the room, tears still tracking down his face.

Minerva touched the soil dirty coffin, her hand shaking, could she do it? No, she knew she couldn't, but if it came to it, she would. She'd force herself through it; Minerva would do this one thing for a little boy she had so grievously wronged. She wanted to go find Black and curse him for his cowardice.

"He wouldn't be able to cast the spells anyway," said Severus, not even with a replenishing potion, he'd been in Azkaban for ten years after all.

"True," acknowledged Minerva, but the fact he wasn't even going to attempt made her furious.

"Shall I call Marius?" asked Cornelius bewildered and lost. He hadn't expected this to happen at all, but Harry needed to be prepared for the burial he deserved. Harry had no other family, certainly didn't have any friends that could do this.

"No," said Severus quickly and sharply, staring at the ceiling before back at them. "I will do it, for Lily and for Harry." the name was so foreign on his tongue, he was used to calling him 'Potter' like his father. Unfortunately this had brought home that Harry wasn't his father, no he had hated a ghost and Lily's son.

"Madam Malkin's donated the finest Acromantula robes," said Cornelius gesturing to the other side of the white coffin.

"Do you want me to stay?" asked Minerva shakily, her face tinged green.

"No, Minerva, I will be fine," said Severus swallowing thickly.

Both could see he was anything but fine; Cornelius nodded silently before leaving room without saying another word. The two Auror's at the other side of the room nodded as well, their own bodies still stiff, and head down respectfully. Minerva let go off the coffin, gripping Severus' upper arm tightly before breathing deeply and leaving the room.

"Here Professor, take my seat." said the young trainee Auror standing up, feeling extremely awkward seeing her so shaken.

"Thank you Mr. Smith," said Minerva gratefully sitting down, she had been unsure how much longer she would have been standing. Her legs were shaken beneath her robes, tiredness and the lack of sleep was leaving her exhausted.

"Your welcome, Professor McGonagall," said Chris Smith; his younger brother had just begun Hogwarts last night. His father was also an Auror, so one could say it was a family tradition.

* * *

Severus swallowed thickly once more, dear Merlin, what had he just agreed to? Removing his wand from its holster, he cast a cleaning and cleansing spell on the coffin. Walking around he picked up the robe, barely able to keep his stomach from heaving. The robes were so small, terribly small; it brought home just how much life had been robbed from the young boy. His hand scrunched around the thin material, why was he doing this? He must be a masochist surely, taking this up on himself. No, he was doing it because Lily would never forgive him if he allowed another stranger near her son. One could argue he was a stranger as well, at least to Harry.

"Alohomora!" said Severus automatically closing his eyes from the sight that would surely greet him. If there was one thing he'd be grateful for, it would be the fact that magical people didn't decompose as quickly as Muggles.

Opening his eyes he stared…and stared…and continued to stare.

* * *

Damn i was hoping to get the funeral over with today...but it looks like that isnt possible. I've been so busy today i've just not had the chance to write much...I had hoped to get invisible updated today but knowing i didnt have enough time i thought about this...still i wished i could have written more. Well there we go, thats that chapter done.

Horcruxes yes or no? or will we just have Harry and maybe the diary or something like that? or will we use them all? Will Dumbledore's heart attack killed him in this lifetime or will he survive to see what his teachers have done? R&R PLEASE!


	7. Chapter 7

**Fixing Past Mistakes **

**Chapter 7 **

**The Burial Of A Boy Taken Before His Time**

* * *

Molly hummed as she cooked some breakfast for herself, her husband and Ginny, the wizarding wireless chattering away in the background. Her daughter was the only one left now that Ron was also following his brother's footsteps to Hogwarts. It was so odd having the house so quiet, Ron was certainly a loud boy, as all her children had been at the age of eleven. She hoped Charlie and Bill would be coming home for the holidays; she missed babying her older sons. She hated the fact they worked so far away, but keeping an eye on her clock every day helped soothe her fears of them being hurt on the job. Bill was currently in Egypt and Charlie in Romania, from their letters Molly knew they were happy and enjoying their jobs.

"Breaking news, the funeral for Harry Potter, the boy who lived will take place at Godric's Hollow in half an hour."

Molly dropped the spatula in shock, what the hell had she missed? She continued to listen to the wireless, as they played back the meeting Cornelius Fudge had ordered at four o'clock in the morning. Unsurprisingly not many had heard it, after all most people would have been asleep at the time, unless they worked night shift, like at St. Mungo's and Gringotts. The words the wizard spoke caused her to move to the sink and sick up her food. Tears mingled within it as she tried to understand how anyone could do something so contemptible.

"MUM!" cried Ginny wide eyed watching her mother throw up, was she sick? Dressed in her pyjamas she ran up the stairs to get her dad, he would know what to do. She rapped on her parent's bedroom, knowing better than to run in.

"Ginny what is the matter?" asked Arthur concerned seeing his daughter distraught, she was pale and wide eyed.

"Mums sick!" exclaimed Ginny before she trampled back downstairs.

It took a few seconds for Arthur to realize what his daughter had said, before he followed her and ran down the stairs. Molly was at the sink in tears, he looked around for anything that could have upset her but found nothing. Hurrying over to her, he ran soothing circles on her back, removing her hair from her face.

"Molly are you okay?" asked Arthur; pressing his hand against her forehead she wasn't overly warm. "Molly?" repeated Arthur when she didn't reply.

"Ginny please go and get dressed, breakfast will be ready in a few minutes." said Molly, swallowing down some water, trying to get rid of the horrible taste. Unfortunately the water was no use against the taste of sick.

"MUM!" protested Ginny; she just knew something was up.

"Listen to your mother, Ginny." said Arthur firmly, staring pointedly at his daughter, "And no dallying."

"AW!" grumbled the red headed girl before reluctantly leaving the kitchen and hopping up the stairs to get dressed.

"What is going on Molly?" asked Arthur flicking his wand and heating up the water in the kettle, sitting his wife down before making them both some tea. Pouring in some milk, he passed one over to her and took his own seat next to her.

"Did you get called into the Ministry last night?" asked Molly, wrapping her hands around the cup, keeping them warm.

"A letter came, but I didn't go in." said Arthur baffled, why would this make Molly so sick? He truly did not understand.

"Harry Potter's funeral is in half an hour," said Molly her voice trembling.

"WHAT? WHAT HAPPENED? IS RON OKAY?" cried Arthur worried, wrongly assuming something had happened at Hogwarts.

"The news says he died when he was three years old," said Molly wiping her eyes.

"Three? The poor boy, what happened?" asked Arthur sadly, his brown eyes gleaming with pain. The thought of anything happening to his own kids at that age made his heart twist in agony. It was always tragic when a child died, especially when that child was Harry, he had survived the killing curse only to succumb to death two years later.

"That's what's so bad, Arthur." said Molly devastated. "He was starved to death by his Muggle family."

Arthur's eyes widened further, as his own stomach rebelled dangerously, finally understanding Molly's reaction earlier. He pushed his tea away, the smell of food made his stomach heave. Who in their right mind would hurt a little boy in such a horrific manner? Three years old! Three, dear Merlin, how had it taken them to long to find out? Albus was his magical guardian, with his parents dead, his godfather imprisoned, Harry had become a ward of Hogwarts, and thus Dumbledore, why hadn't he checked upon him?

"I'm going to get some flowers from the back garden," said Molly sadly, unfortunately she couldn't afford to buy anything. She'd just spent the last of their money to get necessities, and a few things for Ron.

Just then the owls flew through their window, a copy of the Daily Prophet, one they weren't so eager to look at.

* * *

Remus Lupin all but crawled into his little home, which was a small cottage in the middle of nowhere. His entire body aching and shaking. Heaving his body onto the chair, groaning in agony. He had left close in the forest where he roamed about as Moony, along with his wand he hated leaving it behind but as a wolf he had no way of holding onto it. The last thing he needed was having to make money to buy a new wand. Remus grabbed the pain reliever, and opened it before dumping the entire contents of it into his mouth. The full moon had been at its worse, he grimaced in disgust.

He hated the fact he was a werewolf, to him it's what had lost him his friends and their child. He'd lost them long before that faithful night, they'd stopped inviting him over, his wolf had been worse when that happened. It had bonded to Harry, a small defenceless child of his pack, the wolf had claimed him as 'cub'. He had asked Dumbledore where Harry was, wishing to see him, tell him about his mother and father. He'd been told no without the Headmaster even having to resort to actually saying the word. Harry would be at Hogwarts, he was tempted to write to him, but his own cowardice held him back. He knew he'd face questions like 'where have you been all these years' and questions about his parents, possibly Black as well.

His eyes drifted closed, his body still tense, the potions he bought from the apothecary were watered down. At least he thought as much, since they were nowhere near as strong as the ones he got at Hogwarts when he was a teenager. He couldn't complain though, since they did take a great deal of the pain away. Sighing in relief, he laid his head on the cushion lying on the arm of his chair exhaustedly; it was time for some sleep.

A loud squawk and hoot woke Remus up, after what seemed like five minutes after falling asleep. Blearily opening his amber eyes, he blinked sleepily looking around trying to figure out what had woken him up. The owl, he realized was what had interrupted his sleep, his head turned to the fireplace to see the time. He was surprised to find it was eight o'clock already; he'd been sleeping for an hour. Sunrise began at 6.56 turning him from his wolf back into his normal form. Yawning sleepily, he flicked his wand opening the window letting the owl in. He didn't keep windows open; it got too cold if he did. The cottage had old fashioned plumbing and heating. Thankfully with woods out the back, he was able to keep it going without charge. Although when it got cold enough to freeze stuff, he had been in trouble, but last year he had realized he could just cast warming charms on them heating it up.

Paying the owl, he accepted the paper he placed it on the other arm of the chair, before resting his head again. Closing his eyes, he tried to sleep, but for some reason sleep eluded him. Groaning in irritation, damn the owl, he had a feeling he wouldn't be getting back to sleep. Nonetheless he tried, but fifteen minutes later, he finally gave in completely.

"Incendio!" uttered Remus, pointing his wand at the fireplace. Immediately afterwards, the fire began crackling merrily as if it had been lit for hours. The room warmed up to a more acceptable temperature, he was frozen right through. His robes couldn't keep any warmth in them; they were so thin and threadbare. Muggle clothes were cheaper, but he wouldn't get a job wearing them. Which admittedly wasn't often, and it was usually money in hand for deliveries and such in Knockturn Alley.

Absently ripping the plastic covering off the newspaper, relishing in the warmth penetrating his bones. However, any warmth he'd gotten from the fire left immediately upon reading the title. His heart exploded in panic, as he practically ripped the first few pages to get to the one he wanted desperately to read.

"Dear, Merlin!" cried Remus, his body shivering, jerking up he tried to get to the toilet but he wasn't able to get there in time. He fell to his knees, unable to stay up as pain and terror consumed him. Tears of regret, guilt, fear and pain rolled down his flushed cheeks. Sirius had been innocent all this time, all this time. He thought as he rocked back and forth, what had he done? Not only that, but his cub was dead.

A large broken howl tore out of Remus' mouth making him sound like his wolf half more than ever. It was a good job there was no humans nearby, but the birds in the trees did take flight in fear.

* * *

"How could you do that to your godson?" asked Minerva her lips pursed as she gazed at Sirius Black not even attempting to hide her disgust. She was simply put enraged by his actions, or rather his inactions.

"Don't," said Sirius choking back a sob.

"I had suspected you wouldn't make good godfather material, I had no idea how right I was about it." said Minerva her tone clipped and emotionless.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT?" demanded Sirius enraged by her accusation, even worse that it was coming from his head of house.

"You handed your godson to Hagrid instead of looking after him yourself, if you had just thought of him this might never have happened." said Minerva, if he had forgone the revenge, went to the Ministry and sorted it all out Harry would have been raised by Black. "Then when it comes to this...you should have done it for him, its always difficult Black, but James and Lily would be so disappointed in you."

Sirius stared at Minerva McGonagall crushed by her words; bitterness crawled its way up his throat. The worst of it all was the fact she was telling the truth, he had failed his godson more than once. With no way of making it up to him, he was gone and never to return.

Minerva regretted her harsh words immediately, unfortunately it was the truth and she was known for being truthful. Her diatribe against Black was forgotten when Severus left the room, she stared at him puzzled. He didn't look upset, in fact he looked as if he'd just been given a puzzle that was difficult to solve. "Severus?" she questioned.

"It is done." said Severus the shutters coming down leaving him completely impassive.

"Are you okay?" she asked coming over, touching his upper arm in comfort. Of course he wasn't okay; he'd just had to prepare a child's body for burial. Severus might not have liked James Potter or the child he assumed Harry had grown up to be, but he loved Lily and to some extent Lily's son too. If only she knew about the Vow she would know just how much he loved Lily and her son at least half her son - if such thing was possible.

"No, Minerva, I am not." said Severus, "Did I take too long?" he asked staring around; there was only Black, Minerva and himself. Where were the Auror's? They normally kept their guard.

"No, they need help keeping the crowd at bay, as far as I know ten of them have already Apparated to Godric's hollow to set up." said Minerva. Severus was acting very cagey, had seeing Harry caused it? Merlin it shouldn't have been up to him. Regardless it would have been difficult for anyone who'd taken the job for themselves.

"I see," said Severus, "Then I best get to Hogsmeade." he had to buy flowers; it was unfortunately the social protocol.

"I shall accompany you," said Minerva, knowing without Severus saying anything what he was doing.

"Can you get some from me?" croaked Sirius, he couldn't Apparate in his condition, and going to Godric's hollow was going to be difficult enough on his malnourished body.

"What would you like?" asked Minerva still cool and aloof with the Animagus.

"Mixed ones," said Sirius, he didn't know the names of flowers! Well maybe a few but he'd only got them when he wanted to impress girls. He passed his key over, having received his wand and items he'd had on him when he was detained.

"Let us depart," said Severus not even looking in Black's direction. Minerva and Severus Apparated from the Ministry to Hogsmeade. They stared in dismay the line was out the door, news had evidently reached the wizarding population. They did not have enough time for this; they had to get back to the Ministry within ten minutes in time to bring Harry's coffin to Godric's Hollow.

"What are we going to do?" asked Minerva, it was the only shop they could get flowers from, that and Diagon Alley, but they'd bet their wands it was packed to the gunnels as well.

"Come here," said Severus holding onto her, it was her only warning before Severus Apparated them both to the Muggle world. He was grateful he knew the Muggle world as well as he did, otherwise they would have had to admit defeat.

"Severus I do not have Muggle money," admitted Minerva. Nor did Black, he doubted very much Gringotts key's worked in the Muggle world.

"Its fine, I'll get them." said Severus, distractedly.

"Severus…are you really okay? You seem very preoccupied." stated Minerva as they entered the blessedly empty flower shop.

"I'll be fine," said Severus repeating his earlier words, he just wanted to be alone, to deal with everything.

Severus' keen eyes zoned in on a wreath, walking over he looked at it and nodded in satisfaction. It was perfect, a blue wreath with a little blue teddy bear in the middle of it. White roses, lilac Freesia's, blue statice and lilies woven into it. They had four sizes; Severus took the biggest one trying to stop his mind from lingering on earlier. Breathing deeply, he waited on Minerva, who in the end got a blue teddy bear tribute.

"What are you getting for Black?" asked Severus quietly.

"Oh, thank you Severus, I completely forgot." admitted Minerva, her mind was filled with reasons Severus was acting so odd. Each idea made her stomach feel as if it wanted to crawl out through her throat. She picked up a Petite Rose Sheaf for Black; they paid for them before making their way back to the little niche they'd Apparated to in the first place.

"Your here good!" cried Cornelius relieved, "I thought I would have to take Harry to Godric's hollow myself." noticing the flowers caused him to swallow thickly; he just wanted this to be some absurd dream he was having. Unfortunately he had been pinching himself all night, he was now bruised and well aware he was awake.

"Do you want me to take them?" asked Smith, the trainee Auror just wanted to be helpful even if he remembered Snape and was terrified of him.

"I'll take them, Severus." said Minerva, taking the flowers, while they were there she placed preservation charms on them, so they wouldn't wilt. Taking a deep breath, she watched Severus enter the room again, this time he came out levitating the new white magical coffin he was in. Four Silver handles adorned the sides.

The walk was in utter silence, nothing could be heard apart from the footsteps of Fudge, Smith and Sirius Black. At one point Wallis joined the group, only for a few seconds and to hand Cornelius a bouquet of flowers before he hastily left again without saying anything. Once they got out the door they saw everyone had left.

Severus relaxed a little at that information, levitating the coffin into the hearse. Minerva placed their flowers on top of it. She could feel Severus' magic imbued in the coffin, it would prevent anyone from getting access to Harry's body. It was absolutely no consolation in the face of things, moving aside letting Severus close the door; they got into the car along with Sirius Black and the Minister of Magic.

Not four minutes later, they had reached their destination, it was a better ride than the knight bus, and you didn't get thrown around like a rag doll. Although it may have something to do with the fact there was hardly any space to be thrown around.

"What the bloody hell…" said Severus staring out the window, it looked as if the entire magical community was out in the graveyard. Godric's hollow wasn't completely a magical neighbourhood, which meant they were risking exposure being like this.

"We cannot stop them, the family only charm would make even us unable to perform the funeral." said Minerva sadly. It infuriated her because she knew a lot of them hadn't even met Harry, it was the boy who lived they were here for. Yet if Harry was watching over this, it might help him realize how loved he was.

"Who is taking a side of the coffin?" enquired Cornelius as they left the car.

"Myself, Minerva, Black…" said Severus.

"Remus," said Minerva pointing towards the figure coming towards them, tears and snot running down his face. He was in very bad shape, barely able to walk then she remembered it had been the full moon just last night.

"Remus," croaked Sirius, guilt and pain showing on his face. He had to apologize to him, he had been so wrong, Remus had been loyal, he'd just been so scared because the werewolf's had been joining Voldemort's side.

"Take it," snapped Severus, handing the idiot a pain reliever which was mixed with a numbing agent. Rolling up his potions bag he placed it back into his cloak, as Lupin did as directed. For once he didn't say anything about him.

Once that was done, four of them moved around to the hearse and each took a side, and placed it upon their shoulder. Walking towards the grave site, as each person there raised their wand, lights appearing on each and every one of them as they stared at the grass. Many of them were crying, grieving for the loss of their little hero. Even the journalists weren't flashing the cameras in their direction. Cornelius walked behind the coffin, one step at a time, his face filled with sorrow.

"What on earth is that?" asked Minerva stalling, was someone singing? She gaped in shock.

"Muggles have songs at their funeral, Minerva." said Severus. "It's a sign of respect." he didn't bother telling her that it was the wrong time to be singing anything. Unfortunately they hadn't been able to pay their respect before in a funeral parlour.

"Somewhere over the rainbow, way up high

In the land that I heard of once, once in a lullaby.

Somewhere over the rainbow, skies are blue

And the dreams that you dare to dream really do come true.

Someday I'll wish upon a star,

And wake up where the clouds are far behind me.

Where troubles melt like lemon drops

Away above the chimney tops

That's where you'll find me.

Someday I'll wish upon a star

And wake up where the clouds are far behind me.

Where troubles melt like lemon drops

Away above the chimney tops

That's where you'll find me.

Somewhere over the rainbow blue birds fly

Birds fly over the rainbow why then, oh why can't I?

If happy little blue birds fly across the rainbow

Why oh why can't I?"

Severus had to admit she was very good, whoever it was that was singing. Another voice began singing another song; weirdly enough the Purebloods who didn't know a single lyric were moved by them, moved to tears that is.

"We'll meet again, don't know where, don't know when

But I'm know we'll meet again some sunny day

Keep smiling through, just the way you used to do

Till the blue skies chase the dark clouds far away

Now, won't you please say "Hello" to the folks that I know

Tell 'em it won't be long

'Cause they'd be happy to know that when you saw me go

I was singing this song

We'll meet again, don't know where, don't know when

But I'm sure we'll meet again some sunny day

We'll meet again, don't know where, don't know when

But I know we'll meet again some sunny day

Keep smiling through, just the way you used to do

Till the blue skies chase the dark clouds far away

Keep smiling through, just the way you used to do

Till the blue skies chase the dark clouds far away"

Their wands were waving from side to side, in what was probably the most heartfelt funeral anyone had attended. By the time everyone had stopped singing, Severus, Minerva, Sirius and Remus had threaded the cord through the coffin, and gently began to lower Harry's body to his final resting place after removing the flowers. Tears rolled down their faces, even Severus had a tear in his eye - to do so in a public place meant he wasn't able to control himself as he would have liked.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are gathered here today to commit Harry Potter to his final resting place. We therefore commit his body to the ground, earth to earth, ashes to ashes, dust to dust. We can only pray that he is shown mercy he wasn't given in this life." said Cornelius Fudge, as the cords were lowered until it couldn't go any further.

"Does anyone have anything they would like to say?" asked Cornelius, only to find nobody stepping forward.

"No one?" asked Cornelius wide eyed.

"Harry was a beautiful baby, very calm and powerful. He was days old when he first performed his first accidental magic. He summoned his bottle from the fridge, Lily was so proud of him." said Minerva quietly; a small sad smile on her face, remembering Lily's face as she proudly told her about Harry's achievement. A pride only a mother could have for their child.

"Harry's first word was 'Mummy' he loved her a lot, he was definitely a mummy's boy. His second word was Moony, Lily tried to get Harry to call us by our real names but he wasn't having any of it. He had some Metamorphmagus abilities, he was able to change the length of his hair." said Sirius falling to his knees.

Nobody else spoke up, so one by one; they began to drop flowers into the grave. Each of them had a purpose as they were dropped in, meanings behind them. Severus observed them all, idly noticing nobody had dropped a petunia into the grave, much to his relief.

A pink carnation, which meant 'I'll never forget you' its one of the most popular ones in funerals at least Magical ones. Followed by Cattail, for peace and prosperity in his next life. Chrysanthemum for cheerfulness and rest. Cyclamen for resignation and a goodbye. Daises for innocence and purity in the next life. Garlic for courage and strength. Purple Heather for admiration, white Heather for protection he didn't have in this life. Purple Hyacinth meant sorrow, White Hyacinth for loveliness. Iris' friendship, faith, hope and wisdom as well as valour. A Lily for beauty, a Tiger lily for wealth and pride. Magnolia for nobility. Orange bloom, Orchids, palm leaves, Poppies, Roses, sweet pea, violet and Zinnia flowers.

"There are no words ...what can I say?

At last his sweet soul winged its way

To peace and freedom in the sky

Where never again will he suffer or cry.

It's all part of Merlins great plan ...

Which remains a mystery to man.

We cannot understand His ways

Nor can we count our earthly days.

But who are we to question and doubt?

Merlin knows well what He's about;

He knew he longed to "go to sleep"

Where only angels, a vigil keep.

The pain of living grew too great

No longer could he stay and wait;

He did not want to leave you, dear,

But he had finished his work down here.

So he closed his eyes and when he awoke,

These are the words the Master spoke ...

"Welcome, dear child, you are Home at last,

And now the burden of living is past."

"There's work for you in My Kingdom,

And you are needed and wanted here."

So weep not, he has just gone on ahead,

Don't think of him as being dead.

He's out of sight for a little while,

And you'll miss his touch and his little smile,

But you know he is safe in the home above

Where there is nothing but Peace and Love.

And, surely, you would not deny him peace ...

And you're glad that he has found release.

Think of his there as a soul that is free,

And Home at last, where he wanted to be."

Severus trailed off; it was the same one he'd spoken at his mother's funeral. Very fitting for both of them he must say, they'd suffered too long in life. After Severus finished, they began to lower their wands for the first time since they'd arrived. A few flicks of Severus, Remus, Sirius' and Minerva's wand the grave was covered. In exactly two days they would have the headstone to place on it.

"How are you both?" asked Filius walking towards them a vision of sorrow. He knew how hard this would have been for them both.

"Tired," murmured Minerva sadly.

"Perhaps we should go to Hogwarts? Have a little drink?" suggested Filius anything to help take the edge off. He was certainly going to anyway that is for sure.

"I wouldn't mind," said Minerva nodding her head. Turning back to the grave, she placed her teddy bear tribute among the legion of flowers. Severus in turn also placed his wreath upon the pile. "Goodbye Harry." he whispered.

"I wouldn't mind either," said Sirius inviting himself.

"Sirius, we need to talk," said Remus his amber eyes hopeful and terrified.

"I'm going to Hogwarts, you can come if you like." said Sirius, he needed a drink.

"As long as you don't start anything, the second you do I will personally see you are removed from Hogwarts." said Minerva, she wasn't having Severus go through what he had at school. Not today of all days.

Walking from the grave, each of them taking a turn back to look at the grave whispering their own goodbyes.

If they had moved to the side just a few steps, they would have come upon a small group of figures upon the hill, cloaked in blackness. As they watched the proceedings, it wasn't until everyone was gone, did they disappear themselves.

* * *

Finally got it done probably the most emotional chapter yet i think. Will Harry ever reveal himself to the magical world? or will he spend his life under a different name leaving Harry Potter dead? Or will it only be revealed at the end of the story? leaving a shocked wizarding world to recover from the deception? R&R PLEASE!

In the next few chapters...we will be deciding whos going (because truth be told I have no idea what to do on that front :D but i'll get there in the end) I wish to thank you all for your reviews they mean the world to me


	8. Chapter 8

**Fixing Past Mistakes **

**Chapter 8**

**It's said on HPWiki that Filius Flitwick was a descendant of a goblin but in this story I'm having him the child of one okay? So Please do not review telling me information I already know ;) lol **

**Is Such A Thing Really Possible? **

* * *

When the group of staff and Remus as well as Sirius reached the castle they followed Severus' lead to the Dungeon's and to Severus' quarters. To Minerva and Filius it wasn't unusual, Severus was a man who enjoyed his comforts, and whether they be drink or the familiarity of a place he called home. It was probably the main reason he had kept Spinners End and continued to use it. Severus had never really had much ambition or reason to make his life better, mostly due to his feelings of inadequacy. Sirius and Remus though were extremely confused; it wasn't a side of Snape they were used to seeing. The glasses and whisky bottles were quickly handed around, nothing much was said, all of them still shaken by the funeral.

Sirius Black bleakly drowned himself in the drink, wanting nothing more than to kill himself. The guilt he felt was tearing him apart, whether Minerva had a right to say it or not, she was correct. If he had not run off after Pettigrew his godson would still be alive. Five glasses of whisky were drunk before the Animagus spoke up, his voice slightly slurred, he hadn't drank in years so it was no surprise it was having a big affect on his malnourished body. "You know, you were wrong to blame me." accused Sirius rounding on McGonagall. "Hagrid took my godson off me; it wasn't until that happened I wanted to go after Pettigrew."

"You let him take Harry?" asked Filius surprised.

"Have you seen the size of him? It's not as if I had much of a choice, if I fought him I would have risked hurting Harry." said Sirius a lone tear working down his face.

"He had decided to take Harry to the Dursley's before you were arrested? Despite the fact you were his godfather and from that moment his guardian?" asked Severus incredulity. It was an odd day; here he was sitting with Black and Lupin, men he hated and actually having a half decent conversation with them. "He could be arrested for kidnapping, which is essentially what he did, Dumbledore wasn't even his guardian, and he had no right to ask that of Hagrid in the first place."

"Dumbledore is his Guardian, he has Harry's key, and to do that he had to have become his magical guardian." said Filius.

"How do you know that?" asked Sirius surprised.

"Filius has close familiar ties to the Goblins of Gringotts," said Severus bluntly, it wasn't something the Charms professor chose to advertise. They usually mistook him as a half elf half wizard being, Severus couldn't understand how that was possible. Although he didn't like to think about it too much, a human and goblin, certainly not something done very often. Most goblins loathed wizards, and with most magical witches and wizards it was mutual.

"Not just the goblins," admitted Filius quietly, swirling the whiskey around, "My father is the head of Gringotts. Ragnuk Flitwick, no goblin chooses to reveal their last names. It's something they keep to themselves, we believe it gives power to those that know." after all it was simple to cast a spell to find someone if you knew their name.

"Ragnuk? Is he descendant from The Ragnuk?" asked Remus wide eyed.

"Yes, I was taught it for two years before I was invited to Hogwarts." said Filius. Not surprised Remus knew, not only should Minerva have been in Ravenclaw but Remus as well. Both of them for Gryffindor's had a thirst for knowledge that outshone even his greatest Ravenclaw. Ragnuk and his father were well known for their craft work, swords, daggers; all goblin made weaponry was made by them. Gringotts only wanted the best to work on their sacred artefacts after all. It was well known that Ragnuk the first had crafted Godric Gryffindor's sword, something that to this day had not been found.

Everyone gaped at Filius impressed; even Minerva and Severus hadn't known that titbit of information.

"How did the students react?" asked Minerva changing the subject. Speaking after a few minutes of silence, the only thing heard was the clinking and thudding of glass as they refilled them.

Filius mood sobered even further, "I think everyone was in shock, I don't think it really hit them until they read about it in the newspaper." Filius admitted sorrow the most prominent emotion. Even the Slytherin's had been in a state of disbelief, despite the fact a few of them had been raised hating the boy who lived, the Death Eaters had been forced into normal lives after Voldemort's defeat or risk Azkaban. It wasn't just the Slytherins, he knew Death Eaters came from every house at Hogwarts; the recently unmasked Peter Pettigrew was a good example of that.

"A lot of people were commenting on the fact Albus wasn't there, he was the one that arranged the Potters funeral after all and attended it." said Filius.

"Indeed?" enquired Severus his eyes narrowed, "You mean nobody has found out about everything yet?" he hadn't been reading the newspapers, for the past few days all he'd done was sleep and dig up information and see to finding Harry and putting him where he belonged - beside his mother. Closing his eyes he forced himself to stop thinking about it, despite his confusion, he desperately wanted answers. He could only come up with one that he'd been Obliviated, but as a Mind Master, it shouldn't have been possible.

"It seems not," said Minerva.

"He swore Harry was happy," said Remus tears raining down on his tired prematurely aged face. "That he was better off not knowing about his parents or the magical world." the worst part was, he was already too late when he visited Dumbledore, Harry was already gone.

Severus snorted in derision, "Not the first time we've heard that one." It's the same excuse Minerva had given just yesterday. Despite the fact he'd had no desire to see Harry, or associate with him other than protect him (good job he'd done), if it were him and different circumstances, such as Lily naming him godfather and not being the child of his enemy he would have insisted on visiting no matter what Dumbledore said or actually taking him in full stop. He wasn't father material, but damn sure he would have ensured he was looked after properly. If he had seen so much as a bruise that couldn't be accounted for he would have taken him and run.

Minerva threw an irritated exasperated look at Severus, knowing it was her he was referring to.

"I just wished I could turn back time, stop it all from happening," admitted Minerva, "Raise Harry myself if I had to."

Filius sat up straight, staring at the woman a calculating look on his face, before he spoke, "Would you?" he challenged.

Minerva turned to Filius taken aback by the demand. "I think at this point we all would if we could." replied Minerva, followed by nods all around.

"Even if it is untested and unproven? With the possibility of ending up further back in time than expected or not far enough?" asked Filius.

"Maybe, but there is no point in torturing ourselves with ifs and buts, Harry is gone and it would take a miracle to get him back." sighed Minerva, gulping the remains of the whiskey feeling worse than ever if it was possible. The hardest part she realized would be getting back to normal. Teaching the next generation of students without Harry, the Potter line was gone. Charles would be devastated, as would James, they had such pride in their name, and course trace their roots right back to the founders time.

"Perhaps," said Filius thoughtfully, perhaps it was time to speak to his family.

Just then simultaneous thuds were heard as letters were dropped down a large chute and into Severus' quarters. The letters were identical colour, shape and size. Severus stood up, walking over a little tipsy but remained remarkably balanced, and he unlike everyone else was drinking it watered down. Lifting it up, he was proven correct, there was a letter for each of them from Gringotts. Severus' heart sank; he had a feeling he knew what they were. Just yesterday they had been talking about the Potter's will. He was nonetheless surprised by the fact he had been summoned to the will reading, Potter had never gotten on with him and Lily hadn't truly forgiven him for his horrific words during their schooling.

"Oh, no." said Sirius, paling drastically, immediately regretting drinking so much - he felt sick. He knew what that envelope contained; he'd received the same one from his uncle Alphard's goblin. It was Lily and James' wills, he hadn't had a chance to grieve for them properly yet. He'd gone from worried, to betrayed then to furious. Then while in Azkaban worry for his godson and the wish to kill the traitor, so no, he hadn't had a chance to grieve for two of his best friends.

Filius accepted the envelope bemused, It must be Lily's will reading he was invited to, of course it was, technically speaking her will was shall we say the deciding factor. She had outlived James, even only for a few minutes, her will was law. Whatever she had put in it couldn't be changed. Turning it over out of habit, checking the wax seal to find it truly was a Gringotts letter/will. Cracking the seal he began to read the contents startled by the fact they were reading it today. He knew he had agreed to take Lily on as a Charms Apprentice, but they had been unable to go through with it. They had planned to begin either after her child was born or Voldemort destroyed. Then the war had gotten worse, she hadn't really been comfortable with leaving her son with someone so she stayed at home. Then the whole world knew what happened a year and three months later...she was gone. Other than that, he didn't understand why he would receive anything from Lily. Quite curious really, it's not as if students constantly left things for their teachers in their wills.

"Why so soon?" asked Minerva, deeply confused. Despite the fact it was ten years overdue, it was a surprise they were holding it right away.

"You forget the Ministry has been investigating this for two days," Severus pointed out gravely. "I have no doubt Gringotts got involved then as well. They were speaking of a will and what happened to it. They also had knowledge that the will had not been read, so you join the dots."

"I had often wondered why I didn't get called to a will reading," admitted Remus, his amber eyes overly bright. "Unfortunately I put it down to them believing I was a spy, and being taken out of their will." not that he expected anything, just a letter or something, anything to explain the harsh distance and walls that had been placed between them. He had done nothing for them to suspect him of being a spy; his bloody monthly curse had been enough on its own. Despite the fun times they'd had together, his own pack had betrayed him in the end. His heart jerked, the funny thing is he realized they weren't really his pack, to be a proper part of the pack you needed to be a werewolf; it's probably why he was still alive and not completely insane. Even more insane, Harry truly had been his cub, the reaction he'd felt upon learning of his death said it all. For the first time both Remus and Moony mourned in unison.

"Remus," choked Sirius, it was his fault, oh Merlin, it was completely his fault. He'd been the first to speculate that it could be Remus because of the werewolf's joining Voldemort. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, we didn't mean it."

"But you did, at the time, I couldn't be part of my cub's life because you and James feared I was a Death Eater." snapped Remus, finally a little of the anger and fury he had held inside for so long coming out in waves.

"Cub?" echoed Sirius, paling further as he shivered; Goosebumps appeared all over him down his back, on his arms and even his legs. For the first time Sirius began to realize the grave injustice he'd foisted upon Remus, to be away from Harry could have driven him insane once the wolf and Harry bonded. "Why didn't you tell me?" croaked Sirius sick to his stomach. If he had they would have known he wasn't the spy, you couldn't betray your cub, the wolf wouldn't have allowed it. Of course Fenrir Greyback was an exception to all rules, human or werewolf. Then again one could argue he wasn't human, he didn't even have a heart.

"And pray tell how was I supposed to do that? You'd been avoiding me all year!" snarled Remus still panting in anger.

"Bicker amongst yourselves later, I do not want to hear it." sneered Severus, his back eyes flashing, looking a bit like his old self right now.

"To set it so soon, they must be desperate to prove they have nothing to hide," said Filius thoughtfully, "Nothing of the sort has happened at Gringotts before, the wills have always been read a week after the wizard or which has passed on to the other side of the veil. They do not forget, we are all extremely smart, for this to have happened…someone must have confounded the Potter goblin or worse Obliviated them. Nothing good can come of this investigation, let me tell you that." if the goblins found out they had been confounded they would be out for blood, and most certainly tighten the security in Gringotts.

"This all points to Dumbledore," sighed Severus rubbing his temples, Merlin would this day and the revelations ever end. He refused to even think on what he had seen earlier, but then he remembered their conversation, his head snapped up as he looked at Filius his eyes wider than normal. It wasn't possible was it? No, but if it was why him? Why? What? What? What? He felt as though he was about to explode.

"Nobody else has anything to win or lose." said Remus tiredly, "At least that I can think of."

"Coffee gentlemen?" suggested Minerva, if they had a will reading to attend they had to get to their scattered wits together, and they only had a few hours to accomplish it.

"None for me, Minerva," replied Filius shaking his head, clambering down from the chair. "I have things I need to do and people to see. I shall be leaving Hogwarts, so if you don't mind would you alert the other teachers to keep an eye on my Ravens?"

"Of course," said Minerva nodding her head, he had done most of the responsibilities for Hogwarts the past few days, the least she could do was reciprocate in kind. The school was in disarray, she had homework to correct, students to teach and she was nowhere near ready to do it. Plus the headmaster was down, if it wasn't important, she'd send the students home, but no, it would be fine, it has to be.

"Thank you, I'm sorry I have to leave you at a time like this," admitted Filius.

"It's okay," said Remus simply, smiling weakly at the Charms professor.

Severus however continued to gaze at Filius calculatingly; he didn't want to believe his own thoughts on the subject matter. Yet what else was he left to think? To be honest he didn't like either possibility, but he knew what he'd seen so it was a matter of which one being ruled out.

"Bye," said Filius, catching the look on the Potions Master's face, why was he looking at him as if he was some puzzle that needs solving? Usually only such a look entered him when he was trying to create a potion. Not something Severus got much of a chance to work on teaching students admittedly. He left the rooms, still curious about the look; he would need to speak to the Potions Master tonight.

* * *

"Thank you, Minerva." said Severus accepting his black coffee. The smell of alcohol was still strong in the air; surprisingly the coffee was more prominent.

"Filius was acting rather out of character wasn't he?" Minerva asked Severus, the others didn't know him well enough to even comment on it so she didn't even bother asking.

"Yes," agreed Severus, "But haven't we all been?"

"Aye, that we have," said Minerva, her Scottish roots showing through. She'd seen Severus tearing up while they were burying Harry. In full view of every student he'd ever taught, and those he'd grown up with. To show weakness, she knew just how much he lost control of himself and his emotions. They all had, their four tears had mingled in the earth of Harry's coffin. She felt as though she had no more tears to cry, but she knew that more would come soon enough.

"Thanks Professor," croaked Sirius, as much as he'd love to start drinking again, his body was rebelling against it. He'd have plenty of time to do it later; it's not as if he had much left to live for. Remus wasn't enough, capturing Pettigrew wasn't even enough anymore, without his godson…life seemed meaningless.

"Thanks," murmured Remus demurely, accepting the cup. He wasn't listening too much of anything that was going on. Things had changed so rapidly in a few hours, he'd read a newspaper...found his life changing forever...then attending the funeral of his cub...the next full moon was going to be an utter nightmare. He looked over at Sirius who didn't look any better than him. He was so thin and gaunt, haunted and not just from his time in Azkaban. He had an air of defeat about him, Remus bit his lip, how were they going to get through this? Would they ever trust each other again? Or were they doomed forever? He didn't think they'd ever get to the place they used to be as children, the total trust and admiration. What if it made their bond stronger now that they knew they could rely on each other? Ten years in Azkaban how had he remained sane? And Pettigrew...for years he'd mourned the bastards passing, visiting his grave asking himself why Black had done it. Merlin he'd never felt so sick before in his entire life. Not even when he learned he had become a werewolf.

"Don't you think it would be wise to get some sleep?" Severus said, drinking a sip of the scalding coffee.

"If you wish to sleep, I will leave you to it Severus, but unfortunately I know I wont be able to sleep." said Minerva, her body was admittedly exhausted enough, but the images in her mind would prevent it. No after this horrific day was over she was going to poppy for a Dreamless sleeping draught, that's if she didn't have any left.

Severus sighed tiredly, pinching the bridge of his nose, resigned to the fact he wasn't going to get peace and quiet. He had a feeling it was more to do with the fact Minerva didn't want to be alone, it helped having company. Especially after suffering a loss, its one the first things even Muggles did. Stick with family, don't make any drastic changes, it's the two rules that were the same in both worlds. "I suspect the same could be true for I also." admitted Severus.

At the same time Sirius and Remus were talking quietly to each other, half listening in to what everyone else was saying.

"Do you know where the Dursley's are?" demanded Sirius, his eyes going cold and hard. They would pay for harming one hair on his godson's head. It didn't matter much now, but damn it, revenge was all he had left.

"They are in Muggle prison, didn't you read the paper?" whispered Remus, his sensitive hearing able to hear Minerva and Severus discussing sleep.

"No, Madam Bones took me aside and told me, I was informed of everything else when I woke up in the Medi wing." said Sirius swallowing harshly. It was one thing to know your godson was dead; it was another thing altogether to learn how he had died. He'd stupidly thought it might have had something to do with the failed killing curse, or a childhood accident…but murder? They'd had to give him four calming draughts when he'd gone into shock and panic after she revealed everything to him. She'd tried to break it to him gently, no doubt because she knew how it feel, having lost her own family. Unfortunately there wasn't really any way to break something so horrific to someone gently. It's why he couldn't help Harry get ready for burial, he wanted to remember him as he was…not the sight he would be now.

"Vernon got eight years, petunia got ten years." said Remus grimacing, ten years for murdering two people it horrified him. If she had been a witch she would have been in Azkaban for a life sentence, and they did mean life sentence. She'd never have been released from there; no they would have buried her corpse in a pit on the island.

"Ten years?" rasped Sirius his body trembling with rage.

"Do you remember Arabella Figg?" asked Remus, there was no point in holding anything back, Sirius would just find out. He would rather he be here to help calm him down, he'd always been able to do that since they were kids.

"Erm, yes?" questioned Sirius his memories were still a little hazy at best. "The squib, she was in the order."

"Yes, she was charged with looking after Harry, she called the police, and then went to confront Petunia. Petunia killed her just as the Muggle police showed up." said Remus.

"She killed two people and only received ten years?" asked Sirius wildly; he could barely believe it, the Muggle justice system sucked.

"The Muggle system is laxer than ours, they have no Dementors," said Severus, to the Animagus and werewolf.

Sirius and Remus looked startled, staring at the two of them evidently they had forgot they were there. Remus may stay in the Muggle world mostly, but he stayed away from civilisation, only learning enough to get the occasional job. His mother Hope had been a Muggle, but he'd been raised in a wizarding house holds, moving from village to village when his mother and father fear they were close to being busted so to speak. He did know enough to get by, more so than any pureblood or half blood who had been raised in the Magical world. His mother had been so worried he wouldn't get accepted to Hogwarts because of his condition. His mother had been so strong, Remus inwardly scoffed, it seemed he hadn't received any of her strength or resilience. If she had been alive, she would have constantly urged him to get in contact with his best friends son.

"I wouldn't call that lax," said Sirius coldly, "Ten years for murdering two people! Its bloody sick, is what it is."

"I did not suggest otherwise," said Severus just as coldly.

"Sorry," murmured Sirius. He owed the man more than he cared to admit if he was honest, he'd saved his best friends and godson…only to die because of his own actions. If he had just taken the job of secret keeper, none of this would be happening. Yes he knew it had been Snape who warned Dumbledore, who in turn warned Lily and James. He wasn't completely stupid, just impulsive, the man joining the Order was a dead give away.

His three companions froze in shock, none worse than Severus Snape's those were words he had never expected to hear from Black's mouth. He had no scathing retort; he was just too damn stunned by the absurdity of this day. He half felt like laughing, maybe he would have if he thought it would help, but it wouldn't.

"I think I best go and shower and change clothes before the will reading," said Minerva quietly, floating the empty cups into Severus' sink and charmed them clean and placed back in their appropriate cupboard. She hadn't showered in days, she had put a change of clothes on for Harry's funeral, and tartan hadn't been an appropriate colour after all. No black had been the colour for Harry's funeral; it was a sign of mourning.

"Feel free to make use of the Prefects bathroom, just make sure no student is in can cannot get in." warned Minerva, it wouldn't very appropriate after all.

"Thank you," said Sirius, he hadn't had a bath in ten years it would be something he'd relish. "Do you know if my flat survived?"

"Truthfully I cannot say," said Minerva, she'd had other things on her mind.

Sirius just nodded in acceptance he would find out sooner or later, he rather hoped it hadn't been destroyed. He'd used most of the money his Uncle Alphard gave him to get that flat.

"I must say your parents are both gone, with no other male heir, you should have control of the Black estate." said Minerva, she was aware there wouldn't be any love lost there.

"I know I received the notifications when I was…imprisoned." murmured Sirius quietly.

"I see," said Minerva nodding as she stood up, she realized she had better eat something before Apparating to Diagon Alley; otherwise she'd end up sick and weak.

"You can borrow a change of clothes from me should you wish it," said Severus grudgingly, nobody else at Hogwarts was near their size. They had a half giant, a ghost, a tiny man, the rest were women. Well there was Quirrell but he doubted they'd want anything belonging him, it all smelt of garlic. He could sense the magic covering them both. Black was probably still in the clothes he'd worn in prison, Lupin had no doubt just charmed his tattered clothes black.

"Before I forget here is your key," said Minerva digging into her cloak until she found it.

"Thank you for the offer Snape, but I'll get something from the shops." said Sirius.

"Very well," said Severus inwardly relieved, he wouldn't want them back after they wore them after all.

"I can go right now if you want Sirius?" suggested Remus quietly; he could smell the putrid scent of Azkaban on Sirius still.

"You don't mind?" asked Sirius.

Remus blinked in surprise, he shouldn't be but he was Sirius didn't normally think about others…he would have said yes already if he'd wanted something he could get back in the day. Either his mind was still scattered or he…had grown up. "No, I'll go."

"Excuse me," said Minerva slipping out of Severus' quarters.

"Come on," said Remus, wanting to give Severus some privacy, no doubt he wouldn't move or do anything until they were away. He closed the door firmly behind him, feeling the magic along the door, it was powerful, but he'd always known Severus was powerful.

"Get us both robes, can you bring in some chocolate?" asked Sirius.

"Yes," said Remus not asking why, he'd always been the best at defence, chocolate was the best help one had against Dementors. No doubt he'd still suffer the after affects for weeks, having been in close contact with them for the past ten years.

* * *

Exactly one hour later, Sirius and Remus were standing at the doors of the entrance to Hogwarts. The students were out and about, the first years simply looked lost, and the older years well…they were imitating ghosts really. Sirius was moved by it, he hadn't realized just how popular his godson was. Sure he had survived Voldemort, but it didn't make him any different in his eyes. Remus didn't even seem surprised, which meant he'd known about the popularity Harry had.

"Amazing isn't it?" said Remus sadly.

"I don't understand it, they didn't even know him." said Sirius resignedly.

"In a way they did, they've all been raised with bedtime stories about the 'Great Boy who lived' who destroyed Voldemort at the age of one." said Remus quietly.

"So it's a hero they are sad for," said Sirius bitterly.

"Sirius," said Remus tiredly.

"Tell me I'm wrong." stated Sirius firmly.

Remus didn't reply, reluctantly knowledge that Sirius was correct, it was a hero they were all mourning for. Nobody had gotten a chance to know Harry; he had been taken from them before they got the chance. His werewolf wanted to hunt Dumbledore down and rip his throat out, then rip him to shreds for good measure. The bastard had lied to him, better of his backside. From what Severus, Filius and Minerva were suggesting, it was worse than just taking him to the Dursley's and leaving him there. They made it sound as if he had purposely made sure Lily and James' wills couldn't be read, which he didn't understand.

"Are you ready to go?" asked Minerva, making her way towards them, wearing a different set of black robes. Making her appear even thinner, same could be said for Snape as well,

"Yes," replied Remus and Sirius in unison, but their stance screamed they wanted to run away and never look back - not wanting this to be all they had left of their lives.

Together the four of them hopped into a coach, which swiftly made its way to Hogsmeade station. All four of them could see the winged creatures that pulled it; they were all too familiar with death. Stepping down, Remus took hold of Sirius and Apparated them both to the steps of Gringotts. Seconds behind them, Severus and Minerva appeared beside them.

"Filius, I was worried you wouldn't make it," said Minerva in greeting to the charms professor.

"No worries, Minerva," replied Filius before he began walking back into Gringotts, this time the others were following him. It didn't take long for them to catch up with the small wizard, since they had legs three times longer than Flitwick.

They passed right through the tellers until they got to the side of the larger encased goblin, which housed the Head Goblin of Gringotts, and passed over their will letters as proof. The goblin inspected each of them, giving them a long hard look as if scrutinizing them except his son of course. Nodding his acceptance that they were who they said they were. Yelling in gobbledegook, a guard dressed in scarlet and gold, remarkably similar to Auror robes, stepped forward acquiescing with whatever his boss told him.

"Follow me please," said the goblin hurrying along the corridors, until they got to a room titled WR1 and they were ushered in. The goblin then took up security outside the room, ensuring nobody other than those invited could sneak in. "Ragnuk will be with you shortly."

"They've definitely uncovered inconsistencies." said Filius taking a seat.

"We always knew they would," replied Severus sitting down next to him, the others joined without a word, each worried about what was to come.

"Good afternoon ladies and gentlemen, thank you for joining us here on such short notice. As you are no doubt confused, let me say with my deepest apologies and that of Gringotts for what has happened here. I am afraid that a wizard tampered with the Potter executor, who is currently recovering from the mind block and compulsions foisted upon him. Which means as head of Gringotts only I am authorised to read out the wills of James and Lily Potter since their chosen executor cannot take the task upon himself." said Ragnuk.

"Do they have separate wills?" asked Sirius quietly.

"They did indeed," said Ragnuk gravely. "But as you are aware Mr. Black, it's negated since Lily Potter outlived him so her will is the binding one." Each had named the other executor of their estate along with a goblin.

"I know," said Sirius his eyes overly bright with tears.

"On most aspects they are the same, their wishes for their son was made abundantly clear." said Ragnuk showing tiredness and pain for what the human child had gone through. They might not like wizards, but they would never wish them harm unless they stole from the bank or started a war with them.

"Let us begin," said Ragnuk, sitting down in front of them, opening the folder and begun reading.

"Last Will and Testament of James H. Potter, I James H. Potter, twelve Godric's hollow declare this as my Last Will and Testament. I revoke all previous wills and codices. I am married to Lily Potter Nee Evans, and all mentions in this Will refer to Lily Potter as my wife." said Ragnuk pausing briefly. "I have one son, Harry J. Potter and all references of him will be my child or son."

Ragnuk remained silent while the others tried to gain control of their emotions, not an easy thing from what he had seen today.

"I give and bequest all interest in the following property, subject to any encumbrances, to the persons or entities as following: contents of the vault Seven One Two to Sirius Orion Black."

Sirius choked back a sob of agony, barely able to stop himself from wailing in agony. Remus tried to comfort the Animagus as much as he was able, which wasn't very, since he too was finding this extremely difficult.

"I give and bequest all interest in the following property, subject to any encumbrances, to the persons or entities as following: contents of the vault Seven One Three to Remus John Lupin."

Remus' face was hidden in Sirius' shoulder, soaking the man's new robes with tears and snot.

"I give and bequest all in the following property, subject to any encumbrances, to the persons or entities as following: Nine Galloway Place London England to Minerva McGonagall, along with vault number seven one four."

Minerva dabbed her eyes, a little confused but she would accept it otherwise it would be seen as disrespectful.

"I give and bequest all in the following property, subject to any encumbrances, to the persons or entities as following: The contents of vault Seven one five to Filius Flitwick."

"There were other people named in the will, but as they are no longer able to claim things, it's impossible to pass it on. Since Lady Longbottom hasn't come it will pass back onto the estate." said Ragnuk grimly.

"If at my death, my child is under the age of seventeen or do not have a living parent, I nominate Sirius Black to serve as his (magical) guardian to my child. If this person is for any reason unable or unwilling to serve as guardian, then I nominate Frank and Alice Longbottom to serve as his (magical) guardian to my child." said Ragnuk. "Under no circumstances is my son, Harry J. Potter to be placed with any surviving Muggle family."

The four people choked, finally having their answer as to why the Will had not been read.

"I give and bequest, all the residual remainder of my estate, after all just debts, payments, expanses and taxes administration costs and individual bequests, one half to my wife, Lily Potter and one half to my son, Harry J. Potter." finished Ragnuk. There was no point in bringing up the part for magical minors.

"Who witnessed the wills?" asked Severus coldly.

"Albus Dumbledore and Alice Longbottom," replied Ragnuk.

"Does the Ministry know?" demanded Sirius furiously.

"They do, I believe they are getting a warrant for his arrest as we speak." said Ragnuk.

"Last Will and Testament of Lily Potter, I Lily Potter, twelve Godric's hollow declare this as my Last Will and Testament. I revoke all previous wills and codices. I am married to James Potter, and all mentions in this Will refer to him as my husband or James Potter." said Ragnuk. "I have one son, Harry J. Potter and all references of him will be my baby or son."

"I give and bequest all in the following property, subject to any encumbrances, to the persons or entities as following: Ten thousand Galleons to Remus John Lupin, Along with the letter I placed my personal vault Two hundred."

"I give and bequest all in the following property, subject to any encumbrances, to the persons or entities as following: twenty thousand galleons to my sons godfather Sirius Black to aid in Harry's upbringing. Along with a personal letter I have left for him also in Vault Two hundred."

"I give and bequest all in the following property, subject to any encumbrances, to the persons or entities as following: Vault number Two Nine Seven to Severus Snape along with a personal letter I have left for him in vault two hundred."

Severus' face spasmed in incredible agony.

"I give and bequest all in the following property, subject to any encumbrances, to the persons or entities as following: A personal letter and trunk to Filius Flitwick which can be found in vault two hundred."

"If at my death, which will have been at Peter Pettigrew's hand as he is my secret keeper, my child is under the age of seventeen or does not have a living parent; I nominate Sirius Black to serve as his (magical) guardian to my child with joint custody with Severus Snape. If these persons are for any reason unable or unwilling to serve as guardian, then I nominate Severus Snape and Minerva McGonagall to serve as his (magical) guardian to my child." said Ragnuk. "Under no circumstances is my son, Harry J. Potter to be placed with my sister Petunia Dursley nee Evans, she is a hater of all things magical, and my son will bear the brunt of it. I truly fear she would be the death of my son or worse abuse him for something he cannot control. I would rather him become a ward of the Ministry before placed in her dubious care. A list has been crafted for this purpose to prevent him going there should the mentioned people be unable or unwilling to have custody of my son." said Ragnuk.

"Who?" croaked Remus.

"Sirius Black with joint custody with Severus Snape."

"Severus Snape and Minerva McGonagall."

"Alice and Frank Longbottom."

"Andromeda and Theodore Tonks."

"Molly and Arthur Weasley."

"It also stated here, that if they had been able to, they would have awarded custody to Remus J. Lupin." replied Ragnuk. "The request items have been brought here for you,"

Ragnuk handed out the keys, giving vault seven one two, to Sirius Black as dictated by the will. Seven one three key to Remus Lupin, the keys to the property and vault to Minerva McGonagall. Then seven one five vault key to his son, Filius Flitwick. Giving over the contents instructed in James Potters will since it didn't in any way impede Lily Evan's wishes.

Opening the other folder he began giving out the contents of Lily's will, a pouch containing ten thousand galleons to Remus Lupin as well as the letter which was in her personal vault. With shaky hands Remus also accepted them looking defeated. Then the twenty thousand galleons to Sirius Black, as well as the letter from the deceased.

Ragnuk then passed over the vault key, inventory and letter from the deceased to Severus Snape. He looked at them as if he suspected they were a deadly snake ready to strike. He quickly gave in, no doubt to curiosity, and accepted them with barely noticeably shaking hands.

His son was last; he handed over the trunk and letter feeling sadness for him. He knew how fond Filius had been of Lily Evans; he'd insisted she could be the best Charms master in the world if she wanted to be. Claiming her intellect was much like his, high praise indeed.

"I shall leave you to process this alone, but if you do not mind, I would like a word with all of you before you leave." said Ragnuk kindly before leaving the room.

"Severus are you okay?" asked Minerva, he was sitting there frozen unable to tear his eyes away from the letter.

"I…" Severus was unable to articulate how he felt.

"Do you want me to read it?" asked Minerva, she wasn't about to let anyone not even Lily Potter tear Severus apart from beyond the grave.

"Yes," said Severus handing it over hastily, unable to do it.

Minerva opened the lilac envelope, the paper was also the same colour, and something Lily had liked doing. She felt relief flowing through her, it was nothing nasty at all, a small smile played across her face. Finally Severus would have some peace he'd so long denied himself.

"Dear, Severus." said Minerva casting a privacy bubble around them so nobody could hear. "I write this to you staring down at my beloved son, and I wish I hadn't been so stubborn. I wish now I had accepted your apology and we had gone back to being friends. If there was ever a moment I desired a straight, truthful conversation it would be now. Even when we were younger you would tell me the truth whether I liked it or not. It's the one thing I really loved about you, especially as we grew up, and constantly told everything would be okay. Unfortunately nothing is okay right now, we have a spy in our midst, Sirius and James are insisting its Remus but I do not believe it. I know you are the one responsible for the warning we were given, you have saved my life and my sons and I'll never be able to thank or repay you for that.

I also know that you were the one to pass the information on to the Dark Lord Voldemort, but knowing you as I do especially when it came to divination; no doubt you thought it was a bunch of hokum as you called that class. Do not feel badly about it, if you are blaming yourself, you have my forgiveness. You did a wrong but you in turn corrected it, as far as I am concerned you are blameless. If anything happens to me, it will be down to one man alone, Peter Pettigrew.

You are no doubt curious as to why I've asked you to raise my son; while I wanted someone more mature to be Harry's godfather…I thought we would have a chance to grow up properly. I thought perhaps I could get Sirius to change, but if he hasn't I want someone sensible to raise him as well. I do not want my son joining Hogwarts like his father did before him. I love James but I wasn't blind to his faults, you know this, we didn't get on until our friendship was broken. Like I was, I want my son to grow up learning about the magical world from you. If you have any reservations please get rid of them, I need you Severus, to do this one thing for me.

All my love and regret

Lily"

Severus sat there with his head bowed, his long black locks which weren't filled with grease for once since he hadn't been brewing, obscuring his face. It was probably a good thing, for the agony was so clearly written across it. Ten long years, he'd felt so guilty, believing Lily thought ill of him, yet this letter...this letter would have helped him move on a great deal. Dumbledore had much to answer for.

Minerva folded the letter back and replaced it in the envelope before handing it back to the stunned wizard. Gripping his shoulder tightly, giving him the company he needed to get through this. When she removed the silencing bubble, she saw that Remus and Sirius were in pretty much the same shape. The letters Lily left them all had reduced them to tears. Filius had read his sitting staring at it sadly, but had not been reduced to tears like the others.

"I am sorry to interrupt, if you need more time then I shall leave," said Ragnuk backing out of the room.

"No, we would prefer to get back to Hogwarts, so please, come back in," said Minerva.

"If you are sure," said Ragnuk, "Please follow me."

The four wizards and witch stood up and followed the Goblin curiously, what was going on? They walked for ten minutes before finally stopping outside a door which was unmarked. "Welcome to the sanctum."

"Filius has told me you would be willing to go back in time, is this true?" asked Ragnuk, "And please be truthful."

"Yes," they said, confused, staring at each other then the goblin before gazing around the room. It was covered in runes they did not understand, and Minerva had taken Ancient Runes in her studies at Hogwarts.

"This room is designed to take someone back in time, to accomplish it one needs to drink a potion, have charms Master casting this spell, and one other powerful enough to cast this Rune. Most importantly they must have very strong mind shields to cope with the pressure." said Ragnuk. Holding out the parchment with the spells and runes on them.

"But…it's impossible to go back in time more than hours at a time." stated Sirius struck dumb.

"It is possible. In fact I think it may have already happened…" said Severus the truth dawning on him like a ton of bricks.

"You've seen evidence of a time loop?" asked Ragnuk looking deeply impressed, powerful wizard indeed.

"What is he talking about Severus?" asked Minerva baffled.

"Does that mean my godsons alive?" choked Sirius wide eyed.

"What are you implying Severus?" asked Lupin urgently, hope rising in him like an inferno.

"I could feel my own magic emanating from…Harry, I had feared I may have been Obliviated but as an Occlumens Master I knew it wasn't possible." confessed Severus.

"Couldn't it have had something to do with the vow?" asked Minerva, trying desperately not to get her hopes up.

"I seriously doubt it, a vows not innately Dark, this magic was…it could have even been a golem, but I did not investigate, truth be told I was baffled, I couldn't understand how it happened. I just done what I had to and got out of there…intending on checking my mind for blocks as soon as possible. Never did it dawn on me that it could be time travel until Filius spoke earlier." admitted Severus. A Golem would explain how the child looked perfectly preserved for a boy who had been dead for eight years.

"Then why wouldn't he have the Will read?" asked Sirius frowning.

"Because he cannot change the events leading up to time travel without causing a rift in time, the more change the bigger the rift would become. We have been investigating the possibility of time travel for nearly fifty years, it is just that a possibility." said Ragnuk. "We suspect you merge with your younger self, which is a relief since the most important rule is never let yourself see yourself otherwise you'll be driven mad."

"Exactly," said Filius.

"I'd stay in Azkaban if it means my godsons alive at the end of the day," said Sirius tears of hope running down his face. He truly didn't care about his own fate, whatever it may be. He did know he wasn't in any fit state to go back, even if he'd had mind shields, Azkaban would have shredded them all.

"How am I supposed to accomplish that?" asked Severus sarcastically. "Raise a child at Hogwarts while teaching dunderheads how to brew potions? Keeping Dumbledore and everyone else oblivious of his presence not to forget to make it look like Harry is dead while condemning an innocent woman to die thinking the aforementioned child was indeed dead? And if it was a time loop shouldn't I already be aware of it? Have already done it?"

"No, this is the time before the loop, if you chose not to go back and redo everything, time will stay as it is." said Ragnuk.

"That makes no sense," said Severus curling his lip. "My magic was on the body." Which was the only reason he felt this was actually possible.

"Time travel never does, we have no idea how far you will go back, but we made it as strong as possible." said Ragnuk.

"You are the only one who can do it Severus," said Minerva.

"Lupin has mind shields," said Severus half heartedly.

"He is not strong enough to withstand it, plus he is not capable of raising a child on his own, no offence Mr. Lupin." said Filius.

"Its fine," said Remus quietly he'd already come to terms with that.

"Please Snape," said Sirius his heart pounding like a drum. If he could he would go back himself…but it would just end up ensuring another who knows how many years in Azkaban.

"Fine," said Severus his eyes shadowed in worry, there was so much uncertainty that he was terrified, not that he showed it.

"Stand in the middle of the runes," said Ragnuk.

Severus closed his eyes; his stomach churning what the hell was he doing? His mind screamed at him. Yet if it all went wrong…he had nothing more to live for anyway. Lily's son was dead, he had nobody to protect, and all he would be doing was awaiting the Dark Lord's return. Not such a good future really, swallowing rapidly his Adams apple bobbing up and down as he did so.

"Filius how sure are you that this will work?" asked Minerva clearly afraid for Severus' safety.

"We know he will go back in time, we just don't know how Far." said Filius firmly.

"What if he does go too far?" asked Minerva her voice shrill.

"I'm sorry Minerva, I cannot give you the reassurance you seek." replied Filius sadly.

"Just do it before I change my mind," said Severus gritting his teeth.

"Very well." said Ragnuk, handing over one piece of paper to his son, the other to his co-worker. "The potion is on the floor at your feet, as soon as you drink it, the others will begin chanting."

* * *

I wanted to maket the time travel different...but this will have to do i hope you enjoyed it and that i havent let you all down to me it seems boring but as long as you like it thats all that matters :) how far will Severus go back? will he get to save Lily as well as Harry? but persuade Lily to pretend? or will he only get back in time to save Harry thus not creating a larger rift in time...will severus leave clues to the other professors so they didnt have to go through what they did in the normal time? will he free Black and raise Harry like Lily wanted? or will Severus be Harry's sole guardian until time has righted itself? R&R PLEASE!


	9. Chapter 9

**Fixing Past Mistakes **

**Chapter 9 **

**Okay you all wanted to see a flash back to when Harry was found...This was going to be the last chance really so I hope it didn't disapoint. Don't worry its not the entire chapter plenty more Severus at the end! :D **

**Also I have no experience with police radio contacters and the police i looked up what i could but if its not acurate you have my apologies as you all know by now I like reality in my story and i try hard to make it so. **

**Police Station **

* * *

Detective Gerard Banner sat at his desk, his mind really should have been on the five current cases he had on his desk at the moment. Unfortunately ever since the cop had appeared at the station his mind had been drifting to the worst case of his career. He hadn't acted like a normal cop; he'd gotten more worried the longer they spoke, which wasn't much. He'd refused to answer many of his questions, instead telling him to go to the basement and get the information he needed from the case files. When he'd tried to put the badge number into the computer, he'd found nothing, the man had not been a cop. He should have put out a warrant for his arrest, yet something stopped him repeatedly. He had been so worried, tired and it reminded him of how a father would fish for information on their child when he was involved in other cases. Opening the file, he stared at the newspaper clipping, it was about Harry's parents they'd died in a gas explosion, but he had survived. Only to be killed by his awful family two years later, it was the greatest sin in his book. His mind drifted back to that horrible day all those years ago...

**-0 FLASH BACK 0- **

"95, 273A," called the voice over the police radio.

"Go ahead," said detective Banner holding the radio to his mouth, it had been a quiet morning, so he was quite eager for something to do.

"The Dursley's 4 Privet Drive Surrey, 95, 10-20?" asked dispatcher asking for his location.

"Three minutes, over." said Banner, starting his car and pressing down making his way there as quickly as possible.

"95, are you code four?" asked the dispatcher again, enquiring if he had enough officers.

"Affirmative," said Banner, a 273A meant child neglect, not something he looked forward to. He had three kids of his own; those kinds of cases were always the worst.

"This isn't somewhere we get called often," mused Rick, Banners partner looking around the perfectly kept houses, and their even more colourful gardens. Even their doors were all brown; it was like stepping into a Stepford wife area.

Banner made a noise in agreement as he parked outside number four Privet Drive.

Rick looked around wondering if it was a prank call, "Looks like we might as well call in that nothing's wrong."

"Never make assumptions," said Banner, "Looks could be deceiving, now lets go." wishing desperately for his old partner right now, unfortunately he'd passed the detective exam and had been transferred to another station. Now he had to suffer through teaching basically a newbie or Probie (probationary) as they were called.

They observed the neighbours peeking out their windows as they walked up, peeking was putting it lightly. They had their noses pressed against the glass. They knocked on the door, waiting patiently for someone to answer. There wasn't a car in the drive way, but judging by the toys there was a child in the residence.

"There was a terrible racket coming from in there a few minutes ago," said the next door neighbour, standing out on her doorstep concerned. Assuming that's why the police officer was being called out, they had seen Figg going in as well they must have gotten into a terrible fight.

Banner nodded, gesturing to his partner to go around the other side of the house, as he bent down and looked through the letter box. His eyes widened upon seeing the scene in front of him, he could see a woman dragging a body onto a sheet, all the while talking to someone urgently on the phone. A frying pan coated with blood lay at the side, he called in for an ambulance and back up before removing his weapon, extending the baton before backing up, and then with all his weight he broke the door in with a deafening thud.

Petunia jumped, grabbing the frying pan, wild eyed, terrified at what was happening. The phone fell with a clatter against the floor, the back of the phone and battery coming free causing the line to go dead.

"MUMMY!" cried a three year old little boy from the living room, walking over but unable to go further because of the gates.

"Slowly put down the pan," said Banner, his baton raised as he keep this eye on her.

"GET OUT! GET OUT!" she shrieked, "LEAVE MY SON ALONE!" she added when she noticed the officer edging towards him, trying to protect him from his crazy mother.

Petunia raised the pan further having every intention of using it against the officer, grabbing her son and leaving. Before she could even think of doing it, she was tackled from behind, her face buried in Arabella Figg's shoulder as her arms and hands were manhandled behind her back and placed in cuffs. Banner observed a smaller piece of plastic cut up near the door, with rope and stones near it. What had she planned on putting in the plastic? Her finger so she couldn't be identified?

"PUT MY SON DOWN!" hissed Petunia her eyes spitting evil at the man holding onto her son.

"That's backup," said Banner his head jerking up, as he heard the traffic, he was relieved to see one of the officers was keeping the neighbours at bay. The child neglect claim was obviously wrong, unless the complaint was they were giving the child far too much to eat. He was a big boy, much larger than anyone he'd seen, heavy too. His five year old son weighted less than this child. Speaking to the dispatcher he found out all information he would need.

"Petunia Dursley you are under arrest for suspected murder, you do not have to say anything but it may harm your defence if you do not mention something which you later may rely on in court. Anything you do say may be given in evidence. Do you understand?" said Banner.

"Let me go, my son needs me," protested Petunia, trying to yank herself away but it was futile.

"Do you smell that?" asked Rick grimacing it didn't smell good whatever it was.

Banner frowned sniffing around the area, he couldn't smell anything, stepping forward he realized he could smell it. It was coming from the small air vent in the cupboard. Who had air vents in a cupboard? That was certainly strange…stranger still was the lock, why lock a small storage cupboard? Moving forward to open it, he became concerned by the woman's violent bordering psychotic rant. There was obviously something in there, but he found himself reluctantly to open it for some reason.

Stiffening his resolve, the detective opened the door and simultaneously gagged at the sight and smell that greeted him. He'd been a lot in his line of work, but this…this was the icing on the cake. He ran from the house, gulping in as much fresh clean air as he could. Crouching over, his arms on his knees his eyes closed as he tried to regain his composure. Hating himself for acting this way, he was a detective it shouldn't be causing this much distress. It helped a little when Rick actually emptied the contents of his stomach in the shrubbery. At least he wasn't the only one affected by this gruesome discovery.

"We need social services for the child," said Banner speaking to the closest officer.

"Already on their way sir," said the police officer nodding grimly. "So is the forensic team."

"LET ME IN! THIS IS MY PROPERTY! PETUNIA! LET MY WIFE GO!" boomed Vernon trying to fight his way through his neighbours and police.

"Vernon Dursley?" questioned Banner walking over, a vicious gleam in his eye.

"Yes," shouted Vernon wrestling with the police officer that was keeping him back.

Banner nodded at the officer, Vernon puffed up and began walking over only to be shocked when his hands were cuffed behind his back before he could think. "Vernon Dursley you are under arrest for suspected murder, you do not have to say anything but it may harm your defence if you do not mention something which you later may rely on in court. Anything you do say may be given in evidence. Do you understand?" said Banner.

"WHAT?" shrieked Vernon wide eyed panicked, he couldn't go down with his wife. "I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING WHAT IS GOING ON?"

Banner ignored his shouting, it took two officers to get him over to the police car and into it him fighting the entire way.

**-0 END FLASH BACK 0-**

Their defence had been laughable at best, claiming freakish magic folk had dumped the child on them. That they had been threatened into taking the boy, of which she hadn't been able to provide proof. Her sentence hadn't been as long as he'd hoped, she'd claimed Arabella Figg bashed into her house raging like a lunatic and she'd only defended herself. Shaking it off, he shouldn't be thinking about this again, but he couldn't help himself. The man had brought it all back up again, had he been the father? But the newspaper clipping said both Harry's parents had died. Either way, he doubted he would be dealing with him again.

Closing the file, he placed it back in the box telling himself to let it go, there was other people out there who needed his help.

* * *

**SEVERUS SNAPE - GRINGOTTS **

As soon as he drunk the potion, the others began chanting and he felt like he was floating. All emotions left him; he felt cut off, adrift at sea and began to wonder if this was what it was like to die? What if it had gone wrong? This was all an experiment after all, then it began…his memories flashed before his eyes, but instead of his life flashing forwards, it was going back. Now Severus finally understood why the Goblin had insisted they needed someone with strong mental shields. It was agony at its finest, feeling everything he felt during these past years in fast forward. The trick Severus realized quite quickly was to let it happen, not to stop it. Just slow the flow down, until he could manage it, as well as keeping his shields up, stopping the emotions from overwhelming him. If he hadn't been so strong he'd have probably ended up insane.

Then it stopped, he found to his confusion he was still in Gringotts, the same room in fact, but the others weren't there. What the hell had happened? Standing up wincing in agony, at some point his body had fallen to the concrete floor with a good amount of force behind it if the pain was any indication. He nonetheless zoned in on the door opening with what appeared to be six goblins entering the room wide eyed and startled. This room wasn't warded like the rest of Gringotts, but they didn't need identity spells to figure out who this was. They kept up with Wizarding news, especially in regards to the potion academic area. Wizards weren't the only ones who needed potions after all, but Goblins did like brewing them on their own. This was Severus Snape, and he hadn't come through their lobby, which meant it had worked. The words he spoke just confirmed their theory.

"What year is this?" demanded Severus urgently.

"December the 24th 1982," replied the goblin continue to stare in shock, after all those years…it had happened it was true, they create the ability to go back in time.

Severus felt part of him sink; he had stupidly hoped he may have been able to save Lily and Harry at the very least. No, it was obviously not meant to be, swallowing thickly; Harry had been with those horrible people for more than a year. Taking a deep breath, he couldn't panic; it didn't help anything when you work yourself into a right fitful state. He could still save Harry, he was alive, the reason he had come back was still possible. Flicking his wand he tried to use it to create a mirror, but nothing worked it - not even a spark. Now he did panic, fear unlike anything he'd ever experienced flowed through him. What had happened to his magic?

Then it exploded, blowing the goblins off their feet. The relief that coursed through Severus negated any guilt he had at his inverted actions. He still had magic; it was just the wand that was ineffective. He should be at Hogwarts, why had he been brought here? Hopefully he hadn't been seen disappearing from anywhere that would be difficult to explain.

"What year have you travelled from?" asked the Goblin, who Severus didn't recognize.

"1991," said Severus bluntly, "Why did I come here? I should be at Hogwarts."

"Go to Hogwarts at once, do not be seen." said Tarek suspiciously.

"Okay," said Griphook, disappearing from the room. He had evidently understood what Tarek had wanted, but Severus on the other hand did not.

"Why?" demanded Severus, eyeing them suspiciously.

"Let's just say, you do not look like you are in your early twenties," said Tarek.

Severus paled, really? He was here in his older form and stuck like this? That might be a consequence of travelling back in time it seemed. He would have to brew a de-aging potion otherwise the suspicion would begin immediately, Dumbledore wouldn't leave him alone. It was going to be difficult enough to keep Harry from him, never mind everything else. The monumental task he had taken on was already getting to him. He was tense, worried and trying to figure out how best to do this.

"He is there," said Griphook reappearing, they had their own way of getting around, not something they usually let Wizards know about. Yet if a wizard was already here, he was already in one of one their most important secrets.

Severus swallowed thickly, that may explain why his wand wasn't working, and he would need to get a new one. Then he realized the benefits of doing it this way, his younger self could continue on unawares, and he could do the things he'd always wanted to do when he completed his mastery. Oh no, he couldn't access the Prince accounts, he was literally penniless, the bloody idiotic goblin hadn't thought of that. He needed a completely new identity, brewing potions was the only way he could possibly get money together…without a mastery nobody would want to either. Oh dear Merlin, what the hell was he supposed to do? He couldn't raise a child without a place to stay or money.

"This does create a bit of a predicament," said Tarek thoughtfully. Wondering what was the best way to go about this, they couldn't let anyone find out about time-travel or the Ministry would try and take their bank over again. Then proceed to send people back in time for the sake of it.

"You think?!" said Severus his voice slightly high pitched in panic.

"Calm down, there is a simple solution, we can simply remove one vault from the Prince inventory, putting it under your new name without making it…official until 1991," said Tarek.

"That would be acceptable," said Severus calming himself. "I need a de-aging potion, money from my new vault and paperwork to prove I am who I say I am and need to look at Muggle properties, I am on a time sensitive mission."

One of the three goblins sticking to the back of Tarek and Griphook moved out of the room.

"I am curious," said Tarek, "I must admit, pray tell…what happened to make us reveal our biggest secret to you?"

"Harry Potter will be murdered by his Muggle family in less than half a year." said Severus bluntly. "You cannot under any circumstances let anyone know...especially Ragnuk otherwise events won't play out as they are meant to...unless he actually knew but claimed otherwise."

"That definitely would get our attention," admitted Griphook.

"Yes, yes it would." said Tarek, they didn't have the sick adoration for the child like the wizards did, but they were curious. Not even they could withstand a killing curse and remain breathing. He was a mystery; there had been many a debate about how it could have happened.

"Please come to my office," said Tarek, which wasn't far, apparently the room, disappears between this time and his time. "Take a seat, would you like a tea? We have earl grey, it is a bit late I admit, but this isn't normal circumstances."

"How late?" asked Severus surprised. He'd left during the day; he'd wrongfully assumed it would still be the same time of day at least.

"It's nearing midnight," said Griphook coming into the room, passing the Potion to the wizard before giving the paperwork to Tarek. Tarek accepted it and handed out the cups of Earl Grey.

"I need a name that you will go under," said Tarek, quill in hand, poised, waiting for Severus to come up with a name.

"Septimus," said Severus smirking in amusement. Sipping the warm brew, grateful for it, feeling much calmer already.

Griphook coughed finding it rather fitting and amusing, Septimus Severus was a Roman emperor back in the Roman time. Severus Snape had a wicked sense of humour apparently, and he liked that as a goblin.

"Last name or first?" enquired Tarek hiding a grin.

"First," replied Severus firmly, "For the last I think I will use Regis." which meant Prince in Latin ironically enough.

"Septimus Regis is it. Now what age are you going to use?" asked Tarek.

"Eighteen," said Severus. "January 9th for the date and month."

"Very well," said Tarek, "School?"

"Home schooled, Mastery in Potions," said Severus; he was not going to go without it. He had worked hard to gain his Mastery, so anyone willing to drop it from their person had to be utterly insane.

The goblin nodded not surprised by the request.

"Vault number 211 has over three million Galleons, more than enough to see you living well for the next ten years." said Griphook handing him over a pouch, a key, statements and all other necessary documents. Which included properties, all Muggle in nature since it's what he had requested.

Severus quickly flipped through the brochure of houses, looking for one that was the most secluded and met his needs. Only four of them met that requirement, he needed a large basement, large garden and at least two or three bedrooms. The condition of them mattered little to him, since he could make it look like new with a few flicks of his wand, or rather the new wand he would be getting. In the end he chose the one with the least maintenance and the one most similar to his quarters at Hogwarts and Spinners End.

"How long will it take?" asked Severus handing it over, open at the page of the property he was interested in.

"As you know we have our hands in many Muggle companies, this particular one belongs to us, it is yours whenever you want it." said Griphook.

"Then remove the money, I'll have to wait until morning to go to Ollivander's for a wand," grimaced Severus, not only was he smarting at the fact he couldn't use his wand, but the fact he would have to return for another. Ollivander would know who he was, of that Severus was certain.

"I know a wand crafter who owes us a few favours, if you wish we could have it cleared up in less than ten minutes?" said Griphook smirking, he'd helped him out of a few sticky situations.

"That would be agreeable," said Severus inwardly relieved. The thought of being without a wand all night left him feeling very exposed and vulnerable in a way he hadn't felt since he was a young boy.

"I shall be right back," said Griphook leaving the room.

"This will change your looks enough to avoid anyone suspecting you are Severus Snape, should you wish to roam around the Wizarding world. In fact if you saw yourself, even he wouldn't recognize you, it slightly changes your magical signature." said Tarek, sliding over a cord necklace with a pendant, a crest with the motto. One Severus was familiar to him; he saw it upon entering Gringotts all the time. Strength through loyalty, Fortius Quo Fidelius.

"How much would I change?" asked Severus feeling the protective magic imbued in the small pendant.

"Not much, see for yourself." suggested Tarek, conjuring a mirror from a ruby on his desk, as always goblins didn't need wands.

Severus placed it around his neck, and true to his word, he didn't change overly much. His features softened a little, made his cheekbones and chin look less pronounced. His nose much to his sadistic amusement had also changed, become more button like, his eyes became blue - Severus did not like it at all. His hair became thinner, shorter and more fly away; he was different just not too much. He certainly wouldn't recognize himself staring at that face anyway, that's for damn certain. Which meant he could show the world his face, when he created potions. That he hadn't had the time to because of teaching snotty nosed brats. He wouldn't be wearing it constantly, just if he came to the Magical world, raising Harry he doubted it would be often. He could do with a house elf, to go shopping for him. Perhaps he should enquire about getting one. He'd never had one, nor even thought about how to go about it.

"How do I go about bonding to a House Elf?" asked Severus, unable to say purchase, it was too slave like for him. He had a mark on him by another, and he hated it, if he could he would have removed it.

"You will be raising Harry Potter is that not correct?" enquired Griphook coming in, having heard Severus' query.

"Yes," said Severus.

"Then there are four I believe in Potter Manor, they are bound to serve the heir, as his guardian they will serve you too. Unless of course you have knowledge we do not of the future which would make it impossible?" asked Griphook.

"It lies untouched," said Severus without being obvious about it.

"Then it should be simple enough, call on them." said Tarek.

"I do not know their names." said Severus wryly.

"I believe their names are Clay, Patter, Adair and Heather," said Griphook.

"How do you know so much about the Potter accounts?" asked Severus suspiciously, he knew this goblin, and Ragnuk hadn't said it was Griphook during the will reading. Oh no, he hadn't specified which goblin it had been he remembered now.

"I trained under the current Manager of the Potter estate, when I first begun working at Gringotts." said Griphook. You trained in everything before starting on the carts, and made your way up from there. "Harold Potter had just begun learning about his duties as heir and completing his training in Auror academy."

"Clay!" called Severus.

"Yes sir?" asked the house elf appearing out of nowhere, confused why and how had he been called.

"As of tonight you will be serving the new Potter heir, all of you. I need help in making his new house a home, I need a list of things done post haste, can you do it?" asked Severus, scribbling away on a piece of paper, which was longer than he had expected it to be. With things he realized he needed as he continued to write.

"Of course sir, right away sir!" squeaked Clay overjoyed, jumping up and down hyperly, his floppy ears flapping up and down making a noise.

"This is the property, it is a Muggle area but secluded you shouldn't be seen but be cautious nonetheless." said Severus handing over the list. He didn't trust anyone when it came to making potions, so he would be brewing everything Harry required himself. Which would take all night...but it must be done. "Go to the Infirmary in Hogwarts and retrieve these three potions for me as well." added Severus writing on more parchment.

"I will be doing that," said Clay.

A knock on the door startled them, but Griphook went to answer it.

"Meet me back at the new property." said Severus nodding curtly, giving the House Elf permission to leave without saying anything.

"Yes, sir!" said Clay popping away.

"So you need a new wand?" asked Taylor Scott.

"Indeed," said Severus impatiently, every minute he was here instead of getting Harry out of that Muggle hell was torture. It was better than having to wait all night, but he couldn't do it without his wand. In fact it was Dark Magic he was attempting; he would have to do it once he removed Harry from Privet Drive.

"Let's see if we have a wand that fits you!" said Taylor removing boxes from his bag. "What is your old wand made off?"

"Ebony, Dittany eleven inches." said Severus bluntly.

"I see," said Taylor removing more wands from his bag, before handing him one.

Severus swished it, causing all the drawers to smash open.

"Nope, not for you," said Taylor taking it back hastily.

"Definitely not!" cried Taylor when yet more items smashed.

"No," he said again, closing it up.

"Not this one either,"

"You are a tricky customer!"

"Perhaps you need a different kind of wand...completely opposite of your usual one." said Taylor thoughtfully digging into his bag. Bringing out another, he handed it over holding his breath.

Severus flicked it and warmth surrounded him as his magic accepted the wand and merged with his core.

"Very unusual combination, Maple, it's a symbol of giving of oneself so others may benefit also eleven inches." said Taylor.

"The core?" enquired Severus.

"A phoenix feather," said Taylor. Renewal, rebirth, hard to be chosen and knew a wide Varity of magic.

"I see," said Severus inwardly surprised at that. "Here," said Severus removing the galleons and giving them over to the man ignoring his protests. He had gotten out his bed on what was probably now Christmas night to tend to him.

"Thank you," added Severus, the words were unfamiliar on his lips, but they were deserved, he was just too elated to have his magic working again.

"No problem," said Taylor packing everything away again, eager to get back to bed it was too cold to be up and about! Especially down here. With that he left without saying another word, just nodded at Griphook.

"Good luck Master Snape," said Griphook bowing to him. He obviously understood the need to keep a low profile; his actions since appearing here had proven that without a doubt. "Or should I say Septimus Regis?"

"Thank you," said Severus, with renewed purpose in life, he stepped out of Gringotts ready to take on whatever life threw at him. Taking with him, the letter Lily had written to him, safely ensconced in his pocket for whenever he felt worried.

* * *

There we go what did you think? Will Harry be home taught or will he go to school with Severus knowing how important it was for social interaction? will Minerva, Filius or Remus ever come into it? or will they be out of the picture until time reinserts itself? and did anyone notice the wand Severus has is one of the wands Ollivander tried to get Harry to use? in his first year before getting the one with Fawkes tail feather? R&R PLEASE!


	10. Chapter 10

**Fixing Past Mistakes **

**Chapter 10 **

**Retrieving Harry **

* * *

Severus Apparated to Privet Drive, not having to worry about being seen since apart from the few streetlamps the area was cloaked in darkness. If someone had seen it, they would have merely thought it was a trick of the light. Nobody truly believed in magic anymore, even if the Muggles saw it they'd try and rationalise it, although it wasn't true for them all. A few of them actually believed in magic, but it was more geared towards voodoo as if that would work. Severus observed the house, already having a fair idea of where exactly Harry would be. He halted his foot raised in the air, as if he'd been frozen in mid step. What if he couldn't get into the property because of the Dark Mark? Would it see him as a threat? The wards were there, just deeply fragmented and dull, evidently not working to their full capacity. It may be because Harry was already dying, breathing deeply, he walked over praying to Merlin that it worked. Each step he took was slow and calculated, he didn't mean Harry any harm, in fact he wanted to rescue him, and hopefully the wards would pick up on that.

Severus climbed over the gate, not wanting to risk it making noise and disturbing anyone. Then began walking up the path, he could feel the wards prickling at his skin, but they were letting him through for that he was eternally grateful. He noticed a ward that stopped dark creatures; evidently Dumbledore hadn't wanted to risk Lupin getting near. Although anyone with half a brain would have just waited on the child coming out of the property. Not that it would have worked, since he obviously didn't get out, otherwise someone surely would have noticed.

Grasping the door handle he was just about to open it, when he felt the wards encompassing him completely. What the hell? Gasping in awe, he was barely able to keep himself upright. The wards had attached to him! Why? How? He wasn't related to them of that he was certain. What had Dumbledore said? That love would keep him safe? Did he love Harry? Maybe loving Lily was enough? He wasn't certain, perhaps him wanting to keep Harry safe was enough incentive for the wards. Magic was a living thing, nothing and nobody could really predict it, even wands acted odd at times. None more so than phoenix related wands, since the animals itself were unpredictable and untameable.

Lily's sacrifice would live on in him, and of course her son.

Severus non-verbally opened the door, he opened it only far enough for him to slide into the house before closing it again. Taking a deep breath, he lit his wand just a little, inwardly realizing this wand was much…user friendly than his last. Looking around and walking, he avoided the table with the telephone on it as he continued on. It took him no time at all, to get to the door of the cupboard. He distastefully noticed the air vent and lock already fixed on the cupboard. Closing his eyes, keeping a tight reign on his anger, he couldn't change anything. He couldn't kill the Dursley's…at least not yet. No there would be a time where he could, once time caught up with itself, there were so many kinds of Muggle poison to choose from.

Undoing the latch that was currently locking a three year old into a disgusting dust filled cupboard he then opened it. Swallowing thickly, as he caught sight of the child, it was so much worse than the picture. Steeling himself, he cast a sleeping charm on the child, not wanting him to wake up. Silently as he entered, he gently removed the almost weightless child from the confines of his imprisonment. Grabbing an empty vial from his cloak, he turned it into scissors and snipped a piece of dirty hair from the child. Then turned the scissors into a needle, whispering a silent apology he delicately pierced Harry's thumb before the vial turn back to normal with another spell.

"Genus capillatura corpus fabrico animus," whispered Severus, and before his eyes, an exact replica of Harry created itself out of the hair, blood and magic. It had every single one of the bruises Harry had; he turned away at how thin the duplicate looked. He knew under those horrible rags Harry had on…he would look the same. It was breathing, and would continue to do so until it died. Even then it would look exactly how it was upon drawing its last breath. It was merely a golem, if they had checked Harry they would have realised it. The only difference was this being didn't have a soul or feelings. Even he wouldn't wish pain on anything, even something merely created.

Once the spell was complete he removed the rags from Harry, placing them on the golem, his stomach twisting uncomfortably. He'd done and seen many things as a Death Eater, but this…was a whole other ball game. The Dark Lord hadn't gone around torturing and killing babies or children, Longbottom and Harry had been an exception because he feared they would indeed kill him. He would regret revealing the contents of that prophecy for the rest of his life. Thanks to him and Lucius two boys were growing up without their parents, the cynical part of him acknowledged reluctantly if it wasn't for Harry a lot more children would be growing up without family. That is if they had survived the encounter and the Dark Lord wasn't that merciful.

Severus quickly removed his cloak, wrapping the three year old up comfortably, adding a heating charm as well as removing the overly soiled diaper. It was cold standing outside the cupboard; never mind what it was like inside it with any heat source cut off. Freezing when he heard a loud thump, cursing inwardly, he slipped the golem into the cupboard, wishing all the dark curses he knew upon the Dursley's. Turning the light from his wand off so he couldn't be seen. It turned his stomach that he had to leave without punishing them, but he didn't want to create further rips in time. Lifting the sleeping child up, freezing when creaking was heard, and then thumping steps as someone came down the stairs. Feeling about in the darkness he slipped into the living room, holding his breath relieved when they went passed him. He had to stop himself cursing the man when he banged loudly upon the cupboard door, chuckling evilly. Digging his fingers into his palm, breathing through his nose, trying to stop his magic exploding. Breathing deeply, he watched the Muggle, vowing one day he would get his revenge on them no matter the cost.

He watched from the shadow as Vernon Dursley got himself some cola from the fridge and was that an entire cake that could have done four people? Before heading back up the stairs, thumping particularly loud at the top of the steps, right below where the golem was. Growling low in his throat, tightening his hold on Harry, and waiting on the house falling silent again. Which it did when Vernon's fat arse wasn't causing the floor boards to creak in protest of his size.

Slowly, not daring to light his wand again, he slowly made his way out of the house. Opening the door, he slipped out into the darkness of the night. Closing it again, he slipped down the path, leaving Privet Drive behind. Taking with him not only Harry but the wards protecting the house. That explained where they had gone, not only that but they were shining brighter already, the magic knew he would protect Harry with his last breath. He wondered if it had anything to do with the vow he'd sworn as he Apparated away to his new home.

The house was lit up, as if it was welcoming him, grateful for the light he stalked swiftly up the long pavement. He didn't bother taking in any of the sights, there would be plenty of time to do that later. Right now he had to make sure Harry was okay, if he could be called even remotely okay. The door was opened by Clay the House Elf, thankfully he remained quiet. Not that he could have woken Harry from his enchanted slumber, but he wasn't to know that. The house was currently being cleaned by the House Elf's and it looked very welcoming already. The fire was lit in the hearth, spreading a warm glow around the living room as he entered. Then the magic he'd took from Privet Drive exploded, embedding itself in every crevice of the house and becoming warmer and warmer.

"Is there any food available?" asked Severus, sitting down laying the sleeping toddler on the couch.

"There is food at Potter Manor sir, many animals to choose from." said Heather, the most elderly of the House Elf's.

"Something soft, tomato or chicken soup, something a child could drink. If you can some milk and perhaps coffee if you can. I will send you shopping tomorrow for everything we will need." said Severus, "Bring what you can, I'm sure it will be used." it would be odd not cooking, since when he was away from Hogwarts he always cooked himself. The House Elf's wouldn't allow it though, a wizard wasn't supposed to cook after all, it was their jobs.

"Yes sir," said Heather, taking charge, disappearing from their new home.

"Can Clay help?" asked the House Elf his wide green eyes staring at their little Master solemnly. They could feel the bond; there was little doubt that this was Harry Potter. They had been called the day he was born, to bond with him before being sent back to Potter Manor. Mistress Lily didn't like how House Elf's were treated, so she didn't want them in the house. No amount of explaining on James part had wore down Lily's resolve on having them stay. James had refused to free them, not just because they had been in the Potter family for generations, but because freeing them would be the most evil thing he could have done.

"Actually you can, I need some clean warm clothes for a two year old, a baby grow if you can it will keep him warmer. Also a nappy if one can be found, perhaps some blankets also." said Severus. There was no doubt he'd need them, its not as if they would take time to potty train him while they abused him. Once he was better it was a task that would fall to him, and he had no idea what the hell to do. He needed help already; he had no experience with children under the age of eleven! And that was only to teach them potions. As always when Severus was stuck, he looked to books to help him, and so he vowed to get a few tomorrow.

"These things are in the vaults Master Severus, shall I go get them?" asked Clay, everything in Godric's Hollow had been salvaged and placed in one of the vaults. They had done the salvaging, after the Muggles had stopped nosing around the property.

"Yes," said Severus.

"Before you go, did you retrieve the potions I requested?" demanded Severus, quickly so the Elf didn't disappear on him.

"I took two of everything sir," said Clay, moving to the side, he grabbed it and handed it over. The large bag of potions took Severus by surprise. Well his other self was going to be in one hell of a bad mood when Poppy began asking for more. Especially with it being winter, more students got sick than normal. He stared at the wizard hoping he had done the right thing; it was his own fault if it wasn't since he'd only been told to get three potions.

"Thank you," said Severus; it would at least let him get settled in before he had to begin brewing potions. Removing the potions laying them on the table, not even needing to read the label to know what they were. He transfigured the bag into a potions kit, before sliding two of the each potions into single compartments evenly spaced out. It wouldn't be as safe as a dragon hide potions kit but it would do until he got a new one. He would need to write everything he needed down, he wasn't showing face in the magical world every five minutes.

Patter and Adair were currently scrubbing away at the kitchen, they were definitely the youngest ones, and they weren't fully grown yet. Severus observed, plus they had their curiosity written across their faces, older Elf's usually hid their emotions. Unless of course they were desperate or worried for that matter, shaking off his thoughts, when had he known so much about House Elf's?

Severus stared down at the little child; he was so very thin, not even the slightest bit of chubbiness around his face. The dust and dirt was caked on his face, he smelt of pee and feces, he didn't even want to think on how long he'd been like that. Considering how…wet the clothes had been when he removed them it was long time. What to do first? Feed him? Bathe him? Heal him? No he had to bathe him before he healed him the wounds needed to be clean.

"I have everything you'll need sir," said Clay appearing in the living room again. He dropped the box and began removing everything, that he'd need right away. Including bubble bath for children's sensitive skin to sponges, oh he was so relieved he'd taken on the Elf's.

"Bring the bath supplies to the bathroom," said Severus removing the pendant the goblin had given him putting it on the fireplace for safe keeping. Lifting the child and reluctantly removing the charm keeping Harry asleep. He couldn't even give him a potion yet, not until he had something in his stomach or it would make him sick. The only potion you could give to someone that wouldn't cause sickness on an empty stomach was a stomach soother. Harry remained asleep despite the fact he'd removed the spell, but he knew it wouldn't remain so. He began walking up the stairs, trying not to jostle Harry too much, wanting him to sleep as long as possible.

He didn't have to guess which one was the bathroom, since Clay had already opened it for him; the steam billowing out of the room let him know the bath was already being run. He entered the room just as the House Elf was placing the mat at the bottom of the bath, to stop anyone sliding and getting hurt. Keeling down Severus tested the water, and found it just lukewarm. Nodding in satisfaction, he removed parted the cloak and winced, this wasn't going to work. Harry's back and front was full of blisters and red sores.

"Get me a tub or pail, as well a salve from the potion supply," said Severus immediately, he didn't have to worry about him not being able to read. Since he'd had no trouble understanding the words he'd written on the parchment he'd given him earlier. Severus grabbed the sponge and cut it in half, he wasn't about to use one part again after having to clean up the mess on Harry. Once the Elf was back, Severus scooped up some of the bath water, placing the pail on the floor; he dunked the half sponge into it and meticulously began to clean Harry's private area.

A soft whining caused him to look up, his eyes widening upon seeing those beautiful green eyes for the first time. Dumbledore had been right, at least about one thing, he did have Lily's eyes, and right there and then Severus knew he'd never hurt Harry or allow him to be hurt ever again. They were different from Lily's though, they weren't full of life, no they were full of pain and hurt.

"It's alright little one, I'll make the pain go away soon," said Severus softly, before continuing on with his task. Trying to get it over with as quickly as possible, without hurting Harry further but it was an impossibility. Apart from the whine, Harry didn't say anything, his small body was tense with pain, and he tried to close his legs just to make him stop. Once the area was as clean as he could get it, he spread the salve on, as quickly as humanly possible. Within a few minutes the blisters began to reduce and disappear altogether as if they'd been healing for weeks not just seconds. The redness began to recede until milky pale flesh was left behind, now he should be able to bathe Harry without further trouble. Dunking the sponge in one last time, using the other side to clean away the salve. Nodding in satisfaction, he threw the sponge in the bin having no intentions of using it again, even with magic nothing could be truly disinfected properly. Otherwise wizards and witches wouldn't get sick obviously, but they did.

It concerned Severus greatly at how quiet Harry was being, children in pain cried, they fought tooth and nail to end it. So why hadn't Harry done any of that? Unless he was already badly scarred by what the Dursley's had done to him. He prayed to Merlin that this wasn't the case; it was going to be difficult enough raising a child without having to raise one so emotionally damaged. Lifting him up he saw the distress written across his face, his heart bled for him. One hand on his back and head the other at his legs he lowered Harry into the shallow bath bit by bit.

The green eyes flashed in surprise, before delight spread across his face. It was warm, and it smelt nicer than his stuffy usual place. He didn't know this person, but he was being nice to him, his touch was so soft not hard and hurting like the other people who came into his stuffy place. It was so light and warm, not dark, he didn't like the dark. This person sounded nicer too, he didn't screech at him like the other people did, or glare at him in disgust. He wasn't dropping him either, he liked it a lot, and he hoped he didn't have to go back to his stuffy bed.

Severus made sure to keep his touch soft, as he ran the sponge over the child's small form. Trying to reach every crevice so he got all of him clean. Hopefully by the time he got Harry out of the bath some soup would be ready. He couldn't even begin to imagine how much pain he was in, the bruises were still there making him feel even more infuriated. He didn't show it not wanting to scare the child than he already was. It was a good thing he was an emotionless man, otherwise Harry would be overwhelmed by his rapid shifts in emotion. He cleaned the water with his wand before wetting Harry's head. With difficulty he managed to get some mild shampoo onto his hair. Letting the bottle drop into the water, he began to scrub his hair and scalp, cleaning it thoroughly. Repeating it twice before using some conditioner it certainly looked like it needed it.

Lifting the child out of the once again dirty bath, hearing his small whimper of protest he had him wrapped up in a warm snug towel that could have wrapped around him four times. Getting himself to his knees with difficult, he couldn't wait to take that de-aging potion, at least then he knew he'd be able to keep up with an active three year old when he was feeling more himself. He was pretty sure that day would come, with love and care Harry would flourish; he was sure of it because he'd damn certainly make it happened.

Walking back down the stairs, he went back into the living room finding the clothes and everything he needed waiting on him. Sitting down, he placed Harry back in the same spot as before; the clothes would need to be enlarged to fit him, not by much of course. Removing another salve from the potions kit, he began to put it on the bruises. Once his front was done he began on his back, which was worse. It's as if the Dursley's had purposely dropped Harry a dozen times. Either that or slapped him on the back, either way he was no happy. At least his head hadn't seemed to have sustained any injuries, small mercies. Once the salve was administered and remained on for a few minutes he removed it with a wipe. Then turned Harry over and proceeded to remove the salve from his front injuries.

He needed to give Harry a lot of calcium; no doubt he already had Rickets due to their neglect. Lot's of sunlight and plenty of Vitamin D, which is found in eggs and oily fish. He had to do it before it permanently affected his bones. It wasn't even as simple as giving him a potion, there was no immediate cure for Rickets. Although he could give Harry a potion supplement of Vitamin D but he would get that in the nutrient potion he would be giving him. Harry was still staring at him, his green eyes wide open, but he made no move to speak. If Severus was honest he wasn't sure what to say to the child.

"Here you are sir," said Heather bringing through a large tray of food for both of them.

"Thank you," said Severus; ignoring the food for the moment, although Harry didn't, he had his eyes firmly attached to it. His small stomach grumbling loudly, but Harry didn't seem to realize or care about it. No doubt such noise and action was normality for him.

Grabbing the clothes from the top of the couch, he placed Harry in the body suit with great difficulty. Leaving the bottom undone so he could place the nappy on him. Once that was done, after finding the tabs after searching for what felt like weeks. Then he put the thick blue baby grow on him, and began to do it up, without needing to undo them all and start again. Proud of his achievement, he looked down at the child almost wanting to grin. It was a bit tight but it would keep his body warmth in so that was an added bonus.

"There, all clean and warm," said Severus, hosting Harry to the arm of the chair so he was sitting up. His head propped up comfortably on the pillow so he wasn't straining to keep it up. Grabbing two potions, he used a stopper to fill it up. "Open up little one, that's it well done." he knew the child wasn't going to be happy the slightest in a few seconds. Sliding the stopper in as far as he dared, he squirted the potion down Harry's throat so he couldn't sick it back up. The others would have to wait until after he'd eaten something. Harry grimaced in disgust, his eyes coating with tears but never falling.

"Drink," said Severus placing the glass at Harry's mouth, letting him taste the milk so he knew it was alright and not something horrible. Between the two of them they made sure not a drop was wasted, Severus pouring in a little drop and letting Harry drink it. He didn't give Harry too much, wanting him to at least eat some of the soup.

Lifting the soup up, tomato soup and the small spoon he began to feed the child the warm food. As he did so he noticed all Harry's teeth were through he wasn't sure when that happened though, they were a little yellow but other than that perfectly intact. That was something else he'd have to add to the list, toothpaste and a toothbrush for a three year old. It was getting longer as the night wore on, thank Merlin the Goblin's had helped him; otherwise he truly would have been screwed. It was very unlike them to show favour to wizards or help them. Unless it had been out of fear of their secret being uncovered, perhaps both? Either way he was grateful.

Harry continued to guzzle the food, not letting even a single drop miss his mouth. He seemed to stare at the empty bowl as if wishing it would fill itself back up. Severus was unable to deny him, the stomach soother would prevent him from being sick so why not? He began to feed him from his own bowl, but he wasn't able to eat much of it, but he gave it a fair try.

"Don't worry little one," said Severus, "I promise you will have something to eat again tomorrow." lifting the child up, he began to rock him back and forth, as he remembered his own mother doing to him when he was a child. It may have been a memory or it might have been one of the few photos from his childhood he was remembering. He wrapped Harry up in a blanket, making damn sure he was kept warm. It didn't take long for the child to fall asleep, warm, comfortable, pain free and full for the first time in over a year.

"Happy Christmas, Harry." whispered Severus, brushing the fringe from Harry's face. He'd done it, he was back in time, he'd saved Harry, and it actually felt like some morbid dream his unconsciousness had concocted to help the guilt. This did ease the guilt he felt, yet on another hand the guilt intensified, all the things he'd thought of Harry over the years coming back to haunt him. He'd been such a bastard, Merlin, he'd been calling a dead child spoiled, wishing to give him detention! Small part of Severus would have preferred that to him dying. No, said Severus forcefully, neither had to happen, he was here, he'd changed the future, or past, whatever it was now. He would raise Harry right, he wouldn't be spoiled, but he'd be a damn sight better than anyone else. He didn't know how yet, but he'd do it.

Severus then began to eat his own dinner with one hand, not wanting to let go of Harry just yet. Mostly using the freshly baked bread, to dip it into the soup. Which succeeded in filling him up, at least as much as he could be when he was used to bigger meals at Hogwarts. His mind turning towards Black and the comments he'd made before he went back in time. How he'd suffer through Azkaban just for his godson to be alive. He would never like Black, of that he was certain, but knowing he was innocent and suffering with the Dementors made him feel guilty. Then there was Figg, squib or not she didn't deserve to be killed trying to save a child that was no longer there or in need of rescuing. He was but one man, how could he change it without affecting the timeline? Or possibly causing a rift in time?

Sighing softly, he placed Harry back on the sofa despite his mew of protest, how did he know he'd been put down? He should have been deeply asleep by this, digging into his cloak pocket; he found the de-aging potion, as well as the letter from Lily. Clutching it tightly, he closed his eyes, if his younger self had gotten this now…he would have been able to move on and forgive himself.

Uncorking the potion, he sniffed at it, identifying it; it was exactly what he'd asked for, a de-aging potion. He was a potions Master, he would be stupid not to make sure it was right before drinking it. Inspecting the vial, he allowed a few millilitres to drop out. He didn't want to end up underage after all; satisfied he drank the potion in a single gulp. And as if he'd drunk Polyjuice Potion he began to shrink and get shorter, his face and hands became softer, less wrinkled and calloused before stopping altogether. Conjuring a mirror, he looked at himself satisfied; he looked around nineteen years old, but he knew he was around seventeen in actuality if he remembered rightly.

Nodding in approval, he banished the mirror; exhaustion was beginning to creep up on him. Just four hours ago he'd been at a will reading! Before that he'd been burying the child beside him, and before that he was watching his coffin be removed from the Muggle cemetery he'd been stuck in. It had been one hell of a day, and he was surprised it had taken up to now for him to feel the need for sleep.

Standing up without the usual aches and pains, he lifted the sleeping child up and walked up the stairs, looking in the rooms before deciding which one he wanted. He decided upon the back room, not only was it the biggest but also had the least amount of moonlight filtering in. He liked the darkness; living in dungeons it was hardly surprising. Once he got to the bed, which smelt fresh and airy, he placed Harry on the far side. Flicking his wand creating a safety ward, this would prevent Harry from falling off the bed. Inwardly thanking Pomfrey for that, he'd been there when she'd used the spell on one of her sick patients; one of his Slytherins had come down with Dragon Pox if he remembered correctly.

Unbuttoning his robes, which was a painstaking process, since he had thirty buttons to undo. Removing his right fitting teaching robes, realising he wouldn't have to wear them again. He had no reputation to uphold, he could wear whatever he wanted. They could go in the bin, with that in mind he banished them, he would get some new clothes to wear. Only then did Severus notice something awe-inspiring and shocking, the Dark Mark he'd carried for over fourteen years was gone…he reluctantly acknowledged to himself it would probably re-appear when he aged more, precisely to the age he had been when he received it. Only time would tell, but Severus really did hope it remained gone. Sliding under the sheets, in his t-shirt and boxers, he eased Harry under as well, making sure not to cover his face with the bedding. He would get Harry a proper toddler bed tomorrow; it was going to be one of the busiest days he'd ever had.

* * *

There we go Harry is safe and sound and snug as a bug :) I'm contemplating about getting Black removed from Azkaban...in about a year or so once Harry is better would you like to see it happen or would you prefer time to catch up with itself? Will Severus go back to Privet Drive and save Figg using the same means as he did to save Harry? or will she be the one casualty he cant save? Will he even bother with Remus? after all he stayed away on his own free will? or will the knowledge that Harry being his cub force him to react? Will Minerva and Filius be let in on the secret or will they simply think until time gets sorted that Harry is Severus' biological son? R&R PLEASE!


	11. Chapter 11

**Fixing Past Mistakes **

**Chapter 11 **

**I****'****m not sure when Lucius Malfoy got Dobby, but in this story, he didn****'****t have him yet in this time. I don****'****t really think he would have had him that long; otherwise Dobby wouldn****'****t have pulled all that stuff he did in the Chamber of Secrets. Living with the Malfoy****'****s would have taken any of his well how shall I put this ****'****disobedience****'**** out of him. He was much too mischievous really to have been there that long in my opinion. Then again Kreacher did...ahh what the hell never mind :) lol  
**

**Guilt And Settling In **

* * *

Severus' mind automatically began wakening up at six AM on the dot, since it was his usual routine. The entire room was still cloaked in darkness. Severus felt his heart sink as he remembered his dream. It had felt so real, he wished he could have remained in the dream. Unfortunately time-travel just wasn't possible, if he had been able, he would have done it in a heartbeat and saved both Lily and Harry from their fates. His life had no meaning; he'd been living solely to make sure Harry beat Voldemort, that the last thing of Lily's survived. It's what she would have wanted; it was his fault she died so it had been his penance. It didn't matter if part of him had hated Harry, for the sole reason he was James Potters son, he was still Lily's and he'd been determined to see him live on. The vow was useless now, Harry was gone. Severus sat up, and his body didn't have the constant aches and pains he'd put up with for years. Odd, he also didn't have a hangover, with the amount he'd drank yesterday he should have. He couldn't even remember going to bed, he hoped Lupin and Black weren't still in his quarters, he didn't trust them not to nose around in his private things.

Moving around in the bed, he froze when his hand met a warm leg, his breathing hitching. His hands investigated the lump blindly, his breathing ragged as he swallowed thickly. It hadn't been a dream after all, he was back in time. Jumping out of the bed, he searched for his wand wondering where he'd put it. Hissing as his foot stubbed against something wooden. Finding the puddle of clothes, knowing his teaching robes since they were so thick and firm, not something comfortable at all. Finding the pocket he whispered out "Lumos!" allowing only a small node of light to appear on his brand new wand, Severus couldn't help but remember. It was the same size, but he could feel the difference. He couldn't help but wonder why his old wand had refused to work, could it have something to do with the fact his other self was currently using it? It was the only plausible and likely scenario he could think of.

Looking around the room, it was basically empty of anything other than a bed. Too bad he couldn't just get things moved from Hogwarts or Spinners End. He couldn't touch anything that might affect the timeline, which meant he couldn't even let Minerva know what was going on. She would go through the pain of finding out Harry was dead. Breathing deeply, he acknowledged she would only go through that pain for two days, he vowed he would reveal himself and Harry as soon as his other self used the time device at Gringotts. Which would be the day of Harry's funeral, or rather his golem's funeral. He'd saved Harry, and that was the most important thing right now. Although he did feel very guilty for leaving Black to rot, his robes in hand, he realized he couldn't be seen wearing them. Not many wizards chose to walk around in the robes he did, and he couldn't be mistaken for 'Severus Snape' of this time. He transfigured it into a pair of tight fitting trousers and a white top. It would have to do until he bought himself new clothes.

Looking at Harry, the child was still deeply asleep, which was probably a good thing. Sleep would help him get better, well that and Potions of course. He couldn't remain here in England all the time with him; he would have to travel somewhere. Somewhere Harry wasn't known or at least too badly known - someone would have to have lived under a rock not to know him. He would need to get his immunizations, and that required a visit to the healers. Unfortunately he would have to get him better first; sick children should never under any circumstances be given anything.

Moving out of the room, keeping himself silent as possible not wanting to wake Harry up. Inspecting the house, it was brightly lit outside the bedroom. There was seven different doors, all of which Severus decided to investigate. Six of them were bedrooms; the seventh one was a large bathroom he'd been in last night. All except the one he had was completely empty, not even a carpet adorned their floors. There was a hatch, the house had a loft, but without ladders he couldn't get up without Apparating. He wasn't about to blindly Apparate into any loft; he didn't want to run the risk of falling through it and into a bedroom. He wasn't indestructible even if he was now eighteen years old again. He doubted very much it had been converted into a living space, so it would be handy to have if the house needed additional storage space. With the amount of rooms he had, he knew it wasn't going to be needed.

On the ground floor he found quite a few other empty rooms, as well as a downstairs toilet and shower. One would do for a study or small library; he would need books after all. The thought of buying books that he knew the other Severus had was slightly annoying, but needs a must. He had enough galleons so it's not as if he was going to make himself broke. The living room was large, making the room look like a squalor area, it was basically empty, and he needed to get some stuff in it. It was odd, since his living room in Spinners End only had a few additional things and it was cramped.

Walking through the kitchen, he gaped now compared to everywhere else this room looked lived in. The large island in the middle of the kitchen was filled with food. All packed in homemade jars, pickles, olives, pineapples, pears and cherries and an assortment of other fruit. Then there was Tupperware filled with meats, chickens, mince, beefs. Freshly baked bread, and everything a kitchen would require, an old bread and pizza oven, a selection of large knifes, pots and pans, plates, cutlery the whole nine yards.

He noticed small niches with padding in them and realised the Elves planned on sleeping in the kitchen. With so many free bedrooms he felt awful that they were squeezing themselves into small areas. He looked over at the utility room, and made his decision. Flicking his wand he levitated the washing machine and dryer from the room, and placed then in an unused corner of the kitchen behind the door. The small area would do the Elves just fine. Small to him, but to the Elves he'd imagine it made a large room.

"This is your room to do as you wish, I do not want to see you in cupboards is that understood?" said Severus impassively, cruel to be kind. House Elf's would feel uncomfortable with largeness coming their way, so he had to make it seem as though it was for his benefit.

"Yes, sir," said Heather immediately, her eyes bigger than normal. That room was for all of them? It was so big and he had said to do as they wished! Not even Master James had given them such freedom.

"Do any of you have the ability to sew?" asked Severus.

"No sir," said Clay, his ears drooping feeling like a failure.

"Very well," said Severus, he wasn't surprised given the state of their attires. They had probably been really nice once upon a time. At least they'd had a uniform to wear unlike some people he could think of in…the future. Perhaps it would be best to have one, with a child he was sure plenty of clothes would need to be patched up. Not to forget the Elves things, they needed new things, and they would need to make it themselves, he couldn't give them clothes without freeing them. Wait, he couldn't free them…could he? Was he their Master until Harry was older since he sort of had custody of Harry? Nothing legal of course, since it wasn't possible. Although according to the paperwork he had a son, Harry Regis, not the best name but still. The Goblin's had thought of everything. As long as nobody cast a parentis spell on him nobody would be any wiser.

"Do you want breakfast, Master Snape?" asked Clay.

"To everyone other than myself and Harry, my name is Septimus Regis, nobody is to know I am Severus Snape is that understood?" said Severus seriously, "It will result in immediate dismissal and clothes for everyone." having to give them the warning, showing them how serious it was.

"Yes sir," said Clay worriedly.

"Glad to hear it," said Severus, breathing easier, not sure how they had known his real name but not caring enough to ask. "You may begin making breakfast in half an hour, now I'm going out and I might be gone a while…you must look after Harry, if he wakes up give him something to eat, and let him know I'll be back soon. He is not used to House Elf's so do not be concerned when he doesn't react well. If he doesn't calm, you may come and get me since I will be in the magical world."

"Yes sir, we will be doing as Master wishes," said Heather.

"Very well," said Severus, with that he walked back through to the living room, grabbing the pendant the Elves had given him and placing it around his neck. He was now for all intents and purposes Septimus Regis; nobody would recognize him as Severus Snape. There was something oddly liberating about that, and he wanted to take full advantage of it.

Severus Apparated to Diagon Alley, to his amusement it was exactly the same as it had been in his own time. Which wasn't a shock, nothing ever changed, and the wizarding world was living as backwards as it could, and trying to keep itself separate from the Muggle world no doubt. There would come a time where it would have to adapt to the new ways, there was more Muggle-borns than Pureblood's now. More and more people choosing to live in a more advanced society even if it was among Muggles. Giving up their magic or rather the ability to use it freely. The fact there wasn't jobs handy for the Muggle-Born children…that was also another reason they choose to go back.

Walking into Gringotts he handed his key to the closest goblin which happened to be Griphook, placing the key down he swiftly demanded a pouch connected to his vault. He didn't want to come here every time he wanted to purchase something. Griphook immediately set out to do what Severus, no, he wasn't that right now but Septimus Regis he thought with a secret smirk. With two spells on a black bottomless pouch it was done, making his way back from the office to the teller Griphook handed it over.

"Thank you," said Severus.

"No problem Mr. Regis," said Griphook professionally. With it being so early he was on the teller since nobody required taking down to the vaults.

Once that was done, Severus removed himself from Gringotts, aware of all their beady eyes on him. No doubt they were curious, and had a vague idea of what had happened they never said anything. Probably never would come to that.

Potage's Cauldron Shop sign loomed over Severus as he came back to the entrance. Once inside, Severus didn't waste time looking around, merely grabbing everything he would need. Five pewter Cauldron's various sizes, three brass ones, five copper and also six silver ones. Now he didn't normally buy copper or silver but since he would have more time to experiment and maybe actually invent the potions he'd so longed to. He didn't buy a collapsible cauldron that was just a danger waiting to happen in his opinion. All the cauldrons he bought were also self stirring which was an added bonus. Not that he frequently used it, preferring to do it himself so no mistakes were made. He paid the Wizard afterwards and walked straight across to the other side where the Apothecary was.

Slug and Jiggers Apothecary, almost like a second home to Severus, apart from the smell. His home nor his potions lab smelt like this, between bad eggs and rotten cabbages, neither of which they sold. It definitely smelt off, thankfully it didn't affect the ingredients. Grabbing a large basket, he began to put nearly every ingredient he came across into it. Even ones he didn't use, wishing to experiment with various things, he was sure he could do both. Raise a child and brew potions, even if he only did the theory work while Harry was awake. The vials were unbreakable, so he didn't have to worry about them combining and causing explosions or accidents. The dry ingredients such as powders and herbs he picked he placed into separate brown bags. He didn't normally have to buy his own stuff; anything he wanted was freely available at Hogwarts, with the exception of his cauldrons and the more expensive ingredients that weren't in any of the student's potions. It cost quite a bit, but when he started making money it wouldn't matter, it would be replaced.

Making his way along, he completely ignored the Quidditch shop, his lips unconsciously curling he didn't like the sport. Like Lily he felt better when both his feet were planted firmly on the ground. That's not to say he couldn't fly, because he could, and very well too. He just preferred not to, although he did compete with Minerva on who would win the cup that year, on Gryffindor and Slytherin games but all in good fun. If he remembered correctly Charlie Weasley was at school in this time, or would be soon and he'd be loosing for a few years.

Entering Madam Malkin's robes for all occasions he picked up a few children's robes, different colours not just black. Harry was a wizard and would be learning everything he could about his world. It's the one thing Lily had requested of him, that he learned of his wizard heritage from him and he'd do it. He also picked a few for himself, not his usual teaching robes since he didn't have children to teach. He didn't buy clothes from here though; he'd be buying them from Gladrags as well as various Muggle shops. Paying for them he shrunk them and put them in a different pocket from the potion ingredients and instruments.

Walking out of Madam Malkin's, he noticed a small shop directly across him from selling House Elves. It must not have survived later years, since he honestly couldn't remember it being there. Either that or it had moved further down Knock Turn Alley. There was something awfully familiar about that House Elf he could see in the window. Stepping closer, his eyes widened in shock, of course, how could he have not realized? What was his name? Dippy? Dappy? No Dobby that's the name. At least he was clean and unharmed even if he was in a bloody cage like an animal. He wouldn't remain that way, not when Lucius Malfoy got his claws into him. More often than not the Elf had sores and injuries on him, the sadistic man forced them to punish themselves if they did something he perceived as 'wrong'.

He didn't need any other House Elves, but he couldn't in all good consciousness allow the poor thing to be abused. Not when he had the ability to stop it, would that drastically change the timeline? It would, but the more here was here…the less he wanted to stick to it. Unfortunately his intelligence wouldn't allow him to risk it. The House Elf on the other hand…he couldn't see how it would change things to drastically. He looked to be the only Elf on the premises; perhaps the idiot who had them hadn't been able to get others and closed up shop? Making up his mind, he walked around and entered the shop before he could change it.

"How much?" demanded 'Septimus' glaring ferociously at the wizard, similar to the manner in which Severus glared but he couldn't care. Keeping a House Elf in a cage was just wrong on so many levels. They might not be considered 'Human' but they had feelings just like the rest of them. Severus froze, since when did he start giving a shit about House Elves? His mind drifted to Harry in the cupboard, and realized that the little boy was responsible for his new feelings. He couldn't even work up the emotion to be annoyed.

"Five Galleons," stuttered the wizard, wanting to duck under his counter.

Severus threw the money at him before stalking over and practically ripping open the cage confining the Elf to the small space. "Out," said Severus.

Dobby wide eyed and wary emerged and climbed down from the cage, facing the angry wizard who was going to be his new Master. Magic flared, bonding Dobby to Severus Snape nothing short of clothes would free the Elf now.

"You are free to use your magic as you fit, you must never punish yourself for any transgression you think you've done." said Severus bluntly.

Dobby gaped, unable to believe his ears, free to use magic? Quickly adoration began to spread across his face. "Yes sir!" squeaked the overwhelmed House Elf, preventing himself from jumping up and down by sheer will power.

"You will receive further orders at home, I assume you know where it is?" asked Severus. Being bonded he would know where his primary residences was and know there were other Elves. It wouldn't be Hogwarts or Spinners End, since he was basically a different person, his magical signature was different. He didn't know if it was enough to dupe the House Elves. Judging by the fact the others had called him Snape…he summarized it was a big fat no. At least he seemed to have the sense to stay quiet.

"Yes sir," said Dobby solemnly.

"Good. Go." said Severus; once the Elf had disappeared he left himself. He still had so much to do and it was already passed Seven AM. The Alley was already beginning to pile up with Wizards and Witches doing their shopping. Staring around the empty shop, he threw a sneer at the terrified wizard, who by the way had his wand clutched tightly in his hand. As if that would save him, he could have the wizard dead before he could pronounce any spell. He hadn't been a coveted Death Eater for nothing, he was fast with his wand and most of the other Death Eaters had known not to mess with him. Apart from the Lestrange's and Crouch, now they had just been insane. They hadn't been able to blend back into normal society after the Dark Lord fell, and that was why they had been captured and imprisoned. Not before causing the insanity of two Order members. He had actually been able to tolerate the Longbottom's, which had made him feel guiltier about the prophecy.

He was done with Diagon Alley; there was nothing he needed here. There were only a few other shops at the end he hadn't visited. Just the magical menagerie, Gambol and Japes (Joke shop), Ollivander's and of course the second hand robe shop. He Apparated to Hogsmeade, just missing the blonde haired man Lucius Malfoy strutting down the street.

* * *

Appearing on the road, right next to the shop he was most interested in - Gladrags, a very well established business. They had branches in Paris, here and of course London. There was a rumour they'd been about to open another, but he wouldn't find out now for eight nearly nine years. Shaking off his thoughts, he had to be hasty; he'd already been gone longer than intended. Despite the fact the Elves hadn't come to him, he still felt unduly worried. Chastising himself for being idiotic, he opened the door and took a basket looking around the shop, placing items he needed into it. No matter how much he put in the basket, he never ran out of room. He didn't buy their socks, he may not have his reputation to keep up, but he wouldn't be seen dead in any of those. They were utterly disgusting, no he would be going to the Muggle world, their ranges were much better. Paying for it, he also shrunk his purchases and exited the shop, his stomach rumbling loudly. He'd not eaten properly for nearly three days. He hadn't been able to stomach it, the knowledge of what had happened to Harry and the events that followed. All he'd had was the bowl of soup, last night if he remembered correctly. Then again he had de-aged himself to a time where he hadn't got much to eat.

Severus was about to Apparate when he thought about Honeydukes, groaning he gave in and quickly stalked over. Getting a selection of chocolate for himself, he couldn't drop everything and come to the magical world to get what he needed. It wouldn't be good for Harry if he just kept dropping him with House Elves all the time. Under no circumstances could he bring Harry here, not even under glamour charms. Thinking of Harry, he realized it wouldn't hurt to have a small selection of sweets for him too. That way he could reward good behaviour and encourage him in the future.

There he had everything he needed from the magical world; he could go home get breakfast and start the gruelling process in the Muggle world. He hadn't even done half of what he needed to accomplish yet he was already exhausted. Apparating back into the house, he looked around the living room to find that it had undergone more cleaning while he was gone.

"Clay?" called Severus.

"Yes sir?" asked the House Elf appearing in front of Severus.

"Did Harry wake?" asked Severus.

"No sir, Heather is watching him sir," said Clay nodding his head vigorously.

"Has Dobby arrived?" enquired Severus.

"Master Severus called Dobby?" asked the Elf in question making an appearance.

"I did not, but now that you are here, I shall tell you the rest of the rules." said Severus firmly. He wouldn't abuse them; he knew it was much better for them to be loyal to Harry and him. They were only a call away, and had their own magic and could defend you. He didn't want to be betrayed, and sometimes it's better to care than to have them fearing you. Same could be said for humans as well, the Dark Lord treated his followers like crap, thinking it made them to terrified to betray him. Look at what he had done, no; he was doing the right thing.

"Yes sir," said Dobby solemnly, his ears drooping listening to his Master.

"Nobody outside the other Elves and Harry are to ever become aware that I am Severus Snape. To everyone beyond these walls, and all visitors that come my name is Septimus Regis and the boy up the stair is my son. This is to keep us both safe from those who wish us harm." said Severus "Is that understood?"

"Dobby is understanding, Master Snape." said Dobby bowing low.

"Good, now the other Elves have made a room for themselves, you will join them in there. I do not want to see any of you attempting to fit into cupboards or it will be met with clothes is that understood?" said Severus.

"Yes, Sir." said Dobby swallowing thickly, the talk of clothes always made House Elf's terrified.

"Now what is your speciality?" asked Severus once he was sure Dobby understood him.

"I is good at looking after babies and sewing, Master Snape," said Dobby.

"Very well, now I bought some fabric from Gladrags and I'd like you to make everyone matching attires…can you do that?" asked Severus.

"YES SIR!" squeaked Dobby his eyes wide and filled with determined pride.

"Indeed, why don't you get started on that after having some breakfast, you're dismissed." said Severus wryly when the Elf didn't move after his subtle take your leave.

"Does Master Snape want breakfast now?" asked Clay.

"Yes," said Severus, "For both of us." he added as he moved from the living room, heading up the stairs to where the too small for his age, three year old Harry lay still asleep.

* * *

And Dobby is FREEEE :D lmao woohoo so do you want this story to continue on in the single timeline or would you like it to go back and forward? older Harry young Harry older Harry then young again? until all the holes are filled? It's been suggested that someone would like to see the what Minerva, Filius, Sirius and Remus were doing...but its entire up to you either way is cool with me :) so how long will it take for Harry to speak or even remotely trust Severus? or will we see the three year old taking it as the days come? R&R PLEASE! oh and do you want Harry to learn his magic properly long before they teach them at Hogwarts? perhaps in a different country?


	12. Chapter 12

**Fixing Past Mistakes **

**Chapter 12 **

**We don't know what age Alice Longbottom or Frank were...so I'm for this story placing them in the same year as the Marauders...if anyone does know the real dates it would be appreciated...but for this story yeah its same as Lily and James. **

**A New Home**

* * *

Severus stalked up the stairs back to the bedroom he'd been in just a few hours prior. He'd never been more grateful to have taken that de-aging Potion. His body wouldn't have been able to cope with the demands he had right now. It wasn't normal for a man in his thirties to have aches and pains the way he did, but it wasn't normal for someone to be exposed to the Cruciatus Curse all the time. Even just the few short years were enough to do significant damage he hadn't been able to repair. It didn't help he had lived in the Dungeon's, a place that was cold, and cold and dampness wasn't good for the body either.

Stepping into the room, Heather was at the side of the bed keeping a watchful eye on Harry. When she saw him she disappeared, giving her Masters privacy. It was a mark of a good Elf when they kept the place clean and tidy and weren't seen. True to Clay's word, Harry was still asleep, despite all the noise. The potions had kept him asleep longer than children usually slept. He wasn't sure how long toddlers slept, but he was sure it wasn't this long. Staring at the small face, he felt reluctant to wake him up, very unlike him.

Removing the duvet, he lifted the child up, rolling his eyes in exasperation when Harry just lay himself snug against his chest and fell back asleep again. Seriously? Thought Severus, as he looked down at the child bemused. Sighing wryly, he took Harry down the stairs, walking slowly so he didn't accidentally end up hurting himself or heaven forbid Harry. It would be at the height of irony if he fell and caused Harry's death so soon after saving him. Stepping into the living room, his eyebrows shot up, he'd been so busy he'd actually forgotten about it again. It was Christmas day, where wizards did celebrate it; they didn't close down their shops for the full day. It was just too much a loss to do so, since the wizarding world was so small at least in the UK it was hardly surprisingly. Unfortunately he'd forgotten most of the Muggle world closed their shops down, only a few kept them open. It was only for a few hours, the chain stores such as Asda; thankfully they had the things he was looking for. Children's clothes and a few other things such as drawers, cupboards and most importantly a toddler's bed. Although he was sure he would have to order them in store and wait on them being delivered. Since it was the Christmas season, he realized it would be a few days.

"Clay?" called Severus, as he sat down with the sleeping bundle still attached to his chest.

"Yes sir?" asked Clay attentively.

"Are there any cupboards, drawers and anything we can use in the Potter manor or vaults?" asked Severus. "This is a list of things I planned on getting today, if you can get anything we need

It would be greatly appreciated." he handed the Elf the rather long list. He knew he had those things in Prince Manor and the vaults, but he couldn't remove them much to his dismay. It felt wrong somehow taking anything from the Potter vaults, they weren't his but it couldn't be helped. Frowning in worry, he realised Dumbledore actually got the key to Harry's vault, relaxing slightly, it had only been the one to his trust vault. Not even the goblins would hand over all the keys to someone's inheritance. To be on the safe side, when it neared the time he swore to himself to make sure the Goblins actually gave Dumbledore the key so he would stay oblivious to this arrangement. At least until he ended up in the hospital wing, he couldn't help the surge of satisfaction he got from that. It was his fault Harry had died, or rather had almost died, this time travel was playing away with his bloody intelligence he was beginning to feel like an idiot.

"Clay will be right back," said the Elf before disappearing with the list.

"Breakfast for Master Severus and Harry," said Heather coming through with the large tray and placing it on the newly placed table.

"Thank you. Where was the Christmas tree found?" enquired Severus, it didn't feel Christmassy to him. It could have something to do with the fact just yesterday it had been the beginning of September to him, the weather outside didn't seem particularly bad either, from what he could remember about last night. Which wasn't much, he'd been going on adrenaline - he'd been so exhausted.

"Patter and Adair took it from Potter Manor, does Master Severus want it taken back?" asked Heather, they really should have asked permission but they were used to doing that at Christmastime. Even if Potter manor was empty of people, it was tradition and important. Plus until now there had been nothing better to do, the place was as clean as it was ever going to get.

"No," said Severus, shaking his head. While he didn't particularly like Christmas he would have to get used to it. He couldn't be his normal scowling self at Christmas, not raising a child. He was determined to see this done properly. Harry would have full benefits of both worlds, be happy and love the holidays, not like him who had dreaded them with a passion. He wouldn't let Lily down, couldn't let her down. She'd wanted him to raise her son, and that's exactly what he'd do. Not that he would ever be able to replace Lily, but he'd do his best to see that Harry doesn't wish his circumstances were different.

"Yes sir," said Heather quietly before leaving again.

Severus placed Harry on the couch, placing the pillows at an angle that would allow him to sit up safely. He was very pleased to see kippers on the plate; it's exactly what Harry needed. Kippers were rich in omega 3 and exactly what Harry needed to prevent rickets. Hopefully he would eat them, the eggs were also another good breakfast food to have.

"Harry, wake up little one, come on, that's it, good morning." said Severus once the beautiful green eyes opened. The wide green eyes promptly glanced over at the food, hunger and pure adulterated need overtook on his face. It seemed he wasn't the only one hungry this morning, but it didn't surprise him.

"Would you like some breakfast?" asked Severus, staring at the child, who continued to stare at the food as if he hadn't heard Severus at all. The quietness was rather daunting; he was nearly three years old he should be able to speak. Hell he should have been able to speak before the attack on his family, perhaps there had been damage done to Harry they hadn't realized? He would soon find out, hopefully if he continued to talk Harry would pick up on it and actually speak to him.

Severus picked up the potions kit, which had remained on the couch all night. Cleaning the dropper with his wand, he sucked two different potions before swiftly opening Harry's mouth and squirting it down his throat. He needed the potions there was no getting away with it, thankfully he'd only need it for at least three weeks if his potions were as strong as he liked to think. Although it might be longer, but he couldn't risk giving Harry more, he was after all just a toddler.

Ripping the kipper apart, he placed a piece of it in Harry's mouth, removing his fingers quickly when Harry bore down already gobbling it down hungrily. Grabbing a bowl, he placed all the pieces into it and placed it on Harry's lap, to see whether he would be able to eat unaided. If he managed that he'd put the rest of his food into the bowl.

Severus began eating his own breakfast, waiting patiently to see if the child would follow. He was beginning to think Harry wouldn't touch it, and he didn't, at least not until he was half way through his breakfast. His small fingers grabbed onto the fish, warily watching him before he gobbled both pieces down.

"Good boy," said Severus giving him a small rare smile, as he continued on his breakfast.

Once he was finished, he began to cut up Harry's breakfast into pieces so he could manage it alone. Slicing his toast, his scrambled eggs were easy, sausages he cut up into little bits and the bacon he removed the fat and it broke up on its own. Placing it in the bowl, allowing Harry to eat it at his own pace. He noticed the small child spoon with snitches on it and put it in Harry's hand, guiding him to the food, putting on a piece of scrambled egg; he guided it to his mouth.

"Well done," said Severus proudly, watching Harry repeat what he'd done dropping it once but succeeding the second time.

Harry must have decided it was easier to use his hands, he abandoned the spoon. Severus didn't say anything, there would come a time when he would be using utensils, and right now it wasn't important. Hearing thumping from above he stared up at the ceiling wondering what the hell was going on. House Elves didn't normally make a sound; he held his tongue, not wanting to say anything they were the ones doing all the hard work after all. He wondered how long it would take Dobby to make matching clothes for all the Elves; hopefully it would keep him busy. From what he saw his idle hands didn't half get him into trouble although Lucius Malfoy was an evil bastard so he couldn't blame the Elf.

Patter and Adair appeared with a large bookcase at either side of them, using magic they placed in corner beside the fireplace. To his surprise, Clay appeared with a box full of books, and began to place them in each available space there was on the bookcase.

Curiosity got the better of him, and he wandered over, Harry was safe he had a spell on the cushions to make sure he didn't hurt himself. Picking one up, they were free of a single piece of dust, a small smile played across his face; he could remember his mother reading from this book whenever his father wasn't around. She hadn't been a good mother, but he was fond of the memories where she acted remotely maternal. Opening it up, he noticed differences from his mother's tales to the book, twilight being one of them, his mother had said midnight. The tales of the beadle and the bard, it was also Lily's favourite book, but each wizarding child found the tales thrilling. There were plenty of books here that would keep Harry occupied as he grew up.

Replacing the book, he found many other wizarding children's tales, but as he got further up, where no children's hands could wander. He found other books, ones he hadn't read, they must be the extremely old and rare, they must have been taken from the Potter vaults! Rare being that they didn't mass produce them with the magical community being so small back in the day. Only those with money were able to buy them, and they were actually made for them as apposed to just buying them.

Putting the book back he picked up another, this was one he wanted to show Harry. It was a picture book, filled with potion ingredients and their names. He wouldn't be able to read their names of course, but he would with time remember the names of the ingredients. Looking over at Harry, his thoughts darkened slightly. How could Lupin have abandoned him? Yes he'd been devastated to find out he was dead…but how had he remained away? He'd only had the child for a single night, and he was strongly becoming attached to him. Lupin had nearly an entire year of knowing Harry, and he'd stayed away on Dumbledore's say so. Such a bloody fool he was, and to be frank he deserves to suffer the pain he went through. It might have been the jaded part of him speaking, but it was the truth. He'd stayed away on his own free will, Minerva had as well but this was Minerva, she hadn't been as close to Harry as Lupin had been.

Severus glanced into the box, and surprise flittered across his face. Placing the book he had in his hands on the fireplace, he picked up the book that caught his eye. Flipping it open, pain lanced across his face, it was the year book for Hogwarts. Pictures of his class mates in separate pages, with writing on them, this was Lily's he realized mostly the girls had written in it. Lily had been popular, even with a friend like him until fifth year.

_Good luck on your Charms Mastery x Alice _

His heart clenched, Lily had been very fond of Alice, and they'd shared a dorm for seven years. Not only that but apparently she'd named Alice Harry's Godmother. He wondered if she had accepted Dumbledore's decision to leave Harry there, not that she'd had much of a chance since they'd been attacked a week after Voldemort was defeated. All things considered, it was a good thing as bad as the Dursley's were…what the Lestrange's and Crouch Junior would have done to the defenceless child horrified him to the core. No he didn't even want to think on it, it was just to terrifying to contemplate.

Lily would have done anything to help the Longbottom's; she would have gone above and beyond what any friend would have. It's just who Lily was, a friend who would be there for anyone in need. Could he help them? Potions were capable of miraculous things, but could it really help the Longbottom's? He wasn't sure, but it was certainly worth a try, he had nothing to do here other than raise Harry.

Did Harry even remember what his mother looked like? Perhaps once his own room was set up he could place a picture of his parents in it. As much as he hated James Potter, Harry was entitled to know what his father looked like. He was going to do it right, grudges aside, it was enough he was raising his son at the end of the day. Would it hurt Harry to see a picture of his mother?

Walking over, he noticed that the bowl was empty, Harry had eaten everything. Picking up the glass of milk, he knelt down and helped the child drink it. He would need to get some plastic cups so Harry could drink himself. Perhaps even a small table and chair where he could sit at and eat his meals. He wasn't sure how long they would remain in England, it was tricky, if he did accidental magic no, he was living here, nowhere near Muggles so it shouldn't tip the register. Once he was finished, Severus wiped away the white moustache saddened when Harry flinched at his sudden move. He wouldn't stop; Harry would realize sooner or later he wouldn't hurt him. Starting to tip toe around him wouldn't do Harry any favours in the long run.

Sitting on the couch, he picked the child up and placed him on his knee, the book between them, he opened it at the page that continued Lily's photo. Seventeen years old, in her Gryffindor uniform beaming at the camera, her long red hair slightly messed up. Like the rest of the students that day, she'd removed the hat they were supposed to wear for the picture. Staring down at her his heart hurting, glancing down at Harry, trying to gauge if he recognised her or not.

"That's your mum, Harry." said Severus quietly, pointing to her. "Mummy." he repeated no doubt that's what he'd know her better as. He'd been but one year old at the time, to most children it was mummy at that age.

Harry stared at the picture, but he didn't say anything. He didn't want to be hurt again, which was what the other people had done when he made a sound. The other boy had made lots of noise and they'd come to him quickly enough. The other boy had pinched and slapped at him, making him cry and they'd just stuck him in that horrible place and not letting him come out. Only coming in to hurt him when he made any noise…no he didn't want that again. He liked this, being warm and comfy, and having food, it was the best.

"Can you say it, Harry?" asked Severus quietly. "Say mummy." closing his eyes he begged for Harry to say something, anything. What if seeing his mother killed before his very eyes had caused trauma they didn't know about? If it had it's an entire year he'd put up with it…it may very well be irreparable damage by now. He would need to be patient; he couldn't go drawing conclusions just yet. He'd give it a few weeks, maybe a month, if not then he would have to do something, go to a different country and see a healer. One that didn't have close ties to their minister, so Belgium was out, the USA didn't care for Cornelius so that was a big plus. He couldn't go into his mind to find out, not until Harry was five, and even then it was risky.

Did the man want him to talk? He didn't understand at all, he was so confused. The other people didn't want him talking but this one did? What if he did talk and was put in the dark space again? Without food? No he didn't want to be put in there again. His mummy, he remembered her, and what that bad man had done, she wouldn't wake up when he cried, and she always had woke up when he was sad. She'd always held him close and had the nicest voice in the entire world.

Clay popped into the living room, watching the wizards wondering if he should just leave again.

"Yes?" asked Severus, staring at the Elf enquiry.

"Here is the list sir," said Clay, holding out the parchment.

Severus took it and found the Elf had marked off each item as he presumably found it. Almost everything was marked off, even the junior bed for Harry. "You found a child's bed?" asked Severus surprised.

"The crib turned into one sir," said Clay quietly. It was practically an antique now, but antiques were always a favourite of Wizards and Witches. The one in Godric's hollow had been broken beyond repair; it had been good for nothing but fire wood. A lot of things in the room had been destroyed, but they managed to salvage a lot, washing, repairing and placing them in the vaults. They were all now in Master Harry's new bedroom, he hoped Master Severus was happy with it.

"Very well, thank you." said Severus, all he had to buy now was clothes for Harry, and that would require a trip to the Muggle world. After that they were settled in and in it for the long haul, eight years of it. "Your hard work is appreciated."

"Thank you sir," beamed Clay, they didn't receive acknowledgements very often, not even Masters Harold or James had said those things to them. He wasn't finished through, Master Severus wanted this place to be a home, so that's what he wanted to do, fill it up with everything they would need. By the time they were done Potter manor would be practically empty of anything. Nobody would be able to get into these wards, they were very wrong, even they had trouble getting in and out and they weren't on the same frequency as Wizards magic.

At least he wouldn't have to go shopping on Christmas day, although it would have been preferred actually. He wasn't a people's person, he did not like large crowds, and shopping today would have ensured he didn't meet many Muggles. The wizarding clothes he'd bought would do for now.

"Did you bring a potty?" asked Severus, feeling ten years old using such a childish word, the word was very odd on his tongue. Shivering he vowed to himself to try and not use the word at all in future. No Childs toilet would be the word he'd use from now on.

"Yes sir, shall I go and get it?" asked Clay.

"Yes," said Severus, he would begin Harry today; at least they had nowhere to be today. It was warm enough that he could run around without anything on and learn to use the…toilet when he needed to go. He was nearly three years old he should have already learnt this by his stage. Perhaps the sweets would come into good use today, and the following weeks.

He slightly wished he had been able to buy a few presents for him, but perhaps having toys to play with would be enough. Clay returned with the toilet, placing it beside the couch where Severus was sitting.

"Which room have you placed Harry's things in?" asked Severus.

"The one next to yours sir, would you like me to get something?" asked Clay eagerly.

"Not this time, take care of Harry for a few minutes," said Severus, he wasn't about to let the House Elf's cater to his every whim, he wasn't a lazy man. He'd lived thirty odd years without one, and would continue to do so. Although he had no doubt he would need their help from time to time, but not every single minute of the day. Once Harry got more used to the child's toilet, he would start having him use the downstairs toilet; at least it wasn't far away.

He would need to put a guard spell on the stairs, just in case Harry came out of his room at any time during the night. Which he was certain he would once he got used to how things were. Well maybe not in the middle of the night, but early in the morning. Opening the door, he was very surprised indeed, the House Elves had gone above and beyond their duty. Flicking his wand he cast a spell on the carpet to make it fit the room completely. Nodding in satisfaction, baby blue, it would do until Harry was old enough to decide which colour he'd like his room to be. Which would probably be another few years, flicking his wand once more he coloured the walls blue, and added clouds where the 'boarder' would be. He though about adding a charm to make them move around but nixed the idea.

The bed was so small in such a large room; it had a large collection of teddies on it. A large net above the bed filled with them as well. Opening the cupboard he wasn't surprised to see all the clothes he bought Harry hanging up all neat and tidy. He didn't need to look in the drawers to know they were filled with the things he got for Harry too. Opening one he removed a pair of underwear, Harry would need them on he couldn't go around starkers all day that's if he even moved.

There weren't many toys, he observed as he looked into the toy box, mostly educational ones. Mostly for hand and eye coordination shapes and sizes and a little pig with coins inside it. Picking the toy box up, he grabbed the small comforter on the end of the bed as an afterthought. Making his way back down the stairs, he placed the comforter on the floor beside the couch and placed the toys in the middle. Adding the pillows he placed Harry in the middle of them. His toys strewn around him, giving him a choice in which he chooses to play with. Placing him on his back, he removed his blue baby grow and body suit. Throwing them on the couch, he placed his underwear on him, before putting his t-shirt on with a little snitch on it. Charming it a little larger so it fitted him perfectly, before doing the same with his blue jumper.

Once that was done, he picked him back up, and placed him on his little toilet.

"This is for when you need to go to the toilet…when you need to…pee-pee." said Severus, his face almost flushing red, his vocabulary shooting down another notch.

Harry stared at the Severus blankly, and almost as if he understood him, he did the toilet.

"Good boy!" said Severus extremely pleased, once he was done he stood him up on his feet, and replaced the underwear. Summoning the sweets he had got, he removed a sugar quill and handed it to Harry. Placing him back in his pillow seat he placed the sweet into Harry's mouth letting him know what it tasted like. Sniffing at the horrible smell, he banished the pee.

Severus moved over to the box and began raking inside it, trying to find something he could use to write with. Most books had a piece of paper at the front or back that he could use. Then he found a plain leather brown book that solved his dilemma, it would serve as his potion book from now on. Sitting back down, he realized Harry was just sitting there, he looked extremely lost. Sighing softly, he put the book on the couch and slid down next to the child.

Opening the pig's plastic belly, he removed the brightly coloured plastic coins. Sliding it into the pigs slot music started up, placing one in Harry's hand he guided him to the slot and helped him put it in. Music started up once more, he definitely had to buy more…age appropriate toys. Harry should have outgrown those ones, perhaps he should get a television, there were plenty of educational shows he could enjoy.

"Go on, Harry." said Severus quietly, encouraging the child to play.

Harry gripped the coin before doing what the other man had done, listening to the music in quiet delight.

"Well done, good boy," said Severus, sitting back up on the couch letting Harry relax and play for a while. Once he was sure Harry would play by himself, he began writing in the book, thoughtfully thinking on various potions he'd like to create over the years.

That was exactly what they did until lunch time, where Harry ate his lunch on the floor, drinking his milk by himself in a smaller cup easy enough for Harry to lift. Severus noticed he had yet to say anything, but he wasn't about to give up easily.

* * *

and now severus is starting to get mad at them for never checking on harry now that hes been drawn in :D hehe so will we see snippets of the months going by then the years? or will we see Harry recovering then jumps every other month until hes older? will Harry be observant and smart or be a normal boy with nothing extrodinary happeing? :P i laughed myself silly having severus say potty :D lmaoooo so funny just had to have him flushing in embarassment! so two chapters tonight lucky you to make up for the last two nights with nothing :) and its taken me along time to get these chapters up for you. i can finally get some sleep despite it being 3 AM :D hehe anyways there we go...what will happen to dumbledore when time reinserts itself? redeemed or condemed? R&R PLEASE!


	13. Chapter 13

**Fixing Past Mistakes **

**Chapter 13 **

**Living Life For The First Time **

* * *

Severus twisted and turned in his bed, trapped in the throes of a nightmare. Wakening up abruptly, his hand automatically going for his wand, as he slowly became more aware of his surroundings. His heart thumping erratically, breathing through it, Merlin it had been such a long time since he'd had such a violent nightmare. Breathing deeply, he removed himself from the twisted sweat soaked bed sheets. Looking at the bedside cabinet, but found it empty, of course he wasn't in Spinners End. He didn't have a digital alarm clock here, its something he planned on getting. Shivering in cold, he stepped out the bed flicking his wand, and magically cleaned and straightened the bedding. Moving out of his bedroom, he entered the bathroom, flicking the light switch up, wincing at the light hurt his eyes for a few seconds. Rubbing them tiredly, he put the shower on, removing his nightwear waiting on it heating up and stepping in sighing in gratitude as the warm water cascaded over his sweat soaked body.

Severus leaned his head against the wall, uncaring that it was cold, his mind dwelling on the nightmare. It wasn't the fact he'd had a nightmare that perturbed him, it was the fact Dumbledore had been in it. Now he'd always seen a side to Albus very few people did. He might insist everyone deserved a second chance, but he'd never really delivered on that. He had constantly been reminded of his own failings, no matter what good he'd done since his teenage years. Yet he'd never had such a vivid nightmare about him before, he wasn't sure if it was something he'd do, but when it came to Harry, it seemed Dumbledore was capable of anything. He couldn't let him find out, not under any circumstances, he couldn't risk being killed and Harry ending up back in the Dursley's care…he'd been so adamant about Obliviating the Muggles and getting Petunia back at Privet Drive, no matter what she'd done. How much worse could Dumbledore get? By letting anyone get away with…well Murder as the case was.

Would Dumbledore resort to murder if he found out? Why was he so insistent on controlling Harry's life? Surely the Prophecy would happen in its own time; not even going under the Fidelius charm was enough to cheat/beat death. Sighing softly, there would be no reason for Dumbledore to suspect anything; he would make sure of it. The first sign of Harry's accidental magic he would move, somewhere overseas. He would take no chances, not when it came to Harry's life. He'd already died once because of the old fool's manipulations, it wouldn't happen again. Shuddering lightly, no he'd been devastated to learn what happened last time; he couldn't imagine what it would feel like this time. Just three days with Harry and he was besotted with the child, although admittedly worried constantly about him not talking.

After scrubbing himself red, he exited the shower, wrapping the towel around his waist. Picking up his pyjamas he went back through to his bedroom. He found that the Elves had obviously been in, since the bedding had been removed despite his spells. Shaking it off, he quickly got dressed, not because he was cold, since the house was warming up. Today he was taking Harry shopping, not only to get more clothes, but he needed to get some last minute stuff to make their lives complete here.

Harry was sleeping in his own bed, he kept a small globe of light (magically created) beside his bed, since he'd been woken up five times the first night. Not that Harry had said anything, it was the spell letting him know Harry was awake and distressed. After he'd realized or rather deduced what the problem was, Harry had slept fine afterwards. No doubt he'd been terrified he was back in the damn cupboard. Which made him think of the stuffed toy he'd used to sleep with when he was child. Or had, until his father ripped it up and put it in the fire. During his first episode of accidental magic if he remembered correctly. Harry didn't touch any of the toys in his room yet, so perhaps buying one especially for him might do the trick.

"Pull yourself together, Snape." muttered Severus to himself, as he exited his bedroom. The house was as protected as it was ever going to be, without putting the Fidelius Charm on it. Not only were there goblin wards on it, but the blood wards were also present as well as a few he'd placed around the area. One to repel Muggles, he did not want them coming nearby. He couldn't keep it up though; Harry would need friends, at some point. Even he'd had Lily, she'd helped him more than he ever realized. Making friends hadn't been easy for him, growing up alone as he had, he didn't want Harry to feel that way.

Opening the door to Harry's room he walked in, the globe was off, which is what happened whenever light touched it. It was only lit when it was dark, and it wasn't too bright - he didn't want Harry to remain awake. Just bright enough for him to see around the area, so he could relax and drift back to sleep.

"Harry? Wake up, time for breakfast." said Severus kneeling down on the floor, making himself as none threatening as possible. The room was nicely done, and it all blended in very well, the Elves had done a wonderful job.

"Come on, let's go," said Severus, frowning when he noticed Harry was stiff with terror, the look in his eyes made him want to look behind himself to see if there was someone there. Yet he knew there wasn't anyone in the house, other than those that were meant to be there. He had thought they were starting to get somewhere, gaining Harry's trust, but it seemed as though he was mistaken.

Removing the covers, he went to pick the child up when the smell hit him, now he understood Harry's reaction. He'd had a little accident, so far Harry had been very good, having no accidents, so it wasn't a surprise, and it had to happen at some point. At least with magic it could be cleaned and ready for use tonight, he couldn't let Harry think it was bad, but didn't want him thinking it was okay. Who would have thought having a child was so damn complicated? he'd had an idea, but not the entire truth. Then again he'd never had to deal with children under the age of eleven.

"Come on, let's get you out of those wet smelly pyjamas, it's okay, Harry it was just a little accident." soothed Severus, helping the three year old out of the bed. Standing him on his feet, he'd learned a few days ago Harry didn't even know how to walk! If he had been walking while he was with his parents…he evidently didn't remember it. Yesterday he'd taken Harry out to walk around in the garden, unfortunately he'd just crawled. He didn't know if he was just scared or bloody stubborn. He'd get there though; Severus was nothing if not adamant.

Removing the soiled nightwear, he accio'ed his clothes as he took Harry's hands, and guided him out of the room. Helping him get used to walking, the slowness was driving him insane, he had the urge to pick him up and carry him. That wouldn't be a good thing in the long run, so he bore with it. For such a small child, he did have a tight grip, his hands were going white with the grip he had on his pointer fingers.

Starting up the water, he added some bubble bath, before turning the taps off. Making sure it was okay for the three year old, he placed Harry into the tub. The water barely covered his small legs; the stillness in the child truly saddened him. Perhaps he should buy some bath toys as well, maybe that would help him it certainly couldn't make it worse. Grabbing two face cloths he turned one into a plastic boat and the other into a little figure. Transfiguration hadn't been his strong suit, but he knew enough to do this. Putting them into the water, he began to wash Harry, before sitting down on the toilet and let him play. He was slowly introducing Harry to magic, getting him used to seeing it performed on a daily basis. The first time had been halarious, he'd been tempted to laugh at the wide eyed look of half fear half wonder at what he'd done. He'd refrained and continued on what he was doing.

Ten minutes later, Severus deemed it long enough, and removed Harry from the bath. Wrapping a towel around him, and carrying him back to his bedroom. Drying him off, he put his clothes on him, not putting a cloak on him, since they were going out. It was winter, so he would need something he belated remembered. It was so odd, summer had just passed a few days ago…then he'd been dumped in winter time. Grabbing a jumper he added a heating charm to it and put it on him. It would have to do until they got to the shops.

"Clay?" called Severus as he carried Harry down the stairs.

"Yes sir?" asked the House Elf blinking at his Master.

"Is there a possibility of getting a map of the area from Gringotts?" asked Severus, he had his new clothes on; Dobby had done a good job, although he didn't really like the colours. Perhaps he should have only given him one roll of the fabric, and kept the others for another time. The reason he did it was to remove the costumes they'd had on before, just in case anyone recognized them as the 'Potter' Elves. He couldn't allow it to happen; Dumbledore had people all over the place.

"I'll be doing that Master Severus," said Clay bowing before popping out of the house.

Entering the living room, he found that the Elves had already placed breakfast on the table. Everything was cut up for Harry already, and in a plastic plate to make it easier for him. He also noticed the boiled runny egg and strips of toast, they'd made Harry egg soldiers they'd removed the shell and placed the egg itself in a little holder. Placing Harry in his normal spot on the couch, he once again fed him the two potions, before he handed over the egg soldiers, and grabbed his own.

Leaning down he noticed some sort of table drawn on parchment on the tray. Picking it up, he looked it over, eyebrows rose in half exasperation and amusement. It was the food Rota; they wanted him to fill in what he wanted for breakfast, lunch and dinner all week. Perhaps that would be a good thing, introduce a lot of different foods to Harry's diet. Picking up the self inking quill, he began to fill it in. Making sure there was a wide variety of vegetables, and fun desserts only if he ate all his dinner.

Finishing off his breakfast, he relaxed into the couch as he drank the remains of his coffee, waiting on Harry finishing his. He'd learned the past few days; Harry ate quite quickly, almost to the point of making himself sick. Thankfully the potions would prevent that, it had a stomach soother mixed into it, settling his stomach. Going from eating basically nothing to a lot would cause a lot of pain and it wasn't something he wanted for Harry. He'd already been through more pain than anyone could fathom. Loosing his parents, his godfather, then being dumped at the Dursley's and having everything he knew ripped from him and abused to top it off.

"Harry?" called Severus, but the child continued to eat, Severus was used to it, he was beginning to think Harry didn't know his own name. "Harry," he said more firmly, snapping his fingers to get Harry's attention.

"Do you need the toilet? We are going out in a few minutes." said Severus speaking clearly but firmly. He would need to remember to ask him at least every half hour. True to his words, he had started using the word toilet, the word Potty made him feel three feet tall.

Harry shook his head mutely, chewing on the last of his kippers.

"Very well," said Severus, biting the urge to groan, he hated non-verbal answers if his students had done that he would have snapped at them. At least the Muggle shops had toilets, the magical world didn't, and if you needed the toilet there you had to go to one of the pubs.

Clay popped back into the living room, silently handing over the map which had been magically created by the look of things, gathering the tray and empty plates and cups. Severus looked it over, using his wand to 'move' the map, and noticed there was a shop actually ten to fifteen minutes away depending on how fast you walked. Ironically called 'The farm shop' but it sold everything he'd need, at least every day items, from food to toiletries. That was a relief; it was not too far from a side road, so obviously Muggles visited regularly.

"Clay, did Lily have a buggy?" asked Severus, his breathing hitching just saying that name. He didn't often say her name; in fact he could count on one hand how many he had since that faithful day. He was beginning to heal, the staggering wound she'd left in his heart was being soothed. Merlin, why hadn't he gone to see Lily's child? If he had he would have seen in the original timeline. He noticed Clay twitching when her name was mentioned, he didn't need to ask Clay why, no doubt she'd loathed the thought of House Elves doing everything for her. She had been a fiercely independent woman, even at the age of eleven.

"I am sorry, sir." said Clay quietly, "It was destroyed that night, we tried out best to fix it but it was beyond our magic."

"Of course," said Severus, "Thank you." he added politely, if the Elves liked them they were most likely to stay loyal. He'd been there that night and saw the destruction himself, Harry's room had received most of the damage. The roof and windows had been blown to smithereens. In fact it still was that way; nothing had been touched, to his disgust it had been turned into a sort of shrine to the Dark Lord's defeat. Perhaps when time reinserted itself, he would begin fixing it up, it would make a nice cosy home for Harry when he was older. If he didn't want to end up in large manors, why anyone did he didn't know. He certainly didn't, even though he had Prince Manor he barely ventured there. He continued or rather will continue to use Spinners End.

Well it looked like he would be carrying Harry, not that it was a chore he was so thin. He was just worried about what people would think, Harry was badly scarred by his ordeal at the Dursley's. It was obvious, he wasn't like normal three year old children, at least nothing like the children he'd seen while out during the summers, whether at Diagon Alley, Hogsmeade or of course Spinners End. Not that he'd paid much attention, until now Severus had hated children, spoiled little things, but that couldn't be said anymore.

Severus stood up, grabbing his Gringotts pouch, and put his hand into it, removing a wad of Muggle cash. Magic truly was a wonderful thing, it would only work for him, and it had his magical signature imbued into it. Which meant it was very safe, no chance of being robbed blind, not that Severus would allow such a thing to happen. He didn't trust people, they were two faced, and they lie, cheat and use you to their own end. In the end they leave you, and to him it wasn't worth the agony. He had only let one person into his life, and she'd let him down, inevitably unable to cope with the feelings it had taken him down a dark road. Then it had been him who let Lily down in a way that made all other let downs pale into comparison. Placing the money into his black jeans front pocket, grabbing the house key's despite the fact there was no need for them. As an afterthought he picked up the map, placing a spell on it, causing two red dots to appear, his and Harry's almost like a tracking spell just in case they got lost.

"We are going to go out now, do you need the toilet?" asked Severus crouching down next to Harry.

Harry shook his head, no, he didn't need the toilet.

"Alright," said Severus, sighing in resignation, it was obvious Harry wasn't ready to talk yet. On the plus side, at least he understood what he was saying - he hoped.

At least nobody would recognize Harry, should any wizard be in the Muggle world. He had healed Harry's scar, his forehead was smooth and unmarred. He had magically cut Harry's hair, so he no longer had a fringe. He didn't know what Dumbledore had been thinking by allowing that scar to remain, other than to make a legend of it. Harry was a child, not a bloody symbol for the masses and he wouldn't tolerate it. To Severus it was just as bad as using Godric's Hollow as a shrine. An entire family had been torn apart what right did they have to celebrate it? Gawk at it? Write bloody messages on the wall or visit and admire it?

Lifting the child up, he held him close, wrapping his magic around both of them and Apparated to a small niche in Charring Cross. Somewhere he had Apparated too recently, but eight years ago in the future. He was grateful to see that the shop was still there. The Asda sign was lit like a beacon, despite the fact it was daylight. Staring down at Harry, suppressing a smirk, Harry was staring around wildly; it was nice to see him that way since he usually just stared at one thing never really showing much emotion.

Once Severus got to the shop, he stopped and stared at the trolley drolly. He couldn't believe he was about to do this. He was turning into a complete Muggle, sighing in exasperation; he conceded the need for it. With difficulty he managed to get Harry into the seat, the trolley was freezing that couldn't be good for children surely? Closing his eyes, he thanked Merlin he looked different; otherwise his reputation would be shot to hell if anyone saw him now. Wheeling a trolley with a child on it! Into a Muggle store! Oh it would be shattered to smithereens not just shot to hell.

Wheeling it in the direction of the Muggle clothes, he began putting them in the trolley. Adding in more underwear, tops, t-shirts, trousers, and plenty socks at least they looked half decent. He also put two jackets, different sizes so when Harry hit a growth spurt he had one at the ready into the trolley. He was rather proud of himself there was hardly any black in the pile! Well nothing completely black anyway apart from a few pairs of trousers.

"Oh my! He's such a little cutie! What age is he?" said a youngish looking woman, positively cooing over Harry.

Severus stared at her uncomprehendingly; the urge to snap at her was very, very strong. He wasn't used to people getting into his personal space at all. Biting his tongue, and refraining from baring his teeth in an animalistic manner which was his natural inclination to his situation. Forcing himself to relax, he finally comprehended her words.

"Three," said Severus, a strained smile on his face, thankfully the woman wasn't looking at him otherwise she would have run for the hills. Severus' version of a smile was truly disturbing, the smile a super villain like the Joker had on his face as he thought about killing the likes of Batman.

"Your a cutie, so you are," she continued to coo over him, clearly delighted.

Harry just stared at her oddly, not really understanding why she was speaking to him like that. Nobody talked to him like that, not the people who kept him in that dark place or his knight in shining armour. His eyes went from the lady who smelt funny she was almost making his eyes water, to his saviour and saw he had his nose screwed up as if he wanted to cry, he'd never seen an adult that wanted to cry before. He wanted to giggle at the look, it was so funny, but he refrained. Then she spoke again in that voice, distracting him.

She said one last thing, "Be a good boy for your daddy!"

Daddy? Was that what he was, his green eyes met black ones, was it his daddy? His mind drifted to the other boy, Dudders and pumpkin? He'd been called, he'd said dada, to the horrible man who hurt him…but he'd never hurt Dudders did that mean this man wouldn't hurt him? Since he was his daddy? Did that mean he really wanted him to talk?

Severus' felt his chest constrict, it seemed Harry had understood the woman's words all too well. He was very intelligent for a three year old boy; his green eyes were wide, thoughtful and hopeful. So different from the look he'd first seen when he rescued him. He gaped at the woman's back, barely able to believe what she'd said. Did he look like Harry's father? Looking at him, really looking at him, black hair; sure they both had dark hair, very unique eyes, but father and son? Shaking his head, Muggles, sometimes they could be so insipid. His mind though continued to dwell on the look Harry had given him.

Moving off, he began to browse through the electronics, buying himself a few home appliances he'd need. A Television, video player, and then a very much needed alarm clock, as well as a few children's video's (making sure they were at least a little big educational) to keep Harry occupied for a few hours. He also bought some new bedding sets; Harry's was plain blue at the moment. He couldn't think of anything else they'd need, and then he realized, books, children's books, best of both words he'd inwardly promised him. After wandering around the middle of the shop, looking up at the signs in the middle to see what was on that particular isle he found what he was looking for. He didn't know many of the books, since he hadn't read any since he was a young boy, well apart from the tales of the beadle and the bard. So he just threw in two dozen of them, he wasn't trying to turn Harry into a Ravenclaw - he just wanted him to have the best opportunities in life.

"Harry would you like to pick a few toys?" asked Severus, holding his breath, willing Harry to speak just once.

Removing Harry from the trolley, he let him face the toys' keeping an eye on his reactions and eyes. Harry gave nothing away; he stared at them as if he didn't understand what they were for! Ah well, it was worth a try, placing Harry on his hip, he began placing yet more items into the overflowing trolley, action figures, cars, boats, planes, trains, fire engines, airbase play sets, car sets. Tool benches, belt, and the actual tools. Toy farm sets, with every single animal that was a good educational thing to have. Sticker books, drawing books and blank paper with crayons. He was under no circumstances going to get a child felt tip pens! That was madness he didn't want his home covered in it. A soft ball and a few smaller ones so he could play outside with something. A wooden train set with a track, a huge pack of building blocks and three packs of dinosaurs. Mr. Potato head, and picked three additional teddies, although truthfully he didn't need more. There was an entire wall/netting filled with them. Although Severus had a feeling he'd received them from everyone when he was born, the entire Order and everyone Lily and James were acquainted with.

Looking at the pile, he realized he couldn't buy anything else; he was going to have a difficult time as it was with disappearing without anyone noticing anything out of the ordinary. Holding Harry tightly to his hip, he moved the trolley with one hand, making his way to the check outs, actually grateful to be leaving. He still had to buy food which he would do with the smaller shop nearer to home.

Five workers immediately surrounded him, helping get everything paid for and packed up then placed back into the trolley. Handing over the money, he was just about to leave when someone spoke.

"Do you need a hand getting it to your car, sir?"

"No thank you," said Severus, tersely why did everyone insist on nosing into his life all of a sudden? And why the bloody hell was people cooing at Harry as though he was a bloody dog! They didn't seem to see that the child was staring at them as if they'd lost their mind! He was just 'cute' so they just had to paw at him as if he was a commodity. Harry did not like it at all, that much was obvious and they just didnt care!

They nodded and scampered as if they sensed his looming anger and darkened mood. Sighing grateful as they disappeared, he made his way out of the shop, once in a corner away from everyone he cast a Muggle repelling charm, and quickly gathered and shrunk all his items (except one jacket and a pair of shoes) and safely ensconced them in his pocket. There, one less thing to worry about for now.

Taking the map out, he looked down at it, tapping it until he saw a layout of the area. His eyes narrowed in on the little forested area, just a bunch of trees at the side of the building. Nobody would be there; at least they shouldn't be anyway. Wrapping his magic around them both he Apparated again, landing right next to the farm shop. Smirking in satisfaction, nodding absently, he placed Harry's new jacket and shoes on him, staring down at the floor, before placing Harry on his feet. He wouldn't keep him there for long, he wasn't used to it. It would just result in Harry's legs and feet getting swollen and sore.

Keeping a tight grip of him, making sure he didn't fall over, he walked them towards the shop. Praying it was empty, he did not want to deal with any more nosy Muggles. Cursing inwardly, when he remembered. He swiftly removed the Muggle repelling charm, not helpful when he wanted to buy stuff from them after all.

Once they were near the shop, he put Harry in another trolley and quickly began gathering everything they'd need. Two toothbrushes, a child's one and green adult one for him, toothpaste, and one he remembered had to be for a child. Shower gel since he had nothing of the kind, there was only stuff for Harry, shampoo, conditioner and soap. He also got some crisps, biscuits and a few additional Muggle sweets. He'd never admit it but Muggle fudge was better than the Honeydukes.

Placing it up letting it be rung up, he handed over the money grateful that he could go home. He wasn't used to shopping like this. Usually when he went shopping it was for some cauldrons and potion ingredients! Being a guardian was bloody exhausting.

"New around here?" asked the Muggle as he handed over the change.

"Yes," said Severus revealing no further information.

"Welcome," he said before ducking under his counter busy unpacking items.

* * *

"Dobby?" called Severus.

"Yes sir?" asked the Elf making an appearance eager to serve.

"House Elves have the ability to get anywhere they want is that not correct?" asked Severus, staring enquiringly at the little Elf. His dinner temporary abandoned as he fished for answers. Harry though continued eating, actually using a spoon today.

"Of course," said Dobby a little frown on his face, not understanding why he'd been called.

"You would be able to get into Azkaban?" asked Severus cautiously.

Dobby shuddered, but nonetheless nodded silently.

"Would you be able to go to a certain person?" asked Severus.

"Yes sir," replied Dobby.

"Would you go if I asked? And yes asked, it's no easy task and I wouldn't demand it." said Severus seriously. Dementors affected even House Elves; all of them had emotion just like humans. He would never demand anyone to do what he had in mind.

"Go sir?" asked Dobby looking terrified. Why would his Master want him to go and stay in Azkaban? It made absolutely no sense to him.

"To drop off some food, then come back." added Severus realizing the Elf had gotten the wrong end of the stick. Which by the way, he couldn't blame him for, after all he had said go, nothing about coming back.

"Why would Master Severus want to feed the bad wizards?" asked Dobby bravely asking the question on his mind. Just grateful that he wasn't being asked to actually REMOVE someone from Azkaban.

"He is innocent," said Severus quietly, "Unfortunately there is nothing I can do for eight years…other than to make his experience in Azkaban a little more tolerable. You must not tell him anything about Harry, myself, whom you serve. If he asks you anything I want you to return here, if any question is answerable I shall tell you what to say so you may answer it the next time you go to him." he had a few potions ready to go as well, but he would need to research something to help with the affects of the Dementors.

"Yes sir," said Dobby, feeling sad for whoever it was.

"There cannot be any evidence that you have been there, or anything left behind." said Severus in warning.

"I understand sir," said Dobby.

"Very well, I assume there is plenty food still left?" asked Severus.

"Yes, sir." said Dobby nodding eagerly.

"Very well, give him a full plate of food, these three potions, a flagon of juice and something chocolaty. Whether it's a sweet or a chocolate dessert." said Severus.

"Dobby will do it, Master Severus, sir." said Dobby, jumping from foot to foot.

"Deliver it to Sirius Black, nobody can know you are doing this, understood?" said Severus.

Dobby's eyes widened, Sirius Black? The mass murderer? Killer of thirteen Muggles and betrayer of Lily and James Potter? And godfather of Harry Potter? The boy here? He must be innocent then, otherwise he wouldn't be doing this. Dobby had only been there for a few days, but he could see how much Master Severus loved Master Harry. Master Severus would never do anything to harm him, so he must really believe Sirius Black was innocent.

* * *

What did you think of this? so will Severus be able to invent something so Sirius doesnt feel the effects of the dementors? an emotion dampner potion? so Black doesnt need to go into his animagus form all the time? will Severus break and actually just get Dobby to bring Sirius out? even if he locks his memories and sends him back nearing the time where he'd be freed? or will Severus not dare tamper with time in such a way? after all he doesnt know how many people went to see Black in his time there! plus in the book it says they heard him muttering about hogwarts and him being there...so there must be someone other than the dementors keeping an eye on them...guards obviously...so it might not be realitistically possible! will Harry actually start thinking Severus IS his father without severus knowing about it? becuase of what the woman said? if so will Severus ever tell Harry the truth? about who he is? about what happened to him in the past/future? or will he remain oblivious and stay under Harry(ison) Regis? is such a thing even possible? so you all want harry to learn abroad will he learn both educations while there? a Muggle/magical 'primary school' having severus realize just how different the education is over there and why the american (or another country) wizards and witches adapted to the two worlds better than the Brits? R&R PLEASE!


	14. Chapter 14

**Fixing Past Mistakes **

**Chapter 14 **

**A Potion **

* * *

Severus sat writing away in his book; the days had gone by so quickly it almost confounded him. Teaching children all day, doing his rounds, brewing a few potions at the end of the day, now that had been exhausting; and the time had flown in while at Hogwarts. Yet here all he did was take care of Harry, and the time seemed to have disappeared quicker than lightening. It was rather baffling to say the least, he was trying to enjoy it, not having every moment of his time mapped out, allow himself to relax and enjoy each moment as it came.

His thoughts returned to the second day, he had scanned Harry's forehead and found nothing out of order in it, and a few drops of Phoenix tears later the scar was completely healed. It had cost a few hundred galleons to get the vial of phoenix tears but he had succeeded. He couldn't think of why Dumbledore had taken twenty four hours to get Harry to Privet Drive. Why Hagrid had taken Harry to Dumbledore then left with him instead of the Dumbledore Apparating Harry straight to Privet Drive he didn't know. At least it wasn't evil intentions, perhaps Albus had scanned the child to try and figure out how and why he'd survived he didn't know. It was irritating him, not knowing, he could cast all the diagnostic spells he knew, and he realized they would come up the same. He just didn't trust Dumbledore at all. He'd also cut Harry's hair at the same time, its when he'd remembered what Black said at the funeral, how he was a Metamorphmagus, which would help in the long run if he figured out how to teach Harry. The talent was so rare, that there weren't many references to it. He had ordered three books with the talents of Metamorphmagus was mentioned, so with a bit of luck Harry may be able to fully utilise his skills should he wish to.

"Package for Master Snape," said Patter handing over the square package. Owls couldn't get near the property, so each time anything came; a House Elf would retrieve it, inspect it to ensure it was safe for the Masters and then hand it over. The packages all had Mr. Septimus Regis on them.

"Thank you, Patter." said Severus accepting the wrapped books and immediately opening them, eager to find more information about Metamorphmagus. It was too bad he couldn't go and speak to Andromeda Tonks, now she would have been one to know most information no doubt. She had been raising a child born with the abilities; it was a well known Black inheritance some lucky witch or wizard received once every few generations. It was ironic that there were two in a single generation. Both with new Muggle born blood mixed in, it was obvious bringing in new blood caused more powerful offspring and with excellent gifts.

"Does Master require anything else, sir?" asked Patter as always happy to serve, especially this Master since he called him by name! No wizard ever cared enough before. At least that's what Heather and Clay were saying when they spoke.

"Does Potter manor have any wine or whiskey unopened?" asked Severus. He hadn't bought any, but that was because he didn't plan on drinking a lot.

"Potter manor has an entire basement full of alcohol sir," said Patter, although they'd had to throw the Butterbeer out, since it had gone off, it wasn't like bottled wine or whiskey it didn't last and age.

"Bring a bottle of fire whiskey," said Severus, he felt awful constantly asking the Elves to do things, but it wasn't as if he could just Apparate over there and get it himself.

"Yes sir," said Patter, disappearing to do his Master's wishes.

Taking a deep breath, Severus opened the book and began to immerse himself in knowing the talent that was Metamorphmagus. As he read, he began to realize not everyone could be a full blown Metamorphmagus; no some only had the ability to change certain things about themselves and not their entire body. Since Black had said he only changed his hair, Harry might not be a fully blown shifter. Curious, he wondered which category Harry fell into, at least in this time he would get to show his full potential. It wasn't easy to forget what happened or would have happened to Harry. He constantly dwelled on it, and he wondered if it would ever change. His thoughts more often than not were on Arabella Figg, yes she hadn't done her job properly, but when she noticed something she did try and help. It resulted in her death, and Severus felt saddened that he couldn't think of a way to help her. Of course the golem idea popped in now and again, but was it possible? She wasn't a witch; she had no active magic…could the golem be activated with what little dormant magic she had? If he tried, there would be only an infinitesimal window of opportunity to accomplish it.

"Here you are sir," said Patter placing not only a bottle of finest Ogden's Fire whiskey but crystal glassware, tumbler, glasses and a silver tray to sit it all on. It was put on the bottom of the bookcase. It was tall enough to keep idle small hands away from the glass. Say what you will about House Elf's but they had good taste.

"Thank you Patter," said Severus.

"Happy New Year, sir." said Patter before disappearing.

Severus smirked wryly, yes the time was moving so quickly it was unreal. In a few short months, Harry would be three years old…and not only that but Figg would forfeit her life. In exactly one hour, it would officially be 1983 all over again. His other self was probably getting himself drunk in his quarters already by this point. It had taken him a good few years, exactly five to be exact get over what happened to Lily. It was too bad he couldn't let himself in on what was happening, between both of them surely it would be a piece of cake raising Harry and making sure nobody found out. He doubted his other self would be accepting of that, no he had to find out what happened, experience it and go back in time as he had.

He'd been reading Muggle psychology books, and ones on parenting. Apparently it wasn't an unusual thing for children to stop speaking after a traumatic experience. They would speak on their own when they were ready and feeling safe again. Severus was hoping Harry would begin to feel safe soon.

Severus shook off his thoughts, and concentrated on the book in front of him. While reading more of the book, he found out there was a way to know for sure which talent Harry had, whether he was a full or partial Metamorphmagus. The spell was simple enough, it would also reveal all other possible talents he had. Interesting, Severus marked the page with every intention of using it at when he had a chance.

Standing up he moved over to the bookshelf, and poured himself a whiskey as the muted TV exploded with fireworks on screen. Saluting the TV he downed the drink was it wrong to feel even more alone and secluded than ever before? As much as he used to grumble, sneer and insult at everyone, he was used at least having a half way decent conversation especially with Minerva. He was terrified he screwed up, despite his confidence he could do the right thing, it wasn't always that easy. He was naturally a negative feeling man; he thought the worst before even remotely hoping for the best. What he wouldn't do for someone to talk to right now, preferably Minerva.

Scowling at his own thoughts, he didn't need anyone; he was his own man and had been his entire life. Squaring his shoulders, he placed the glass back on the tray before heading off up the stairs, closing the curtains as he went, noticing idly that it was actually snowing again. It wouldn't lie though; it was nowhere near cold enough for that. It had in Scotland if he remembered correctly; Hogwarts in winter was a sight to behold.

Opening the door to Harry's room, he walked in able to see with the magical globe being lit dimly. Kneeling down, he stared at the child, wondering if a new country and start would be best for all concerned. At least he wouldn't have to be secluded in a cottage if they were out of the country. Harry would be able to interact with children his own age, which he should be doing attending nursery for a few hours each day. Which is what they did here, two years of attending nursery then primary school. He wasn't sure how it would be in another country. He would need to do some research to find out where the best country would be, to move to when the time came. When Harry did his first piece of accidental magic, they would be leaving right away.

"Happy New Year, Harry." said Severus quietly, stroking his face feather lightly, before silently creeping from the room. Harry would be awake at seven o'clock, which only gave him a few hours sleep before he'd be roused by the child.

"Daddy," whispered Harry quietly.

Severus froze, his hand outstretched a feather would have been able to knock him over. Had Harry spoken or had he just imagined it? It hadn't been discernable, but he was sure he'd heard Harry's voice. Which meant he was alright, he was able to speak even if it was just when he was asleep. He continued to listen, but nothing further came from the sleeping child. Severus wished Harry had spoken louder, he wanted to know what Harry sounded like, and there would be time for that. He had at long last, found out the answer to at least one of his questions.

Closing the door, he walked back up the hall in three short steps and into his own room. Sliding under the bedcovers, he relaxed back and began to meditate shielding his mind as he always did. Mentally calculating his body's age to the day he took the Dark Mark. He hoped it remained gone, but Severus wasn't under any delusions of it happening. He would just have to enjoy it while it lasted. With that Severus drifted to sleep, his mind untroubled by his past.

* * *

"Breakfast for Master Severus and Harry," said Heather bringing through two large plates. The House Elf placed one on the floor next to Harry, who was playing colour in with his new crayons and colouring in book. It was a magical one, once it had been coloured it began moving a little much to Harry's delight.

"Thank you," said Severus accepting his own plate, the couch was surrounded by books. He had asked Clay to find a picture of James and Lily with Harry as a baby and frame it. Harry deserved a reminder of his parents; they had sacrificed their life for him. He never wanted Harry to forget his own mother, he could tell him all about her… while he wouldn't be able to regale Harry tales about his father, he would have talks with Black and Lupin when the time came. "Wait, Heather, can you retrieve a pamphlet for every magical world? You'll probably find them in Gringotts or the Ministry."

"Yes sir," she said disappearing.

Grabbing his potions bag, he used the dropper to suck up two potions into it. Once it was full, he sat down next to Harry, smiling softly when he opened his mouth without needing to be told. Squirting the Potions into his mouth, he handed over the milk and allowed the child to wash the taste away. "Good boy," said Severus.

Harry's face lit up, his green eyes overly bright.

"Eat your breakfast, Harry." said Severus, watching over the little boy. He'd been trying to get the child to talk but with no luck. He half wanted to go back to the Dursley's and find out why Harry never spoke a word.

Harry nodded his head as he pulled his plate over and began eating quickly. His daddy had told him he was good again, he was beginning to think his savoir did want him to talk. He had so many things he actually wanted to say, why he hadn't lived with his daddy, why he'd only come when he had. Why his mummy wouldn't wake up, and where she was and why she wasn't with him. Why people spoke funny to him, and when he would be getting the food he had yesterday again, it was the best.

Severus sat back down, and finished his breakfast before digging back into his research. He had created a potion already; it was similar yet differentiated from the Calming Draught. It was more geared towards helping people long term. Shielding their emotions as well as calming them into a semblance of order. It theoretically should help people who've experienced trauma, and stop Empath's (and Dementors even though he wouldn't be stating as such) from reading their emotions. Now all he had to do was sent it to St. Mungo's. They would run tests on willing participants who needed help. Once they had the results and sent it back, he would publish it in The Practical Potioneer Journal. He wasn't one hundred percent sure they'd do it, since he was practically unknown. With a bit of luck, with the Goblins being on his side, the hospital hopefully would trust him enough so he could build up his reputation. It turned his stomach a little that he was publishing under a different name, but he vowed the world would one day be aware that Septimus Regis was in fact Severus Snape.

He was slightly conflicted on whether to give Black the Potion or not. He supposed the Calming Draughts, nutrition Potions, vitamin supplement and of course the occasional dreamless sleeping potion. So far he'd only given Black two, the last thing he needed or wanted was to get Black addicted to the stuff. If things had happened before he came back, like seeing Harry's Golem...did that mean Black already got the food and stuff? If so why hadn't he mentioned it? Then again he'd just been released and told his godson was dead.

The Potion would also help those who wished to learn Occlumency, controlling your emotions helped control your mind. At least it was another assumption, but he was usually right, especially when it came to his craft.

"The magazines, Master Severus." said Heather handing him a large pile of pamphlets.

"Good," said Severus accepting them. Flipping through them, throwing the ones he wasn't interested in at his feet. He wasn't going to a country where English wasn't the main spoken language not even if the magical school was a good one. Seven in total were discarded, the rest were promising but he would inspect them thoroughly before making any decision. It would be too hard for Harry to pick up a new language, especially when he wasn't talking. Although he might be by the time any accidental magic was cast. If he was anything like his mother though, he wouldn't hold his breath. Lily had been controlling her accidental magic since before she was eight years old. If Primrose (Harry's grandmother) was to be believed, Lily had been doing accidental magic since she could walk.

Severus observed Harry briefly over the pamphlet, he was curious about the booklets at his feet. He wondered if Harry would have the guts to come over and inspect them. The urge to just give them to the child was strong, but he resisted, keeping himself busy while unobtrusively watching him. Going between reading information about a school and gazing at Harry.

That was until five magazines in he read something that caught his attention. Curious, this school mixed Muggle with Magical educations from ages four to eighteen. The first year is getting used to the school, and playing, having fun and learning small spells to open the magical core up so it would be easier to cast magic for the 'first year' as it were. Severus had never heard of this school, and if he was honest he really liked the sound of it. Why anyone would attend Hogwarts when this was around, he did not know. Saint Lucia, the Caribbean, English was indeed the most spoken language, far away, perhaps secluded from the UK magical world. It was sounding much more seductive as he continued to read it. He really wanted to see that school. If he did put Harry there, then he had a year to investigate it more thoroughly and get some reviews on what the school is like on a whole.

Looking up his lips twitched, Harry had squired himself away with two of the pamphlets and was drawing on them. As long as he didn't do that to any rare books or the walls, Harry was free to draw on what he liked.

Severus stood up to get a piece of paper from his journal, and began to write in it. He wanted to find out more about the school, and what better way than to correspond with the current Headmaster.

"Clay?" called Severus once he was finished.

"Yes sir?" asked the Elf standing before him, his green eyes large as always.

"Can you give this to Headmaster Adison at Grande Riviere Magical School in Saint Lucia." said Severus handing over the missive.

"Do you want me to stay for a reply sir?" asked Clay wide eyed, Saint Lucia? It was at the other side of the world.

"No," replied Severus firmly. The Elves were not Owls and he wasn't going to start treating them as such.

"Yes sir." stated Clay disappearing with the letter in his hand.

"Harry?" called Severus, noticing the more he used Harry's name, the quicker he responded. It was becoming glaringly obvious Harry hadn't known his own name, which did infurate him.

"Time for nap," said Severus, he prefered it if Harry slept for an hour during the morning. Harry stayed up longer if he napped at lunch or after dinner and he wanted him in a routine. Patting at the couch after removing all the paperwork and stuffing it all at the other side. Grabbing the blue cover, which the Elves managed to salvage from Godric's Hollow, it had Harry written across it in blue letters. Harry climbed up, as Severus placed the cover over him cuddling him in.

Picking up the remotes he put the TV and video player on allowing Harry to watch E.T one of the Video's he had bought for Harry. It was a PG so it was safe for him to watch, and it would help him accept the magical world easier too. Although hopefully he wouldn't think the House Elves was the same kind of creature in need of saving.

Harry loved these times, sitting with his daddy, while his dad read a book and he watched a cartoon. His daddy would rub his back too! And it didn't hurt him. He could see his saviour was disappointed when he didn't talk, which made him feel bad and confused. He wanted to talk, but he was scared.

For the next hour wide green eyes watched the Elf try and hide, heal and make flowers grow! He tried to watch it all, but the soothing rub on his back and the drone of the TV lulled him into a sleep.

* * *

There we are :) an update for you all to enjoy, hopefully the story is still holding your attention! so will what magic Figg have actually save her? will she help raise Harry becoming a 'grandmother' of sorts or just a babysitter? or will Severus just get a vow from her and force her to stay hidden for eight years until time caught up with itself? Either way I'm good its just which you prefer - Figg in Harry's life or not. What will Harry's first word be? Dad? Mummy? or No? lol :D So In a bid to make the story even more unique i've half decided on them going to Saint Lucia in the Carribean...unless you can think of other areas less used? they must be english speaking countries :D I'm not sitting googling sentences of other languages to make the story run smoothly...and believe me I would want to lol! R&R PLEASE


	15. Chapter 15

**Fixing Past Mistakes **

**Chapter 15**

**Sirius Black And A Reply **

* * *

**Two Weeks Ago - Azkaban Prison - Sirius Black **

Sirius curled up in the corner of his cell, wakening up groggily having consumed a Dreamless Sleeping Potion just last night. Licking his dry lips, he looked around wondering if it had been some odd dream. He had sat there completely stunned when the House Elf showed up, unable to think or react at all. Then before he could kick his brain into gear the Elf had disappeared before he could question it. Who could be helping him? Remus? But he couldn't afford stuff like this, and he would have visited before this if he had realized he was innocent. Even his family was gone, not that he'd have looked to them to care enough to visit. If it had been Regulus they probably would have, he'd always been the black sheep of the family, along with Andromeda, who actually left the fold and married a Muggle Born wizard. It had to have been real, since for the first time since being thrown in here his stomach wasn't grumbling - he wasn't starving. He was tempted to believe it was, since the vial was no longer there nor was anything else he'd used last night.

Still his mind continued to dwell on it, who would help him? And the most important question was why? If they knew he was innocent why were they not helping him? Then again what did he know locked in here? He was confused and the Dementors weren't helping anything either, shivering at the cold he backed into the wall furthest from the black cloaked figures trying to stop their affects in a futile effort.

Jumping in shock when the Elf appeared again with food, this time he wasn't going to stare dumbly.

"Who are you? Who's your Master?" rasped Sirius quickly, his blue eyes filled with desperation.

"I am Dobby," said the House Elf, not replying to the other question since his Master had told him never to reveal anything without consulting him first.

"Who's your Master? Why is he helping me?" demanded Sirius, his voice less raspy, he wasn't used to using his voice unless he was screaming or begging in the throes of a Dementor fuelled nightmare from which there was no awakening. He didn't dare move knowing House Elf's were fast and the possibility of answers was null if he was gone.

Not that it mattered since Dobby disappeared again, leaving only the food for company.

It definitely wasn't a Black House Elf; Kreacher was the only Elf the Black's had in their employment. The others were all dead and on pikes in the house, they thought it was an honour he just thought it was insane and complete and utter madness. It wasn't a Potter Elf either, because he knew them too having lived with the Potter's for years before getting his own flat when he was off age. Sighing sadly, he realized the Elf probably couldn't tell him anything, which meant whoever was helping didn't want him to know…or maybe it was just in case they were found out? They were breaking the law after all by helping him, although this was probably a first, a House Elf going into Azkaban with food for inmates. Groaning, he desperately wanted answers, but the smell of the food distracted him from his futile quest.

His stomach grumbled now hungry at the smell of the food. Porridge, buttered toast, jams and scones, Sirius had to wipe the drool from his mouth as he dug into the pile. His blue eyes keeping an eye on the door, listening intently just in case anyone came by and surprised him. He didn't want to lose the food, even if he didn't get answers…so he couldn't allow the guards to catch him. He wasn't sure about the time, but they hadn't delivered breakfast yet, so they could be around any time. Grabbing the spoon he practically inhaled the porridge, which was all that was left. Swallowing the last gulp, he looked at his hands they were so dirty and disgusting.

He would do anything for a shower, a warm bath, sighing softly; he replaced the spoon and jumped when it disappeared from the room. Well, that answered at least one of his questions. They had spells on it to take it away when he was finished, at least that meant he really wouldn't be found out. Although the tray was big enough to fit through the spars in the window of his cell, even if it was a whole head above him. With the water it would have been washed away half the time it flooded his cell it made the room really wet but he liked it so he could at least wash.

Just then the flap at the bottom of his cell door opened and a large spoon full of burnt porridge was shoved through and into the bowl at the door water was poured in the cup. Not a sound was made, Sirius stared at it wondering what to do, and did he throw it out the window? He didn't want them getting suspicious and if he didn't 'eat' they would get a healer in and they would know he was getting food from somewhere and potions. Crawling over he picked up the bowl and stood beside the window, on his tip toes and flung the food, banging the bowl against the outside wall until he was sure it was gone. Bringing it back in he placed it back on its spot, and drank the water, at least that was always cold and clean taking away his thirst usually after eating horrible food but not today.

In exactly an hour the Dementors would be back, they left only to give them enough time to eat and the guards to collect and feed the prisoners. Deciding to make the best of it, he rolled himself onto the bed and stared at the ceiling. Closing his eyes, he fixed a picture of Harry firmly in his mind, how was he? What was he like? Was he happy? What age was he? He had tried to keep track of the days, but with the Dementors and their affects…he had lost the will to count the days quickly. After all what was the point to counting the days? He was here until he died, unless they found Pettigrew and declared him innocent. He had hoped and prayed it would happen in the beginning, each time he heard someone but was constantly sorely disappointed. In his heart he held no such hope, at least until the Elf had shown up with food for him and Potions…for the first time in a long time he prayed that someone out there wanted to help him…would find Pettigrew and get him the hell out of this hell hole.

'Harry, I'm so sorry,' thought Sirius, his blue eyes filling with tears, he'd been such an idiot. If he'd not gone after Pettigrew he might have been able to go to the Ministry and prove his innocence…or if he'd just ran with Harry to a different country they would have been safe. Hopefully Harry would be happy though, there hadn't been many Lily and James would trust with Harry. The Longbottom's maybe, Professor McGonagall, then the Headmaster, he doubted Dumbledore would raise Harry though. Biting his lip, he might have gone to family, Andromeda could be raising him…he wished he knew. Maybe the House Elf would at least reveal that information, nodding his head determined to keep the question safe from the Dementors so when Dobby came again he could ask.

Then he remembered Pettigrew was still out there somewhere, he had to warn Harry and whoever had him. He needed to tell the Elf, hopefully Dobby would tell it's Master and he would pass the message on. He would be back with the dinner with a bit of luck then he could tell him, he just had to Harry was in danger with that Death Eater out there…hopefully they would believe him…they just had to, Harry was a baby he couldn't defend himself. How much time had passed? Was Harry even a baby anymore? Why hadn't he thought of these things before? Cursing his weak mind hating the fact he couldn't think straight in here for long.

Shuddering as the Dementors began closing in on him, but to his confusion the affects weren't as harsh as normal. He could sense them, feel them and the memories they were invoking but they didn't impair him completely. He couldn't think as clearly as a few minutes ago, but it didn't drown him completely. Turning around, using his arms squeeze down on his ears in a bid to be rid of the noise of the memories that were going like a projector in his mind. Regardless, time began to space out and he lost track of any semblance of thought.

He had no idea that in the next few weeks he wouldn't get a chance to talk to the Elf since he would be away before he came around each and every time.

* * *

**Back To Normal Time - Severus And Harry - January 7****th**

"Letters and newspapers for Master Severus," said Heather handing over the large bundle, she was the one on duty. The breakfast had already been delivered and they were now off to have their own meal in their lovely room. Clay had built them a table and chairs to sit on, just right for their size, using extra wood from the back of the house. Since Master Severus said they could do what they liked, they were taking full advantage of it.

"Thank you, Heather." said Severus accepting the bundle from the House Elf. Now that the food had been delivered he should go and wake Harry up.

"You are welcome sir," said Heather bowing low before she disappeared.

Severus looked through them all until he noticed the one from St. Mungo's; ripping it open he began to read the official missive. His lips twitched in satisfaction, it was always good to read your potion was a success. Now all he needed to do was send in the potion and the results to the Potioneer Journal and have it officiated. He had in his spare time brewed dozens of them, so he didn't have to worry about being overrun. St. Mungo's wanted a copy of the potion to brew it themselves, offering him quite a lot of money for it. Either that or they wanted to bulk buy from him, the money was a lot less for the bulk buy but in the long run if he continued providing for them it would amass a greater fortune. It was just really deciding what he preferred to do, brew it himself or hand over the recipe.

Placing the results and the letter aside, he opened the one from Saint Lucia; the Headmaster had finally gotten in touch. An entire week it had taken, although he probably had a lot of correspondence to get through, at least Albus Dumbledore did. His pile was always sky high, but the focus wasn't always on Hogwarts. The poor owl, having to fly all the way over here, hopefully it would get some food and rest before flying back.

Interesting, he was being invited over there for an orientation meeting, no doubt with dozens of other prospective student's parents. It was set for March, so he would have enough time to decide on whether or not he was going to attend it. The letter acted as a Portkey, which was admittedly handy, but only necessarily if he was still here. March, his heart sank, that's when Harry would have died it was just spooky thinking about it. Maybe he would get over it once the date had passed, putting the missive down he opened the one from Gringotts. It was concerning the reviews he'd asked for about the school.

According to this, students from that school went on to do great things, top of their prospective fields. Why did nobody here know about it? Could Dumbledore somehow be preventing students from getting letters? Then again people didn't like sending their children to Scotland never mind to the other side of the world. The school did seem to have everything Hogwarts lacked and more, and the students seemed very mature. At least according to the reviews about the school, and they would be genuine otherwise Gringotts wouldn't have them.

Standing up realizing twenty minutes had passed; he placed all his letters in the drawer inside the bottom of the bookcase. Making his way up the stairs and into Harry's bedroom, just as he did so Harry woke up, sleepy green eyes were looking at him. Obviously Harry was starting to get used to their little routine.

"Good morning, Harry." said Severus, "Breakfast is ready, remember to go to the toilet."

"Morning daddy," said Harry quietly, finally after nearly four weeks taking a chance on Severus. He'd seen how sad it made his daddy when he didn't talk, and he didn't want to see him sad anymore.

Severus froze after nearing a month Harry had finally spoken to him, and calling him dad of all things! His heart felt like it was about to squeeze through its ribcage, dear Merlin, it was only a word but he felt like his heart was about to burst with pride and love. He wasn't used to these sort of emotions, as much as he wished he didn't, he knew he could quickly come addicted to it. He had to explain everything to Harry, he couldn't let him grow up thinking he was his biological father, it wouldn't be right. As much as he hated James Potter…his love for Lily and Harry was bigger.

Harry stared at him his heart sinking, was he about to be put in a cupboard like the other nasty people had done? He knew he shouldn't have spoken, he'd been wrong to take a chance. He froze when his daddy walked over to him, fearing he was about to be put in the dark.

Severus came out of his shock and walked over to Harry, lifting him up on his knee and sitting on the bed. Closing his eyes, he pondered very briefly on how best explaining everything to the nearly three year old.

"I'm very proud of you for speaking, Harry. I know it was difficult but well done." said Severus, watching the green eyes glimmer with love.

Harry just burrowed into his daddy's chest overwhelmed, nothing bad had happened! He was happy he'd spoken! He was still a good boy, a smile slipped onto his face as he smelt the strange scents on his daddy.

"Harry? I need to speak to you about something, listen carefully okay?" said Severus, watching Harry nod solemnly removing himself from his chest, staring dolefully at him. Thinking it was something bad that would be said.

Severus picked up the photos on the nightstand, avoiding moving the magical globe of light. "You know this is your mummy don't you?" asked Severus, wondering if Harry would continue to talk or take it a day at a time.

Harry looked at his mummy before moving back to his daddy and nodded his head; yes he knew that was his mummy. "Is mummy coming home?" he asked, hopefully.

Severus swallowed thickly, barely able to keep himself from reacting, Harry had been too young to understand what happened to her. It shouldn't surprise him that he was asking this, after all the Dursley's sure as hell hadn't stopped to explain before throwing him in a bloody cupboard. "Your mummy is in heaven with the angels, little one. She would want nothing more than to be here with you but she can't. She will always look out for you, and so will I." said Severus softly, barely able to talk with the lump lodged firmly in his throat.

"Oh," said Harry, not really understanding what heaven meant but he knew she'd never be here for him.

"This is your biological daddy," said Severus, showing the picture of James he'd gotten from the year book. "He is in heaven too, and can't be here for you but he and your mummy loved you very much." surprisingly he didn't feel hatred stirring in his heart just thinking about the conceded jerk.

"You my daddy?" asked Harry cocking his head to the side, he didn't understand the lady said to behave for his daddy, wasn't he his daddy too?

"I am your daddy now, but I wasn't your first daddy," explained Severus, "I will take care of you from now on, I promise." vowed Severus, he would never let anyone hurt him, and if anyone tried they'd have to deal with him. Considering how vile and evil he could be when pushed…lets just say they'd find themselves running for the hills. Severus put the picture frames back on the table, hoping Harry had understood at least most of what he'd said.

Harry began squirming and trying to get down.

"What's wrong, Harry?" asked Severus, staring down at the child.

"I need to Pee-pee," said Harry, squirming again trying to get down.

"Ah," said Severus, placing Harry on his feet and allowing him to go to the toilet on his own. Which he was able to do, he had learned fast, but considering he should have already learnt by this it was only a good thing. Of course being bribed with sweets would get anything done quicker; a smirk graced his features just remembering the first time Harry had tried a chocolate frog. He'd shrieked half in glee half shocked. Once it stopped moving he'd savoured the sweet as if he'd never tasted anything like it before in his life. Which of course he hadn't, he didn't give Harry sweets Willy-Nilly though, and he didn't want Harry's teeth to rot.

Standing up when he heard the toilet flush, he took Harry's hand when he emerged from the toilet and took him down the stairs. Putting him in his usual spot on the sofa, letting him dig into his breakfast, he took his own seat and ate his breakfast as well.

* * *

"Stand still for a minute, Harry, this won't hurt okay?" said Severus kneeling beside Harry. Managing to successfully avoid the Lego, that was strewn all over the place. After breakfast he'd taken Harry up the stairs helped him brush his teeth and get dressed before coming back down again ready to face the day.

Harry nodded his head, staring at him curiously.

"Indoles," murmured Severus pointing his wand at Harry, it was the spell in the book about the Metamorphmagus'. The spell entered Harry, making him glow briefly before paper furled out of his wand. It would let Severus know all Harry's talents, more specifically what kind of Metamorphmagus he was, whether it's partial or otherwise. "All done." he said before moving back to his seat and opening it ready for whatever came his way.

Severus began to read the results, satisfaction thrummed through him, Harry was a full Metamorphmagus, but according to this, the ability had been temporarily halted by James Potter no less. Why would they make the decision to stop his ability? That made no sense to him, Lily must have known…so why would she allow it? Staring over at the child, he mused about it for a while, perhaps the threat of impending death had made them do it? He couldn't understand why, and he never would get an answer unfortunately since both of them were gone.

His eyes widened upon seeing another talent he'd never expected the child to have. Parseltongue, Harry was a Parselmouth; he had the ability to talk to snakes. Despite his horrible experience with the language, or rather the wizard with the talent he bore no ill will towards Parselmouth's. In fact he was rather envious of the child; such ability was coveted by most pureblood families and all Slytherins.

Harry had an inherit ability to be a Legilimens, he would flawlessly be able to enter peoples minds and read it if he wished. Occlumency was also another ability he could have if trained in it someone in the Potter line must have been a natural, much like someone in the Prince line must have been. He'd been doing it since before he was eleven years old. Of course he hadn't realized it at the time; both abilities had come very easy to him. It was a relief to know that Harry would be able to master those abilities as well. Not everyone could do it, most people assumed it had something to do with Power but that was just idiots talking. You either had the ability or not, much like the ability to be an Animagus, he had the ability but he'd never harnessed it, he had no desire to be an Animagus, or rather he hadn't had the desire or the time to do so.

Perhaps in a few years he could start teaching Harry meditation techniques, but that was further down the line he had the answer he was looking for. Harry was a full Metamorphmagus, now Black had stated Harry had changed his hair, which meant despite the block Harry had been able to change. That had no doubt blown his fathers pride to bits. Knowing his not even one year old son was more powerful than him already to be getting around the block on his ability.

Harry wandered over to Severus, a book clutched in his hands, handing it to him all the while staring.

"Do you want me to read it to you?" asked Severus accepting the book, the tales of Beedle the bard. It was Lily's copy, he'd read it to Harry once and now it was all he wanted to hear, not just one story either, he liked to listen to them all.

Harry nodded eagerly, climbing up on Severus' knee leaning back waiting patiently.

"Very well," said Severus wryly with a much put up on sigh, knowing Harry would be sleeping within five minutes. Placing the results of his spell aside he opened the book and in his softest voice began speaking.

"The Wizard and the hopping pot. There was once a kindly old wizard who used his magic generously and wisely for the benefit of his neighbours. Rather than reveal the true source of his power, he pretended his potions, charms and anti-dotes sprang ready-made from the little cauldron he called his lucky cooking pot. From miles around people came to him with their troubles, and the wizard was pleased to give his pot a stir and put things right…." began Severus, and the little boy listened wide eyed as if it was the first time he was hearing it. Devouring each and every word his daddy spoke, loving magic more and more each day. Thankfully he was too young to have been taught that magic was freakish…not that his particular little boy would have had the chance before death claimed him as his own and ending the line that had so eluded him to begin with.

* * *

There we go! I think it might be time for a month's time shift to March I guess its time to decided whether Figg lives or dies huh? I'm still undecided if i'm honest but i'm sure ill think of something ;) I've never liked figg but thats obvious in nearly all my stories so i might mix it up! well what did you think? I actually owe Moonshadowed a thanks for the idea on how Sev should handle Harry and how to explain he wasnt his father so thanks for that! Do you want to see Harry grow up and attend the school in the Caribbean or will after the figg situation will we cut it back to the time reinsterting itself? and discuss what happened or do you want to see harry's life played out properly instead of just a few flashbacks? its up to you! R&R PLEASE! Are you all busy during easter? since all the stories seem to be getting less hits and reviews! just curious :D cya!


End file.
